Risks
by srslypotter
Summary: Riley was always a quiet hardworking student-before she met the Marauders, that is.
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

'_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong._

_Oh the line goes on._

_Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.'_

Hogwarts

Riley pushed her trolley through the crowd at King Cross Station, nervously glancing at the clock every few minutes. It now read ten minutes to eleven.

Her older sister, Claudia, had gotten their Father to push her trolley. Riley envied her sister and Father's relationship. But he wouldn't even give her a second look next to Claudia.

"Riley, come _on. _Why do you have to be so slow?" Claudia yelled at her as they stopped between platforms 9 and 10. "If we miss the train, it will be _your_ fault, as usual."

Oh how Riley wished her Mother had came to the station with them.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Will you come through with us, _Papá_?"

"Sorry, sweetheart. I've got to go meet your mother."

Riley watched as her Father kissed Claudia's forehead. He had never done that with her. But wait, she wasn't the favorite child. Claudia wiped away a tear and stood back as her Father walked over to Riley and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"_Lo pase bien. Trate y háganos orgulloso por una vez." _He whispered into her ear before waving goodbye to Claudia and leaving them amongst the busy muggle crowd.

That was typical of her Father. Make her feel as though she had to prove to him that she wasn't useless.

"James! Honest to goodness will you _behave!_"

Riley turned around and saw a young boy with black hair that was sticking up here, there and everywhere with black glasses and a woman who she presumed to be his mother, grabbing onto his hand while she saw a man take hold of the trolley, shaking his head and smiling.

"Mum, let go! People are staring!"

"Well that's what you get!"

As if it was the most normal thing in the world, the family walked straight through the wall, still arguing. Riley blinked a few times to make sure she had saw right. Of course she had watched Claudia do it for two years, but she always ran through it.

"Let's go." Claudia said.

Riley watched her sister run through the wall. She decided just to walk through it. It seemed less obvious.

X

"Don't even think about sitting with me on the train."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Claudia."

Riley sighed as she and Claudia walked onto the train and watched her sister run up to her group of friends. She kept walking and found an empty compartment at the end of the train. She sat down and after a few minutes, the train jolted and began moving.

Riley sighed and opened up her Hogwarts : A History book. This was going to be a long train ride.

X

"Abbot, Gerald."

She was going to be sick. Riley had never been more nervous in her life. She watched as the Sorting Hat yelled 'Hufflepuff!'

What if the hat didn't have anywhere to put her? '_Claudia would be delighted '_she thought bitterly.

"Black, Bellatrix"

The hat had barely touched the girls head when it screamed 'Slytherin!'

"Black, Sirius."

Riley saw the boy put the hat on his head eagerly. She looked at the girl, Bellatrix, who had sat down at the Slytherin table, now watching closely. The only thing that they had in common was their hair. Black and curly. The boy's eyes were stone grey though.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy grinned and slipped the hat off, sitting it on the stool.

The rest of the ceremony dragged on for Riley. She had watched as the first girl of Gryffindor (Lily Evans) had been sorted.

"Letham, Kirsty"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Lupin, Remus."

"GRYFFINDOR."

Riley realized that she could be any moment. If not, next. She watched as McGonagall looked at the next name on the list. What if Riley's name wasn't even _on_ the list? That would be such an embarrassment that she thought her Father would probably disown her.

"Martinez, Riley."

Riley felt her legs go weak beneath her and walked shakily towards the stool and pulled on the hat, only catching a brief glance of Claudia watching her with no sign of pride on her face.

'_Ah, another Martinez…¿Habla español, sí?'_

'_Si.' _Riley breathed.

'_Where shall I put you then? You are showing many qualities here. Ravenclaw might suit you…So would Slytherin too, of course. Oh, you have courage. If only you didn't hide it so much. Gryffindor may not be for you if you hide your talents…Well, lets just take a risk…GRYFFINDOR!'_

Relief coursed through Riley as she heard the hat sort her. She jumped off the stool and sat the hat back down and ran to the Gryffindor table which had erupted in cheers.

She looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Claudia looking straight ahead, like Riley barely existed.

Some things will never change.

X

Dessert hadn't even been served and Riley was already loosing the will to live. James Potter and Sirius Black had been stuffing their faces like they'd never seen food before and were practically yelling at each other. On the other hand, James was also flirting furiously with Lily Evans who was clearly not interested.

Many times, Riley threw them disgusted looks, but they never saw them. They were too busy causing noise and talking to everyone within listening distance.

Riley watched as the other girls that had been sorted into Gryffindor, minus Lily, were simply staring at Sirius and James like they were angels sent from heaven above.

"You," Sirius said, pointing a turkey leg at Riley. "What's your name?"

Riley felt as though all eyes were on her. When really, it was only those who had just been sorted into Gryffindor.

"It's Riley…Riley Martinez." Riley replied, barely whispering. She hated attention.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Riley Martinez." She said, more clearly.

She watched as Sirius nodded his head, looking impressed.

"Martinez? Isn't that Spanish?" James said looking confused. "Are _you _Spanish?"

"I'm half Spanish. My mother is English."

"That's so cool! Can you say 'Lily Evans is very beautiful.' ?"

Without even thinking, Riley blurted out the sentence.

"_Lily Evans es muy hermoso."_

James grinned and looked at Lily who looked more angry than she did flattered.

"See? Even she thinks so…and she said it in Spanish!"

After that, everyone started to ask Riley to translate many things. And she once thought being bi-lingo was boring.

**Here is the first chapter! Kind of short, I know…But it's just an introduction really. The next chapter will start in their 5th**** year just to let you guys know. I really hope you like this and want to continue reading what I'm planning! I've wanted to write a Sirius/OC for so long and I've started some but realized their going no where. But a few nights ago, I thought out a perfect storyline and Riley just came into my head. I decided to make her bi-lingo just for the fun of it, really. If any of the translations are wrong, please tell me!**

**Translations:**

"_**Lo pase bien. Trate y háganos orgulloso por una vez." **_

"_**Have a nice time. Try and do us proud."**_

"_**¿Habla español, sí?"**_

"_**You speak Spanish, yes?"**_

_**Also, if the Lily one is wrong, yet again, please let me know! I don't know Spanish at all, but I felt Riley would suit it.**_

_**I would love to hear what you all think!**_

_**Abbey xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 2: New Found Enemies

'_The shy man does have some slight revenge upon society for the torture it inflicts upon him._

_He is able, to a certain extent, to communicate his misery._

_He frightens other people as much as they frighten him._

_He acts like a damper upon the whole room, and the most jovial spirits become, in his presence, depressed and nervous.'_

-Jerome K. Jerome

New Found Enemies 

It was only the second week into school and the Marauders had already received over 15 detentions and tonight, they were getting ready for another possible one.

"I'd really prefer if we didn't do it here." Remus said to the group. The were all gathered around a table in the library, discussing their plan.

"Why, Moony? Afraid that you'll be banned for life?" Sirius taunted.

"Yes." he answered truthfully.

It was a Tuesday night and the library was fairly busy with students trying to do their homework.

"C'mon, Remus. It'll be priceless to see the look on everyone's face and it'll only work here!" James tried to convince him.

"No, I don't want anything to with it." Remus stood up and started to gather his things. "Do you want to give me your Will and Testaments before I leave?"

"She won't kill us, Moony." Sirius replied, not even cracking a smile. It was a pathetic joke for a Marauder.

"Suit yourself."

The three boys watched their friend walk away, abandoning them.

"Lets get this sorted then…"

….

Riley sat pouring over her Potions essay and that's when she heard it. Screams and bangs. Her hand went straight to her wand that was sitting beside her. There were more screams and more bangs.

She was sitting tucked away in a corner where rarely anyone would go to collect books. She got up and walked out to see down the isle and saw puffs of smoke everywhere.

"_Evanesco._"

The smoke cleared away and Riley was able to see a further down the isle, but not much. She saw a group of first year girls huddled down another isle, with black soot on their faces.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked them.

"Th-The book…I only o-opened it and it…exploded!" said one girl.

"And then it appeared back in place without a scratch!" exclaimed another.

Riley only nodded and then moved through the smoke. She found herself in the main part of the library where Madam Pince usually sat.

"DON'T OPEN THAT BOOK!"

And there was another scream and bang.

Riley looked around and saw Madam Pince rushing around making sure everyone was alright. She, herself, was too covered in black soot like the first years.

"Madam Pince-what's going-?" Riley tried to ask as she rushed pass her to stop more people opening books who obviously hadn't caught on.

"Oh, Riley! Go get Professor Dumbledore, please!"

Riley nodded at the orders and started off in a jog to the exit of the library.

"Where're you going?"

Riley looked at little Peter Pettigrew who looked both nervous and excited, that she feared he was going to pee himself.

"I'm going to get Professor Dumbledore."

"S-Sorry, can't let you go. No-one gets in our out of this library."

"And why's that, Peter?"

Riley felt her temper start to rise. She knew exactly why without Peter even giving her the answer. She whipped round trying to look for the other three. She couldn't see them anywhere.

"Where are the other three then?" she asked, then turning around.

"Riley! Hello, fine night, isn't it?" Sirius smirked.

"What are you _doing_?"

"We wanted to add some fun to this place. It's a bit dull you see." James said, grinning.

"Riley, what's going on? Where is Professor Dumbledore?" She heard Madam Pince say from behind her.

She saw the three boys go pale. She turned to face Madam Pince.

"There's no need, Madam Pince. I know who sta-"

"The books, they've stopped exploding!" A voice yelled among the smoke.

A look of relief spread across Madam Pince's face. She cleared all of the smoke away with her wand.

Riley went to tell her who started it, but she turned around and noticed the three boys were gone. She sighed and went to retrieve her Potions essay. She would finish it tomorrow night.

X

"Do you think she ratted us in?" Peter asked, biting his fingernails nervously.

"Of course not. Do you honestly think she would have the guts? Stop worrying, Peter. You can be such a girl at times." Sirius replied, rolling his eyes.

"How did your prank go then?" Remus said to them as he descended from the boys dorm, sitting on a chair across from them.

"Everything went to plan. But that Riley Martinez almost told Pince about us. That's when we took the charm off and bolted." James informed him.

Remus laughed. "Did she tell?"

"We don't know," James said, "I hope not but she seemed pretty pissed off."

"Well I don't blame her. She's always in the library."

"Well at least we know who your soul mate is now, Remus." Sirius said winking.

"I've never really spoke to her before," Remus replied, blushing a little.

"Come to think of it, neither have I." Sirius said, "The last time before tonight I think was first year at the sorting."

The other three nodded in agreement.

…

Riley walked slowly on her way back to the Gryffindor common room, knowing that when she arrived, James and Sirius were likely to prank her for almost telling Madam Pince.

When she arrived at the portrait, she saw Lily Evans and Mary Wallace just about to walk through the portrait hole.

Hoping that if she walked through with Lily, James would maybe just forget about what had happened and let her go, but when she reached the Fat Lady, she closed over.

"Gillyweed." Riley grumbled and walked through as the Fat Lady swung open.

_Head down, walk fast _she thought repeatedly.

"Martinez!" she heard Sirius call out just as her foot hit the first step.

"Yes, Black?" she asked, not turning to face him.

"Did you rat us in?"

"No, I didn't."

Riley then walked up the stairs, without looking back.

X

"Alright, settle down, settle down…Now, I'll be pairing you all up as I have decided that the current seating arrangment-" Slughorns eyes rested on James and Sirius for a moment, "-is not working out very well."

Riley sighed. She liked the group she was sat in. It was Mary, Lily and Peter and herself. They never spoke to her, so she didn't need to speak to them. It was the perfect group.

"Now, at this desk here, I want you, Miss Black to sit her with…er, ah! James, you come sit beside Bellatrix and across from them, Rodolphus and Miss…Wallace!"

Bellatrix had her face screwed up in complete disgust and James looked as though he would rather take a bludger to the head than sit with her.

After what felt like a lifetime of going through names and seating arrangements , Riley found herself in a group with Severus Snape, Lily Evans and her most favourite person in the world, Sirius Black who was also her new partner.

"Well, well, well, Martinez. Looks like we're going to have great fun this year!" Sirius said, a smirk playing upon his lips.

"_Ah, me ayuda…" _Riley mumbled, resting her head in her arms.

**A/N: Second chapter! I hope you like it! I kind of like it as I think it let's you know much more about Riley's character. In the next chapter, I'm going to introduce you to the Marauders a bit more so I'm looking forward to that! Only one translation needed for this chapter**

"_**Ah, me avuda…"**_

"**Oh, help me…"**

**Again, if this is wrong, please notify me!**

**Review please!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Trying to Toy With Emotions

_"Well you treat me just like, another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you, sir, I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out."_

"I can't take it! It's so bad that I'd rather be sitting with Peter!"

Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were having breakfast on Monday morning. Peter looked up from his breakfast, confused.

"What did you say, sorry?" Peter asked the three boys.

"Nothing, Peter. It doesn't matter." Remus said, smiling reassuringly at him, then turning back to Sirius.

"Padfoot, it can't be that bad," James said to him.

"It is! They just sit there and work! _Work_! Not that I want to talk to Snivellus and Evans anyway, but even Martinez doesn't say a word to me!"

"It is a school though, Sirius. It's a place of learning, thus, having to work." said Remus.

Sirius mimicked him and watched as Riley entered the Great Hall and sat down.

"She's always herself, isn't she?" Sirius wondered aloud.

"Who? Riley?" Remus asked, following his gaze.

Sirius nodded in response.

"Yeah, she is."

"She never talks to anyone," James said. "I mean, she'll only talk to you if she has to. She doesn't even talk to her sister that much."

"Sister?" Sirius looked away from Riley and was now focusing his attention on James, "I didn't think she has a sister."

"Claudia Martinez. Seventh year Ravenclaw."

"Ah_. Comprende_." He replied with a wink.

James grinned at his friend and looked at Lily who was getting up to leave for class.

"Shall we go-?" he said, starting to stand up.

"Sit back down, Prongs. I'm still eating and there is no way I am leaving when Evans is. Merlin, James, McGonagall would probably have a heart attack if we were early." Sirius told him, glaring.

James slowly sat back down and sighed. "Fine," he mumbled, frowning.

"Now, listen. I have a way to get Martinez to talk to me…"

X

Riley was the last one in her dorm to leave for breakfast, as usual. As she walked down the stairs to the Common Room, a girl in her third year walked up to Riley.

"Are you Riley Martinez?" she asked.

"Yes," Riley said, "Why?"

The girl handed her a letter, "Your owl flew through the window and dropped it on to the table I was sitting at."

"Oh," she took the letter from the girl, "Thanks."

She sat down on the armchair in front of the fire and opened the letter.

_Riley,_

_Mum here. I just wanted to let you know that your Father and I are back in Spain. Your Grandmother has fallen ill so we had to leave London ASAP. We visited her in the hospital and she is doing fine now. _

_I hope to hear from you soon._

_Lots of Love x_

Riley re-read the letter and then threw it into the bin. Her Grandmother was just like her Father. Heartless. And only loved Claudia, of course.

As she walked into the Great Hall, Claudia was no where in sight.

_She's probably bawling her eyes out, _Riley thought, rolling her eyes.

As she sat down, she could feel a pair of eyes on her, but she did not look. All she was focused on was eating before what had to be her worst day of the week. Why? All her classes included Sirius Black.

X

Transfiguration that morning dragged in for Riley. It was the one subject she had a very hard time understanding. She sat at the front of the classroom next to Mary who usually turned around to talk to Pauline. Not that it bothered Riley, of course. The only thing that annoyed her was the fact that every time Mary got the right answer or was able to transfigure something before Riley, she would smirk at Riley.

Sometimes Riley wanted to slap the smirk of Mary's face, but decided that might not go down well with McGonagall.

The rest of the day went by swimmingly. Sirius and the rest of the Marauders acted as though she never existed and never disrupted any classes(except for History of Magic, but that class is an exception)

Riley walked into the class and got her books out and sat down, giving Lily a small smile after she said 'hello'. Snape then walked in and started a animated conversation with Lily about what they were likely to be doing today.

And then _he_ walked in.

The Marauders never used to bother Riley. Yes, some of their pranks in class would annoy her, but she would just sit there quietly and ignore it, unlike Lily who blew a gasket. Now, after the run in at the library, every little thing they done got on her nerves!

The never even use to talk to her but now Sirius would try and talk to her all through potions. Were the glares and threats not enough?

"Good afternoon, Riley!" Sirius said brightly, causing Snape and Lily to stop their conversation and look at the pair.

"Black," Riley replied not even bothering to look at him.

"Oh, someone's not very friendy."

Riley didn't even bother replying. She just stared at the board and read what Slughorn had put up, telling them what they were doing today.

"I was talking to your sister last night," Sirius said, watching her open up her jotter and start to write instructions that were on the board. "Claudia, right?"

He watched as she seemed to pause for a second and glance up at him.

"Yep."

That was it? 'Yep.'? She didn't even seem concerned or annoyed. Well this plan was going great…not.

"Yeah, we were speaking for a while."

She only nodded, still writing.

Was this not bothering her at all? James had told him that when they past each other, they some times glared at each other and when they were seen talking together, it always seemed like an argument. How could this not be getting to her?

Sirius decided to keep quiet for most of the period, only talking to her when asking to see what she had wrote. He could never read Slughorn's writing.

"Oh, by the way," Sirius said as they packed away their things after the bell went, "I also asked her out on the next Hogsmeade trip."

Riley smirked as she put her final book into her bag and slung it round her shoulder.

"Really? And all of this happened last night, yes?" she asked him. Sirius nodded. "That's funny because if I recall right, you, James, Remus and Peter were testing pranks out on younger students _all night_. "

Riley then winked and left the classroom, leaving Sirius open mouthed.

X

"I think I'll need to do it," Sirius said as they sat down in the Common Room. "I'll need to ask her sister out for real."

"And why would that be?" Remus asked. "You just wanted to get her to talk to you in Potions."

"Yeah, I did, but it didn't seem to bother her so it was just like any other old lesson! Plus, it's…like a little solo project, you know? Like a prank I' do all by myself."

"I'd love to see how this goes." Remus muttered.

"It'll be fine. Martinez needs a bit of drama. She lives such a boring life."

In reply, Remus only shook his head.

"Wouldn't it make more sense if you ask Riley herself out?" Peter said. He then slapped a hand over his mouth as if he didn't mean to say it aloud. "I-I m-mean…It means you would be…I just think it makes more sense."

"Peter don't be so bloody stupid. Why on earth would I want to go out with _that_?"

X

Riley had been standing outside the Hospital Wing for almost two hours before she got let in. She had asked one of Claudia's friends where she was and they told her that she had been taken to Madam Pomfrey because she was in hysterics about their Grandmother.

She had stood outside hearing nothing but silence, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to tell her she had woken up from the sleeping draught.

"Why are _you_ here?" Claudia spat.

Riley raised her eyebrow at her sisters tone and sat down on the chair beside her bed.

"Just thought I'd be a half-decent sister and come and see if you were alright. That's all."

"Well I'm fine. You can leave now."

Riley stayed where she was, not even blinking.

"Why did you get so upset? Mum said _abuelita _would be fine."

"Does it matter? She was still ill, Riley! She could of died and we wouldn't of been there!" Claudia hissed, throwing her arms into the air. _"¿Por qué es usted tan estúpido?"_

Riley abruptly stood up and walked out of the Hospital Wing. On her way out, she passed Sirius who grinned and waved at her making his way into hospital. _This will not be good, _Riley thought to herself, shaking her head.

**Third chapter! I'm quite happy with this one too. I don't even know why, haha. **

**Translations:**

_**Abuelita **_

**Grandma**

_**¿Por qué es usted tan estúpido?**_

**Why do you have to be so stupid?**

**Ok, yet again, if any of these are wrong, please do tell me. Much appreciated.**

**Please review! **

_**Abbey xoxo **_


	4. Chapter 4 : Misused Spells

'_Best friends, ex friends til the end,_

_Better off as lovers and not the other way around.'_

Misused Spells

The next day, Riley watched as Claudia entered the Great Hall for lunch, smiling and laughing with her friends. She then looked at Sirius who was doing the same with his own friends. Neither of them had so much shared a glance.

Tuesday's were a relatively good day for Riley with the fact that she had Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms last. Charms was her absolute favorite subject. It was just the fact that there were so many spells out there for practically anything that amused Riley. It was same for Defense Against the Dark Arts. There were so many ways to defend yourself and things that you need to defend yourself for too. It was just fascinating.

When it was time to go to Defense, Riley gulped down the remainder of her pumpkin juice and left the Great Hall. She entered the classroom and sat down in her usual seat. Lily and Mary walked in, having what looked like a hushed argument. The Marauders soon followed, Remus taking his seat next to Riley, Peter behind them and at the back left hand side of them.

"Remus?" Riley heard Peter ask. Remus turned around to his friend.

"Yes?"

"Did we have homework?" he asked, sounding scared.

"No, Pete. We didn't."

Riley smiled at Remus who rolled his eyes but smiled at the same time as he turned back round to the front of the class.

Professor Edwards then entered the classroom. There was not one girl at Hogwarts, including Riley, that wasn't helplessly in love with the Defense teacher. He had bright blue eyes and his hair was a dirty blonde colour.

So maybe there were two reasons as to why Defense was a favourite class of Riley's.

"Remember, only send the stunning spell once your partner has already protected themselves!" Professor Edwards shouted over the noise of chairs being scraped back and people moving around.

Riley followed Remus to where they usually stood when they done practical work.

"What is it we've to do? Sorry, I wasn't really listening." she told him, biting her lip.

"We've to see how well our protective charms are. Before we send our stunning spells-'Stupefy'-we've to make sure our partner has their protective spell-'Protego'-up." Remus replied. "You can do the stunning first…So when I nod, you can go, alright?"

Riley nodded and watched as Remus moved further away from her and cast Protego. He then nodded.

"_Stupefy!_" Riley said and watched as her spell fell into his charm and simply disappeared.

"You go now," she heard Remus tell her.

Just as she was about to, she heard James and Sirius' practically yelling their conversation behind them.

"-didn't even finish my sentence and she had agreed!" she heard Sirius say.

"Good luck, then," James said, sounding quite un-interested.

Riley shook her head and carried on with Remus. She could no longer hear the other two boy's conversation.

Just as she had sent the spell towards Remus, she felt herself being thrown forward. She fell just at Remus' feet who was down by her side immediately.

"Riley, are you ok?" he asked her, helping her to stand up.

"Yeah," she nodded, "I'm fine." She looked around and saw that most people had stopped to watch her. Professor Edwards came hurrying towards her.

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, sir," she blushed and then noticed the amount of glares she was receiving. "I'm not sure what happened."

Professor Edwards nodded and look around the room.

"Did anyone see whose spell hit Riley?" he asked the class, looking around.

The majority of the class shook their head and suddenly Riley felt rather stupid. Everyone probably thought she done it on purpose.

"It was Black, sir," Lily said, standing two down from Sirius. "He threw the spell at Riley."

If looks could kill, Riley was sure Lily would be dead from the look Sirius had given her. His grin had been wiped off his face as Professor Edwards walked towards him.

"Outside. Now."

Sirius nodded and left, closely followed by Edwards who momentarily turned to the class.

"I don't want you using _any_ magic until I return or it's detention. Is that clear?" he told them sternly.

The class nodded and the moment the door closed, every girl in the room-except Riley- rounded on Lily. Riley looked at Remus who shrugged and walked over to her.

"I'm guessing that they're angry she sold him out," he told her.

Riley then nodded and watched shocked as Lily argued back, but what shocked her the most was that Mary, Lily's 'best friend' was merely standing watching. Not even defending her friend. Lily seemed to be fighting a good argument, because most girls had now turned their backs to her and went back to their original place. But one girl, Kirsty Letham, who had an on/off relationship with Sirius, didn't seem to be backing down.

Riley saw that Lily was oblivious to Kirsty's hand reaching into her robes and before she even had time to think, she automatically raised her own wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Linda's wand fell out of her hand.

"Riley!"

Cursing under her breath, Riley slowly turned around to face Professor Edwards.

"Yes, Professor?" she asked. Behind him she saw Sirius smirking. Oh how she wanted to slap him.

"What did I say before leaving the class?"

Riley sighed and mumbled. "We weren't to use magic while you weren't in…"

"Or?"

"Detention…"

"Correct," he said. "Looks like you'll be joining Mr. Black tonight."

Riley nodded and moved out of the way so he could go back to his desk.

"Just pack up for today," he told the class and quietly everyone made their way back to their seats. When the bell rang, Riley was the very first person to leave the classroom, speed walking to Charms.

"Riley! Riley-wait!"

Riley stopped and turned around to face Lily who was running through the crowd of pupils. When she reached her, she started to walk again.

"Thanks for doing that back there-disarming Kirsty- I mean, I'm sorry you ended up getting detention, but thanks anyway."

Lily smiled shyly.

"It was no problem," Riley replied, "It didn't look as if Mary was in any rush to help you so someone had to do it."

Lily shook her laughed half-heartedly which Riley only smiled at. As they entered Flitwick's class, the both looked at each other.

"Well, thanks again," Lily said before smiling and going off to her seat.

Riley only nodded this time and sat at her desk and then it dawned on her. She had gotten a detention and when you get detention, a letter is sent home. Her father was going to murder her. Not once had she received a detention. It was always praise for her work and now, because she had done the right thing, she had a detention.

On the other hand, she thought half-heartedly, she had probably made a new friend that day. She looked over at Lily who caught her eye and smiled while rolling her eyes as Mary walked in and sat next to her. Riley bit her lip and turned back to face the front where she nearly jumped off her seat.

She held her hand to her heart and glared at Sirius.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

Sirius grinned at her.

"Make sure you're in the common room at eight, alright? Then we'll go meet Filch"

"What? No, I won't. Why should I?" she asked sounding outraged.

"Great, you'll be there! See you tonight!"

Riley watched as he walked back next to James and then put her head in her hands. Out of all of the people who she could of served detention with, it had to be Sirius. Why did the world hate her?

**Fourth chapter. And maybe the last for two weeks because I go on holiday on Sunday. But if I'm in a good mood, I might write one before I leave. We shall see. Anyway, not much really happening in this one…The next one will be more eventful, I promise!**

**Abbey xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5: Detention

'_Hell or glory, I don't want anything in between'_

Detention

After Charms that day, Riley ended up sitting with Lily in the common room, doing her Transfiguration homework. It felt strange to be sitting in such a relaxed environment doing homework. In the library, she was able to concentrate on her studying and her studying alone. In here, it was even though people knew what you were doing, they would still talk to you!

"Are you ok?" Lily asked her as she watched Riley sitting stiffly in her seat.

"I'm fine," Riley replied, looking around the room. It was so noisy. "Does the noise never put you off?"

"No, I don't really notice it anymore to be honest," she replied looking back down at her essay.

"Oh."

Lily looked back at Riley and saw how uncomfortable she looked.

"Riley, if you want we can go to the library…"

"No, it's ok. It's stupid really," Riley laughed a little, "I kind of just don't understand how you can talk and do your work at the same time. I need to be focused on one thing at all times, you see."

Lily nodded.

"Ah, I understand you now. I use to be like that, too…"

She trailed off and Riley knew exactly why. Mary had entered the common room and stopped and stared at the two girls sitting together and then stormed off to the girls dormitories.

Lily sighed and dropped her quill onto the parchment.

"Do you want to go a walk?" Riley suggested.

"Yes," Lily nodded, "Let's go." she said standing up.

X

"So…let me get this straight…the only reason Mary has fell out with you is because you won't give James a chance? Really? That's pathetic."

Riley and Lily had walked through almost the whole of Hogwarts while Lily told Riley why Mary had acted the way she did.

"I know! I don't know why she's so damn upset about it…"

Riley only nodded in response. They entered the Gryffindor common room to see it was empty. Riley ran up to the girls dorm and looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was five minutes to eight.

"What time is it?" Lily asked her.

"Five to eight." she mumbled, falling back onto her bed. "I don't have time to go to dinner. I have detention at eight."

"Ah," Lily said, sitting on her own bed. "In that case, I'll bring some food up after I've had my dinner."

"Thanks, Lily," Riley said sitting up. "I better just wait in the common room for Black to show up."

Sighing, the two girls made their way back down the dormitory stairs and said goodbye.

Riley sat down on the armchair in front of the fire and waited for Sirius. She didn't _want _to wait on him, but she was here anyway so there wasn't much of a point just going to Filch when Sirius was going to show up.

When she heard the Fat Lady talking outside, she stood up and made her way to the portrait. Just as it opened up, Sirius walked straight by her, but done a double take and stopped himself.

"You really came?" he laughed.

"I was here already actually," Riley replied, "I just thought it would be silly to leave when you would be arriving soon, that's all."

Sirius only nodded.

"Shall we?" he said, opening up the portrait for her.

Riley walked out and headed down the stairs towards Filch's office.

"Stop walking so fast!" she heard Sirius call behind her.

"Well why don't you stop walking so slow? I thought Quidditch players were meant to be fit and healthy," she replied, continuing to walk at the same passé.

She suddenly felt his presence beside her.

"I'll have you know I am _very _fit and healthy!" he told her, outraged. "I just don't want to get to detention early." He shrugged.

Riley never responded and knocked on Filch's door. It opened slowly, revealing the caretaker.

"More students for detention?" he asked in a sarcastic tone, "Tsk, tsk." He stepped out from the door and closed it over.

"What are we doing tonight then, Argy?" Sirius asked him. Rile turned to him with wide, shocked eyes. He had never noticed they were blue…

Filch's eyes lingered on Sirius with nothing but hatred, but he seemed to of waved of the question.

"Professor Slughorn has left cauldrons to be cleaned out." he told the both of them, now taking them down the stairs to the dungeons. "You are not to leave until every cauldron is sparkling, understand? And no wands are to be used!" He said, stopping outside Slughorns class.

Riley nodded and Sirius merely shrugged. Filch pushed open the door of the classroom revealing the four desks to be covered in cauldrons. Riley gulped and Filch smirked and held his hand out.

"Wands please. You can get them from Professor Slughorn on your way out."

Riley placed her wand in his scrawny hands, as did Sirius. He gave them a dirty smile before leaving the class.

Sirius looked into a few of the cauldrons on the desk beside him.

"Do you think some of these are safe?" he asked Riley.

She shrugged, "I don't really know." She said, looking into a few of them. She saw a large metal ladle sitting beside one of them and put it into a kind of dirty pink cauldron. She immediately dropped it when it started sizzling, setting the ladle on fire.

"Watch it when you come a cross a dirty pink colour," she told Sirius who nodded. "Where do you suppose we put the potions? There's not exactly a sink we could put it down…"

"How about we put them in the buckets that are in the supply closet and each take turns taking them up to the first floor corridor to chuck them out the window?"

"The _window_? It could hit someone!"

"Well how about I do it so you don't feel bad? C'mon, it'll be quicker."

"Fine," she grumbled and went to the supply closet and re-entered with to large wooden buckets. "Let's just get this over with."

She dumped a bucket next to the desk he was at then went to the one beside her and started to pour all of the potions into the bucket.

They had worked in complete silence, only talking to each other when the buckets got full, which had been four times. As Riley finished scrubbing her last cauldron on the first desk, she turned to the desk behind her and started pouring out the potions.

She gave out a yelp when she saw the potion she was pouring out getting dangerously close. Sirius looked up at her for a moment and then went back to scrubbing the cauldrons.

Riley set the cauldron down and cursed under her breath when she realized she didn't have a spare bauble. She burst out laughing at the idea that came into her head.

"What's up?" Sirius asked her.

"It's…I…This is going to sound stupid, but I was about to ask if you had a spare bauble on you so I could put my hair up."

She glanced away as she saw Sirius eyeing her hair witch reached just the middle of her back.

"Well you're right, I don't have one. But if you go under the desk you're at, in the drawer with the tools, you should find one. I noticed that Linda keeps some of her things in there."

Riley done what he had told her, and sure enough, there was a packet of baubles.

"Thanks," she said, tying her hair into a bun. Sirius shrugged in reply and looked into his bucket.

"I think it's time to empty them again, does yours need done?"

"No, I just started."

Sirius nodded in reply and left the class. Riley sat down and wondered why he was being so civil. Only a few day's, no, _hours_ ago, he was annoying the living daylights out of her.

When she heard him return, she jumped up and went to empty another cauldron. But she looked down at her wrist and saw that she was wearing her charm bracelet. She decided it'd be best to take it off, just incase. She fiddled with the catch but she heard Sirius gasp and fall into her, causing her to let go of the catch which cause the bracelet to go flying off her wrist and into one of the potions.

"_¿Qué has hecho?" _she screeched and looked at him and then back at the potion. Her face had turned red with anger and was strongly resisting the urge to hit Sirius repeatedly. Instead, she went to plunge her hand into the cauldron.

Sirius grabbed onto her arm to stop her. She looked at him furiously and a light behind them exploded.

"LET GO OF ME!" she yelled at him, making him jump.

"Don't put your hand in there! Just leave it!"

"NO!"

Just then, Slughorn came running in.

"What is going on in here?" he asked, looking at the light that had smashed.

"My charm bracelet, sir…It fell into on of the potions. Please, get it out." Riley asked in a small voice, sounding close to tears.

Slughorn summoned her bracelet at once and it came flying towards him. He walked over to Riley and handed it to her and looked into the cauldron.

"Your bracelet shall be fine, Riley. The potion is just a very old Armotentia."

Riley nodded and turned around to wipe away a tear, making sure Sirius did not see.

"Thank you," she whispered, turning back to Slughorn.

"It's quite alright. I think that should be you two for tonight. It's almost eleven o'clock! Here are your wands…" he said taking them out from his robe pockets and handing them to each. "Now, off to bed the both of you."

Sirius nodded and followed Riley who had already left.

She was speeding up the stairs, desperate to get back to the common room.

"Riley….Wait!"

She kept on walking.

"C'mon, wait!"

She kept on walking.

"OI! MARTINEZ!"

This time, she stopped and turned around and came face to face with Sirius.

"_What_?" she yelled.

"I'm sorry about your bracelet, alright?" he told her, looking agitated.

"No! It's not alright!" Riley said. The lights in the hallway started to flicker on and off. "It will _never_ be alright! It's your fault that I almost lost it! It's your fault I never got it quicker!"

"Well I'm very sorry for not wanted something to happen to you when you went looking for a bracelet! It's _a bracelet_! It's not the end of the world!"

The lights around them went straight off.

"It is not! You just don't understand…How could someone like _you _understand?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked her angrily.

"Just stay away from me, ok?" Riley said, lighting her wand and walking off down the corridor.

Sirius watched her leave. Merlin, why did girls always have to over react?

After standing in the darkness for five minutes, Sirius lit his own wand and set off for the common room. The he just realized that after all of these years, Riley Martinez, had just showed her true self. She was no longer an innocent little bookworm.

**I know I said the next chapter might not be in two weeks, but I really could not help it! As soon as I posted the last one, I had to write the next one! I think I can safely say that the story is actually **_**beginning**_** now, do you know what I mean? Anyway, only one translation today!**

"_**¿Qué has hecho?" **_

"**What have you done?"**

**Please review! **

**Abbey xox**


	6. Chapter 6: Back In Potions

_Finally, I can seem honestly,_

_I've got the guts to say anything._

Back In Potions

After the incident with Sirius, Riley could barely stand being in the same room as him. Everywhere she went she could here his voice. His barking laugh. He was everywhere and she hated it. She hated him. How could he be so inconsiderate? It wasn't just some cheap, stingy bracelet. It was part of Riley and who she was. It was the last thing her Grandfather had ever given her. She needed it.

Her friendship with Lily was progressing so much that the two girls were inseparable. Riley had grown to enjoy Lily's presence and had even started participating more in class and making small talk with some of her classmates. She would sometimes find herself studying in the library with Remus and talking to him during classes. She was answering questions in class more frequently, too.

The end of October was coming close and as Autumn left and Winter was beginning to arrive, Riley wished for nothing more than to be back home in Spain where there was sun and heat. It was a misty Monday afternoon, classes had finished for the day and the common room was packed. It was the day before Halloween, when she had started fantasizing about her parents letting Lily stay with them in Spain for a while. _In my dreams,_ she told herself, _Only Claudia's friends are allowed in the house._ Which was true.

One summer, Riley had went to the beach and met a very nice muggle girl, her own age, named Jennifer. She had asked her round for tea, knowing her parents didn't mind muggles, and when she had turned up at the front door and introduced her, Riley's father sent her marching back to the beach. Later that night he had told her that he did not want any of her friends to be in their home as they wouldn't be sophisticated like Claudia's. This turned out not to be a problem as Riley never had any friends after that.

"You all right over there?" Lily asked her from the couch next to the fire.

"Yep," Riley replied, joining her. "Just daydreaming."

Lily nodded and went back to her book. This was how the two girls mainly spent their time together. Making small chit-chat, then just sitting in silence. Riley enjoyed it. They talked most of the way to their classes and at dinner, so it wasn't as if they were just friends with each other for the sake of it.

"Are you looking forward to the feast tomorrow?" Riley asked Lily.

"I suppose," Lily shrugged. "But I just know that Potter and Black will use the whole 'Trick-or-Treat' thing to do outrageous pranks, so at the same time, no."

Riley smiled a little. She secretly thought that James and Lily were perfect for each other. That was another thing. Riley found herself talking to James a lot more. Just a normal conversation really. 'Hello, how are you?' and all of that pointless rubbish. But James and Lily…well, their names just sounded great together, didn't they? James and Lily. Lily and James.

"The first game of Quidditch is on Saturday, are we going?" Lily asked her and Riley froze.

Saturday the 4th of November. What was happening that day other than the match? Something had happened…Riley just couldn't remember what.

"I'm not bothered. If you want to go, we'll go."

"It's better than sitting around, isn't it?" Lily told her.

"I guess."

Riley looked back out the window. She never usually attended the Quidditch games at school. She was a big supporter of it outside, though. No one knew this of course, except Claudia, who found it very un-lady like. It was her Grandfather that had taken her to the games in Spain. He was the only person, other than her mother, who seemed to care about her.

X

"Alright then, what ideas do we have for tomorrow?"

Sirius sat against his headboard and watched the other three Marauders sitting at the edge of their beds. They had finally managed to get Frank out of the room so they could discuss tomorrow's plans.

"A Hiccoughing potion in the teachers drinks?" Peter suggested.

"Well…" James said, looking at Sirius who rolled his eyes.

"Not good enough, Pete. Pretty rubbish to be honest." Sirius said, realizing James couldn't just spit out the truth when it came to Peter.

They pitched idea's for about half and hour when Sirius sighed and sat on the end of his own bed.

"Why don't we just keep it down a bit? It's not like it's April Fool's day where we're _expected_ to do something great, is it?" he told them.

"Well what do you suggest?" Remus asked him, sounding irritated.

"Something simple. How about we brew some Swelling Solution and set it on the Slytherins?"

Remus and James exchanged looks. James shrugged.

"Well, we got nothing better. Let's go get the ingredients and start tonight. Sluggy shouldn't mind."

X

That morning had been to quiet. The Marauders had been acting civil in every class they had had so far. Riley and Lily were sitting at the Gryffindor table at lunch, watching them.

"Surely they can't be doing _nothing_?" Lily whispered to Riley.

"They have to be. Halloween and April Fool's day is a chance for them to pull pranks and get away with the excuse 'This is what people do on these day's!' excuse." Riley replied.

A few seats down from them, the four Marauders were discussing their next class, Potions.

"The solution is in the dorm. After I've finished," Remus carried on, "I'll go and get it and go to potions and pour some of it into each of our cauldrons."

"Excellent," James replied. "And we all know who we've to _accidentally_ pour it on?"

"Snivellus." Sirius told him, grinning.

"Lestrange." Remus said.

"Carrow." Peter squeaked.

"And for me, Bellatrix." James said.

X

Riley sighed as she sat down at her sea in Potions and Lily jumped into conversation with Snape. Riley rarely spoke to Snape, even when he joined the two girls in the library sometimes. He wasn't exactly on her list of 'Get-To-Know-Them'. She looked around the class as everyone walked in. Peter scurried off to his seat beside Mary, looking nervous. Sirius, James and Remus followed behind them, taking their own seats.

When Sirius sat next to her, Riley turned her back to him, as she done every time he was anywhere near her. Luckily, he didn't have time to start up a conversation, as Slughorn walked in.

"Right, settle down. Get your books out and turn to page forty-nine where I want you to brew the Elixir to Induce Euphoria."

Riley hopped off her seat and walked off to the storage room. Sirius walked with James.

"Do it near the end of the lesson," James told him. "That way, we'll have time to run. And remember to use empty cauldron. For this potion."

"I know what to do, Prongs."

"Just double-checking." James shrugged and collected his ingredients.

As it was nearing the end of class, Sirius caught Remus' eye and nodded.

"Hey, Martinez…You don't mind if I borrow-"

He reached over the cauldron with the Swelling Solution in it and knocked it over the table and watched it pour onto Snape's hand.

"Hey!" Lily yelled at him and went to help Snape wipe the potion off his hand.

"Don't touch that!" Sirius shouted and watched Lily's hand hesitate.

"Why?"

"ARGH!" Snape was clutching his hand as it swelled up.

Across the class, somehow, James managed to get Bellatrix's nose to swell up. Sirius watched as Slughorn hurried over towards her.

"What was in that?" Snape shouted at Sirius.

"Must've been a leftover Swelling Solution. Whoops."

Riley watched between the two boys and decided to put her Elixir into her tube for marking. As she was pouring it in, some 'accidentally' poured onto Sirius' hand. _It's no Swelling Solution, but oh well _she thought, smiling to herself.

"Oops." she said to him, smiling cheekily.

Sirius looked up at her without uttering a word and flicked his and towards her face, causing the potion to splutter over her face.

"Oops." he replied.

Riley could feel some of it on her lips and tried her best not to lick it off. Instead, she wiped it of using the back of her hand. She glanced over to where Slughorn was and saw he was attending to a screaming Bellatrix. She dipped her hand into the Elixir and flicked some into Sirius' face and that's when it started.

Sirius retorted by grabbing his cauldron and pouring it all down Riley. As much as she wanted to scream, she held it and smiled, taking hold of her own cauldron.

"Miss Martinez! What is going on here?" Slughorn came running towards her, making Snape scowl at the lack of attention he was getting with his large hand.

"Black poured his potion on her, Professor." Lily said.

Slughorn looked at Sirius. "Is it true?"

"She poured it on me first!" Sirius said.

"It was an accident." Riley told Slughorn, shrugging. As soon as she shut her mouth, she tasted something funny on her tongue and felt liquid pour down her throat. She had swallowed the Elixir.

**This isn't exactly the best and I'm sorry for that. I got back last Sunday and while I was writing this, my head was all over the place. **

**On another note, how amazing is DH2? I think I must've cried through almost the full film.**

**Well, review please!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: A Very Happy Halloween!

'_Be your best friend, yeah I'll love you forever,_

_Up in the clouds, we'll be higher than ever,_

_Eh, eh, so happy I could die and it's alright.'_

A Very Happy Halloween!

"_Crap_." Riley muttered, quickly wiping away all of the elixir from her mouth.

She heard the bell ring and quickly grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom and headed straight for Gryffindor Tower. If she could remember right, this elixir would only last for exactly 24 hours. 24 hours of being all around happy and positive. That just wasn't Riley.

When she got to the common room, she felt a sudden change of heart. Why run away from everyone? Why should she hide her happiness of being blessed to be put on this wonderful earth? She dumped her bag in her dorm and walked back down the stairs, where she met Lily.

"Lily!" she said, pulling her into a hug.

Lily patted Riley's back. "I don't mean to be rude, Riley, but are you ok?"

Riley pulled out of the hug and smiled.

"Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be? It looks lovely outside doesn't it?" she looked out of the window. It was beautiful for the end of October. "It might be a bit chilly though so lets go get our scarves and we'll go for a walk!"

"No," Lily replied firmly. "Riley, you're only acting like this because you swallowed some of the elixir. Yes, I noticed. So just calm down. It's great to see you act happy and all but just calm down."

Riley watched Lily and then burst out laughing. She was buckling over and crouching down when the Common Room was starting to fill in with people staring at her. Lily stood there helpless.

"Riley-stop. Get up-no. People are staring-calm down, please!"

It didn't work. Riley was now rolling on the floor.

"Dear Lord," Lily muttered putting her face into her hands. She then looked up and saw Remus enter the room with Black, Potter and Pettigrew following. "Remus!" she yelled and beckoned him over.

The first thing he looked at was Riley.

"What's wrong with-?"

"She swallowed some of the elixir in Potions and she was all cheery and I didn't even say anything very funny, but she burst out laughing uncontrollably. What the hell do we do?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "I honestly don't know. There is no way of getting the elixir to wear off so quickly. Really, I think, we just need to get her to stop laughing."

"I've tried but-" Lily stopped as her eyes fell on Sirius who was watching Riley being laughed at by everyone else. "Black."

Remus turned to Sirius confused and then back to Lily.

"This might sound crazy, but even though she is happy, I think if she is with Black, we can at least get her to stop laughing."

"I don't really think he'll help, Lily," Remus said, looking back at him. "He's enjoying it all too much."

"Can you try?" she begged.

He shrugged and walked over to Sirius.

"Can you maybe talk Riley outside and calm her down?" Remus asked him.

"Excuse me?" Sirius replied, looking shocked at the suggestion but still laughed nonetheless.

"Please?" he asked, dropping his voice. "It's a full moon next week and I need to finish a few pieces of homework, but I need her help and I can't do it when she's like this. No offence, but I think just your presence will be able to stop her laughing."

Sirius mumbled a fine and walked into the middle of a circle that had now formed to watch Riley buckled over in laughter and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulders.

It took her a few minutes to realize what was going on, as she was still laughing, but it started to die down as she was being carried out of the portrait.

"Who's this?" she asked, still in a cheery voice but with a bit of uncertainty, tapping Sirius' back.

"Your worst nightmare," Sirius replied, sitting her down on a stair. He saw her smile falter a bit, but it still stayed.

"Oh," she said and started to fiddle with her fingers. "Why am I out here?"

"I was told to calm you down."

"Ok."

Sirius tilted his head and watched her. She was still smiling. "Usually you would question as to why you were having to be calmed down."

"But what's the point in asking questions all the time? It just causes arguments."

Sirius nodded then stood up. "Well, I think that's my job done. You can probably go back in now," he told her.

Riley walked up the two steps and told the Fat Lady the password then turned around to Sirius, who was already heading down the stairs.

"Are you not coming?"

"What?" he asked turning around and shook his head when she pointed to the common room. "Oh, no. I'm…I've got to meet someone."

"Okay then. Happy Halloween!" she called as he descended further down the stairs.

X

At the Halloween feast, Riley was sitting in between Remus and Lily, talking animatedly with anyone within listening distance. The feast had finished and slowly people were starting to leave, but if you were in conversation with Riley, you were going nowhere.

As the Great Hall started to empty, the only people left sitting at the Gryffindor table were Riley, Lily, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter. There were a few more students scattered all around the other house tables. Including Claudia at the Ravenclaw one.

"They're starting the Hogsmeade weekends quite early this year, aren't they?" Lily said. "I think they start next week."

"Yep," Sirius agreed, nodding. "The 11th."

Riley was sitting happily, staring all around her. The hall looked fantastic as it always did on Halloween. There were lit pumpkins flying above there heads among bats and there were trays in the shape of black cats crawling along with glasses filled with pumpkin juice.

"Riley!"

Riley jumped and turned around in her seat.

"That's two times I've called on-" Claudia was cut off by Riley.

"Claudia! Hello! How has your Halloween?" she asked her sister, happily.

"Er, fine." Claudia replied, looking taken aback by her sisters attitude. "Here," she said, pulling a bunch of flowers tied together out of her robes. "I found these today and thought you should write your message on a piece of parchment then send them off to _mamà y papà._"

Riley took the flowers from Claudia and smelled them. "Delphiniums? Lovely. But…what are they for?"

If Claudia looked taken aback a few minutes before, nothing compared to this.

"_What?_" she hissed. "Are you being funny? It's our _abuelo's _3rd anniversary on Saturday!"

_So _that's_ what's happening other than the Quidditch match,_ Riley thought to herself. _I knew it was something important. Wow. Three years without my own Grandfather._

"Oh," Riley replied. "Had a bit of a wee mind block there, sis."

Claudia didn't look amused and did not return Riley's smile. Instead, she looked over at Sirius.

"We're still on for _next_ Saturday, yeah?"

**TAAA DAAAA. Yep. New chapter. I'm trying to get back into this story. Leaving it for two weeks made new ideas pop into my head for it and now I need to try and work my way around what I had already written with a completely different idea. And I'm still trying to work out a few tweeks I have with this plot I have now.**

**Only one translation, and that was obvious : _abuelo's-_ grandfather's**

**ANYWHO, please review ;) **

**Abbey xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusing Friends

'_Just talk yourself up and tear yourself down._

_You've hit your one wall, now find a way around._

_Well, what's the problem? You've got a lot of nerve.'_

Confusing Friends

The next morning, Riley was the first to wake up in her dorm. She got out of bed and got herself ready then practically bounced down to the common room. She saw James sprawled across one of the couches and walked over to him.

"Good morning, James!" she said into his ear, causing him to wake with a jolt. He managed not to fall off of the couch.

"Riley…" he said, sitting up slowly.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked, sitting next to him.

"I was doing my Charms homework," he said picking it up from the floor.

"Did you finish it?" she asked as he flipped through it.

"Eventually," he replied and stood up, yawning. "I'm gonna go get ready, see you later."

"Bye!" she said. She walked over to a cabinet where students put books they had already left away for others to read. She picked one at random and left.

Riley decided she would just head down to breakfast early. There was no point in her waiting in Gryffindor Tower any longer seeing as Lily took ages getting ready every morning. Riley wondered why Lily put so much effort into her appearance when she was already so naturally pretty. She didn't wear a lot of make up but it was the amount of time she took in front of the mirror trying different ways to style her hair and would re-adjust her robes over and over again. And this happened every morning.

When she entered the Great Hall, she was the only Gryffindor in the hall. There were a group of Hufflepuffs, two Ravenclaws and no Slytherins. When Riley sat down at the table, she opened up her book, which turned out to be 'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'. Her breakfast appeared in front of her and she began to eat, while reading the first story.

X

When James entered his dormitory, he threw his Charms book onto his bed, grabbed his wand from his bedside table and marched over to Sirius' and pulled back the hangings and started to shake the bed using his foot.

"Sirius, get up."

With the bed shaking rather violently, Sirius didn't even stir. _The big lump_, James thought and looked around the room. He noticed a glass of water on Remus' bedside table and summoned it. He bent down to eye level with Sirius.

"Okay, listen here, Padfoot," he said, not even bothering to try and stay quiet. "I've got a glass of water in my hands and if you don't wake up, well, I think you know what I'll do."

The only reaction he got was Sirius mumbling something about five more minutes and then turning over. James straightened himself up and held the glass high above his head and tilted the glass upside-down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sirius was not the only person who had got a fright. Peter had fell out of his bed, Frank had darted his hangings straight open and as for Remus, he started sending curses all over the place. Sirius turned slowly towards James and gave him a cold look.

"Good, I've got your attention," James said, sitting on the bottom half of Sirius' bed. "You've got some explaining to do."

Sirius pulled his covers of himself and walked over to the bathroom. "After that stunt, I'm not explaining anything to you." And with that, he closed the door.

"Well someone's not a morning person."

"James, what in the hell was that all about?" Remus asked. "I nearly had a heart attack.

"I tried to wake him up in a very nice and polite way, so I was forced to take drastic actions; pour water over him."

James shrugged and Remus shook his head.

"Would it not of been easier to wait until he was awake on his own?"

"Yes, but that would have been no fun."

Sirius exited the bathroom in his robes and walked over to his bed to pick up his wand. Just as he reached out for it, James snatched it away.

"Prongs, I swear to-"

"When were you going to tell us you had a date for the Hogsmeade weekend?" James asked him.

Sirius shrugged. "I dunno. Now can I have my wand. I'm hungry."

"That's not an acceptable answer. Now I'm going to ask you again. When were you going to tell us?"

"Does it matter James?" James nodded. "Fine, I was going to tell you after dinner."

"When did you ask her?"

"Before dinner."

"Why her?"

"What's with all these questions."

James shrugged. "I'm a nosey bloke."

"Wand." Sirius said, holding out his hand.

"Fine," James mumbled and handed him his wand.

"Sirius?" Peter asked and Sirius turned around.

"Yes?"

"You're still playing about with Riley, aren't you? That's the reason you asked Claudia out."

Sirius smiled. "Well, Pete. I have to give you some credit. You're not as stupid as you look."

X

After breakfast that morning, the Marauders headed off to their first class, History of Magic. As Sirius and Peter walked off ahead, James and Remus stayed a few paces back.

"Why d'you think he's doing it?" Remus whispered to James. "Riley is more pissed off at him than ever and he's mad at her too. All he wanted from the start was someone to talk to during potions."

"I really don't know, Moony.," James whispered back. "I don't even get why going out with Claudia will make her angrier."

"Neither do I," Remus replied. "With the way Riley goes on about her, it's like she'd love to see Claudia with someone just to see how they cope."

James laughed as did Remus.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" James said as they walked into History of Magic where he saw Riley talking animatedly with Professor Binns. "I've got a funny feeling today's class won't be as boring as usual." James said to Sirius, sitting down at his seat.

Sirius shrugged. "Maybe so."

James sighed and then turned around to watch Lily who was trying to coax Riley away from Binns so he could start the lesson.

"Riley, leave your questions for the end- You can ask him about the goblin rebellion later-yes, I promise I'll wait."|

Finally, Riley left Professor Binns table and sat in her new seat, beside Lily.

James was right. Everything Binns said, Riley would ask about it to make the whole situation complicated and the whole class had never been more entertained.

"The Giant's soon became angry at the way the were being treated and later cause havoc all around the world-Yes, Miss Martini?" Binns said, sighing.

"Why were they being treated horribly, anyway, sir?" Riley asked, putting her hand down. "I mean, they really are just people aren't they, but only a big larger than the normal human being."

"They were very violent creatures."

"Creatures?" Riley said, tilting her head. "I don't think they should be called creatures, sir. This is kind of like saying werewolves are monstrous, vicious creatures," James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all shared awkward glances, "But really, they aren't. The people who are werewolves aren't in their right minds, are they? No. So really, you can't judge a book by it's cover."

Professor Binns merely shook his head and went back to reading off his notes. Riley smiled at Lily, feeling satisfied.

X

As the day came to a close, Lily could tell the Elixir was wearing off Riley. Soon enough, Riley was shuffling slowly behind Lily.

"I don't want to go to dinner, Lils," she groaned. "I want to go to _sleep_!"

"Tough tooties," Lily said, finally dragging her all the way down the stairs to the Great Hall.

On their way down the stairs, the two girls came across Claudia and her own two friends making their way down. Claudia caught sight of Riley and glared and Riley swore she heard a low growl in her voice. She shook it off and followed Lily to the Gryffindor table.

"This time, I have to say, Claudia has every right to be horrible to me," she sighed sitting down at the Gryffindor table. "I can't believe I forgot my papa's anniversary."

Lily said nothing. Not thinking it was her place to say anything about the situation.

"I'll need to write my note on the flowers and send them out on Friday night so they'll arrive at the cemetery on Saturday morning."

Lily noted that Riley was probably making mental notes to herself and didn't need her to butt in.

"So, tell me," Riley said, now giving Lily her full attention. "Is Black seriously having the misfortune of going on a date with my dearest sister?"

"Misfortune? I don't exactly choose that choice of wording, Martinez."

**Well, you won't be getting an update for a while! I'm going away for five days with my friends, but I promise to try and finish a chapter when I get home! I know this is short and not very exciting, but hey, every chapter can't be very good. Please Review!**

**Love Abbey xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9: Apologies and Anger

'_Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams,_

_Where the sewage of youth drown the spark of my teens'_

Apologies and Anger

"Well what word choice would you choose, Black?" Riley snarled, turning around to face Sirius who was hovering above her, his arms folded.

"Anything that wouldn't offend Claudia. It's a shame really," he said, "How someone as nice and funny as Claudia could have the… _misfortune _of having you as a sister."

Riley stood up to face him. "_Excuse me?_"

"Well, we all know that Claudia is more apt to go out with her friends and have a good time. Whereas for the past five years, you've been a rather boring little loner."

"Get lost, Black." Lily spat and stood up beside Riley.

Riley was just staring at Sirius, anger coursing through her. She knew that he knew that that had gotten to her. She knew he knew it was the truth. And it was. Until this year, Riley was happy to be alone. If she was alone, there was no drama and what was happening just proved how she was stupid to befriend anyone. She stood her ground though. She would never give Sirius Black the satisfaction.

"Well you know what, Black," Riley snarled, "All of that might be true but at least my family can accept me for who I am."

After registering the look of utter shock on Sirius' face, Riley stormed out of the Great Hall. She hadn't even noticed that half of the Great Hall had been listening to her and Sirius' argument. All she knew was that she had went just a step to far. But it was his own fault. He had pushed her. She quickly walked down the stairs and came across the portrait of a bowl of fruit. James had once let slip of how to get into the kitchens, so she tickled the pear and sure enough she had soon entered the kitchens of Hogwarts.

The place was swarming with House Elves running back and fourth from the four tables that represented the House tables in the Great Hall. She saw a clear space at the back of the far left table and went and sat down at it. There were immediately at least four house eves surrounding her.

"What can we be helping misses with?" one of them asked.

"Can I just have some pumpkin juice and chocolate cake, please?"

The four elves nodded simultaneously and ran off, muttering orders to themselves. Riley sighed and watched the house elves for a while. It was a shame really that this is what they done everyday. Riley even heard they clean up the common rooms at night. But they seem to enjoy it, so why take that away from them?

"Here is your pumpkin juice and chocolate cake, misses."

Riley thanked the elf and watched it walk away. When she looked down at the cake she realized she didn't even feel hungry. She got up from the table and started to make her way out when someone entered through the portrait.

"James," Riley said and turned back around and sat at the table next to her. James sat across from her. "Get it over with." she sighed and rested her head on the table.

"I'm not here to shout or yell at you, Riles."

She looked up.

"I just want to let you know, that what you said was just a little bit out of order. I know he was pushing you, but Sirius' family is a very…delicate place to go."

Riley whined. "I know, James, I know. I honestly really do fee horrible for saying it."

"I think…" James paused. "I think you should apologize."

He flinched, afraid Riley would smack him on the head as she had done so many times for him suggesting idiotic things.

"Fine.." Riley mumbled.

"Let's go back up to the common room, then."

James stood up and waited for Riley to follow.

"_What_? I've to apologize _now_?" Riley exclaimed, standing up.

"Yes."

"But- I can't do it _now."_

"Why not?" James questioned her. She opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, James had grabbed her hand and was now pulling her through the portrait and through the corridor.

X

"Padfoot!"

James had dragged a protesting Riley all the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room while she made up pathetic excuses on why she was unable to apologize tonight. As he entered, they Common Room was packed.

"He might not be here," Riley said, "It'll just need to wait then."

She managed to squeeze out of his grip, but stopped instantly as she saw Sirius at the bottom of the boys dormitory steps. She felt James stand beside her.

Sirius looked at her with distaste then back to James.

"What?"

"Riley here has something to say to you," James replied and looked at Riley who was giving him daggers.

She turned to face Sirius.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled, barely audible.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Sirius replied, smirking. "Can everyone in here quiet down for me? Martinez over here has something to say!"

He looked around the common room and watched as almost every eye turned to them.

"As you were saying?" He said to her.

"I said," Riley said, clearing her throat. "That I am sorry for what I said to you, Black."

"Apology not accepted," Sirius replied and turned to go back up the stairs.

"WHAT?" Riley yelled.

Sirius turned back around, smirking.

"You honestly don't think after one sorry, I'll forgive you instantly, do you?"

"Er, yes, I do!" Riley said. "That's how sorry's work! Someone says 'I'm sorry' and the other says 'apology accepted!'"

"Not with Sirius Black, it doesn't."

X

The Saturday morning sun shone through the windows of the girls dormitory, signaling that it was time to awaken.

Ever since Riley tried to apologize to Sirius, they had been arguing non-stop. And it was over the most pointless things.

"Did you put the boomslang skin over there?" Riley had asked him, civilly, one potions class.

"No! It must've been you."

"It was not!"

And that argument was only a minor one. Lily woke Riley up early as she had promised, so Riley could attach a letter onto the flowers for her Grandfathers grave that she would be sending off later on to her parents. Riley got up and pulled her hair into a messy bun and stuck on a pair of jogger bottoms and a tank top. She took the flowers Claudia had picked and went down to the common room to write her letter in private. It was too early in the morning on a weekend for the common room to be full, but there were a fair few, though she found a space next to the fire.

_Abuelo,_

_You have no idea how much I miss you right now. I can't believe I've actually survived three years without you…I feel horrible. Horrible that I sat and watched them tear you down bit by bit. How I watched them kick you out of the family for doing what was right. It sickens me that I couldn't do anything to help you. But I know you wouldn't of wanted me to, that to help you would've killed me too. I'm so sorry. So so sorry I let them do that to you. You were one of the two people in this family that paid attention to me when I needed it. One of the two people that cared for me. And now your gone. I have my bracelet though. You have no idea how much I love it and the lengths I go through to keep it safe…yes, the things I do to keep you in my memory. _

_I promise I won't let them break me like they broke you._

_Adore siempre, _

_Su Nieta, Riley_

Riley wiped away the tears that were now spilling onto the page and folded the letter and put it into an envelope. She ran up to her dormitory and got Lily to perform a charm that would prevent anybody from reading it. Nobody could know about the day her Grandfather died. Only she, Riley knew. She shook as she remembered that day. _No_, she told herself, _don't think about it_.

After his death, for weeks she had such horrifying nightmares and sometimes, when she let herself into those memories again, she could never go back to sleep, her dreams filled with pain, torture death…

"Are you sure you want to go down to the game. Riles?" Lily asked her, watching Riley stare blankly out of the window.

"Yes," Riley replied, returning from her thoughts, "It's best if I just keep my mind off it."

X

Down in the Great Hall, Remus watched as James and Sirius stuffed their face with the breakfast the elves had prepared that morning; beans, bacon, eggs, back pudding and toast.

"How do you digest it all?" he asked astonished at how quickly they were able to refill.

"It's not that much food, Moony," Sirius replied before taking another swat of food.

Remus watch them for a few more minutes and then looked at the entrance of the Great Hall where people were filing in quickly, eager for the match to start. He saw Riley and Lily enter, Riley looking rather far away and distant. Claudia then entered after her, looking very cheerful. As Riley passed where they were sitting ,Remus smiled softly and nodded. She gave a small smile back and sat further down the table with Lily.

"Here comes Claudia, Sirius," Peter warned him.

Swearing, Sirius dropped his fork and knife, quickly swallowed his food and wiped his mouth with a napkin lying near by. Claudia skipped up behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

"Guess who?" she asked, excitedly.

"Oh bloody hell," James mumbled and hid his face behind his hands.

"I'm not to sure…" Sirius replied, "I've got a funny feeling it's a very cute Ravenclaw?"

Remus hid his laugh behind his hands but James, obviously not afraid to hide his embarrassment that it was causing for his best friend, snorted. Claudia was oblivious to all of this.

"Correct," she said removing her hands from his eyes and giving him a peck on the cheek. "I just wanted to wish you good luck for today."

"Well thank you," Sirius said and turned around and gave her a kiss.

"Not at the table, _please_," James whined. "There are people trying to eat here!"

Sirius hit him in the gut, but pulled away from a now pouting Claudia. He winked at her and this seemed to satisfy her as she waved and left. Sirius went back to his breakfast as if the whole thing hadn't happened.

From the corner of his eye, Remus watched as Riley turned away from the group, looking livid, after watching it all. His attention was then diverted back to James and Sirius. James now had his hands over Sirius and in a very high pitched voice, he asked "Guess who?"

"Prongs…" Sirius replied, not sounding amused.

"No, wait," Remus interjected. "Let me guess…I think it's a very cute Gryffindor?"

"You think I'm cute? Oh thanks, Moony," James replied laughing and then giving Remus a high five across the table.

X

"It was only on Halloween she was yelling at me for being all happy and excited and it wasn't even his bloody anniversary! Now, on the actual day he died three years later, she's prancing about like Christmas has came fucking early!"

"Riley…"

"No, Lily! I have a right to be angry. She has no right whatsoever to be angry with me and the way I acted. If I hadn't of had the elixir, I wouldn't of even been acting like that. She has no excuse, though!"

Riley took in a few shaky breaths and took a drink of her Pumpkin juice. God help Claudia if she came across Riley today.

**You guys have no idea how thrilled I am with this chapter, haha. I'm finally getting back in to the swing of things with this story! I decided to write this last night because I got into trouble with my parents so they've been shutting off the internet at ten o'clock at night and it's honestly the best thing that's ever happened, haha! I think I'll be writing forever if they keep doing that!**

**Here's the translations :**

_**Abuelo - **_**Grandfather**

_**Adore siempre, su Nieta - **_**Love always, your Granddaughter.**

**Please review!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: The Quidditch Match

'_I wanna be praised from a new perspecrive,_

_But leaving now would be a good idea,_

_So catch me up I'm getting out of here.'_

The Quidditch Match

It was absolutely freezing outside in the stands. Even with large groups of people everywhere, body heat just wasn't an option at today's match.

"Is it usually like this?" Riley asked Lily as they made there way through the thickening crowds.

"Rowdy and noisy? Pretty much," Lily responded, bashing into people so she could get through.

Riley had never once attended a Quidditch match at Hogwarts as she always used the free time to take advantage of the deserted library. It was murder to find peace in there at the weekends.

Riley made a grab for Lily's hand as they came across a thin gap that would take them to the very front of the stand. Lily pushed through the gap, pulling Riley with her, causing the two girls to fall onto the floor.

"Watch where you're going!"

Riley cursed silently to herself when she heard Claudia's voice and stood up and helped Lily, who she had landed on top of.

"Riley? Why are you here?" Claudia asked, looking surprised.

"I came to support my house," she said, not looking at her sister directly in the eye.

"That's different." Claudia stated. "Did you send away your flowers?"

"Yes," Riley answered bitterly, now looking at Claudia. "Did _you_?"

"Of course, I did!"

"I wasn't sure, that's all." Riley shrugged. "You just seemed a bit too cheery for my liking, giving the circumstance."

Claudia glared daggers down at her and opened her mouth to say something, but Riley cut her off.

"_No_, Claudia. I know what you're going to say. That that night on Halloween I was a bit to happy, and yes I was, but do you know why? I had accidentally drank Elixir to Induce Euphoria, so that's my excuse and a pretty good one if you ask me. And what's _your_ excuse, hmm?" Riley spat. "Is it that you're just over the moon that you finally have your first boyfriend? Your just so happy about that that you don't give a flying fuck about our grandfathers death, isn't that right? "

Everyone standing around the girls had quieted down to listen to Riley, who didn't realize how loudly she was actually shouting. Claudia looked at her sister, shocked by the outburst. Never had Riley shouted at her. Riley had always had bitter feelings towards her sister and those feelings were always returned, but she usually kept those feelings bottled up and only replied with sarcastic comments. Never before had she yelled at her.

"What?' Riley snapped at Claudia. "Can't think of a lie on the spot? That's what I thought. C'mon, Lily."

As soon as Riley turned to walk away, the crowd around them moved out of the way instantly to let her through. Lily followed behind her and chose a space to stand that was right up at the front. All of the other stand were full and Madam Hooch had stepped out onto the pitch, the teams then following behind her on their brooms.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked, as the crowd cheered.

"D'you know what? I feel great!" Riley exclaimed. "That was fourteen years of built up anger, finally getting let out!"

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the pitch was filled with blurs of red, gold, green and silver.

"And they're off! Gryffindor in possession of the Quaffle. Potter passes to MacDonald who dodges a bludger sent from Black of Slytherin-"

"I didn't know Mary played Quidditch!" Riley exclaimed.

Lily nodded, "Yeah. She only made the team this year, though."

Riley nodded and looked back onto the game. Alongside Mary was Sirius, who was sending bludgers at Slytherin players. She then looked over to his brother, Regulus. Merlin, they looked identical. If Riley didn't know Regulus was in the year below them, she would've sworn they were twins. Regulus was a bit more bulkier than Sirius and his hair was much longer.

"-AND POTTER SCORES! 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole stand had erupted. Riley watched as the Slytherin keeper, who she didn't know the name of, was yelling at Malfoy, who just flew away without a care in the world.

The game was becoming pretty eventful. The two teams were now tied at 230 and there was still no sign of the snitch. Nobody was really watching who had the Quaffle anymore. Everybody's eyes were on the Black brothers who seemed to be having a war over the bludgers, hitting them at full force towards each other. Madam Hooch had called them both off the pitch at one point to tell them to focus on the game, not personal differences after Sirius nearly knocked Regulus into the stands, the bludger going with him. They had calmed down after that.

The game had started to slow down after that. It had been going on for almost two hours and the players didn't seem interested anymore, but it was a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game and both were determined to crush one and other, so they kept going as aggressive as ever, throwing the Quaffle all over the place.

"Sirius!"

Sirius had stopped just next to there stand and Riley looked over the edge and saw Claudia beckoning him over. Riley rolled her eyes and watched as Sirius glance at the game and then zoomed over to her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"He honestly isn't doing that is he?" Riley yelled.

Lily shook her head. "No brains, honestly. If we end up loosing, it'll be all his fault and I wont blame the Slytherin's for taunting us if we loose if we have someone as stupid as him on our team."

Riley nodded in agreement. Nobody else seemed to of noticed Sirius. Their eyes were on both of the Seekers that were now diving for the Golden Snitch. Riley's eyes flickered from the Seekers to Regulus Black who was just a few feet away from Sirius. She saw a bludger get sent his way and saw that he then hit it in the direction of Sirius.

"Shit," Riley mumbled and then hung off the edge. "Black! BLACK!"

It was getting closer…

"BLACK!" Riley screamed.

He looked around for the person calling his name. He still hadn't noticed the buldger-

"SIRIUS, MOVE!" she screamed as the bludger just about came into contact with his head. But she was too late. Just as he was about to turn around to see what she meant, it hit him right on the side of the head and sent him flying off his broom, his arm hitting the side of the stand. Riley heard screams all around her and quickly pulled out her wand.

"_Aresto Momentum_!"

X

Everything hurt so bloody much. But he could feel his hand as it was warm, so that was a good sign. Sirius couldn't remember what had happened. One minute he had been talking to Claudia, the next someone was screaming his name and it had all went black.

"I can't believe _you_ of all people were the one to save him."

"Oh, shut up, James. I'm not that heartless."

Sirius recognized the voice and he himself, was shocked at what he had just heard.

"Before what happened on the pitch, I would've disagreed, Martinez," Sirius said and opened his eyes, revealing the sight before him. James was sitting to the left of him, Riley beside him and Remus beside her. On his right, Claudia sat, his hand in hers, Peter sat beside her and the rest of the Quidditch team stood at the bottom of his bed, including Lily.

"You alright, mate?" James asked him.

Sirius looked down. His left arm was in a sling.

"I've felt better," he shrugged and grinned. "Did we win?"

"Yeah, we did. Just as you fell off your broom, Jack caught it. You should've saw the Slytherin's faces. It was priceless."

"I'm sure it was," Sirius laughed.

"Your broom is fine by the way," James carried on. "Right after the match, Riley went onto the pitch and got it while we brought you up here."

Sirius eyes fell onto Riley who was looking down at her hands.

"Right! There is simply too many people in her. Only four visitors per patient. Now, out!"

The rest of the team mumbled things like it was good to see he was ok and Riley stood up to leave with Lily.

"No, Riley. Stay." Sirius said.

Riley turned around to face him looking surprised. Sirius knew how she felt, he too was surprised with himself.

"She said only four people-" Riley tried to reason.

"Claudia, do you want to go down to dinner? I'm fine here."

"What?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Sirius replied. "I'll see you in a while, promise."

Claudia nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek and left, glaring at Riley before leaving.

"I'll just wait on you outside," Lily said and left after Claudia.

Riley resumed to her previous seat.

"It was you trying to warn me, wasn't it?" Sirius asked her.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why shouldn't I of?"

"You didn't answer my question."

Riley sighed. "I done it because although you were being stupid by…I don't know, _abandoning _the game, it was still unfair of Regulus to send the budger towards you when you had no clue whatsoever that it was coming and he obviously sent it intending serious injury."

Sirius nodded.

"That's pretty much it," Riley said.

"She also saved you from a painful landing," Peter cut in.

"Really?" Sirius asked her, now slightly amused.

"Yeah. Dumbledore probably would've done it but…Well I had my wand close to me and I knew the spell so…I done it."

Sirius nodded, again and Riley stood up.

"Well, I'm going to go down to dinner, see you guys later."

As she pulled open the Hospital Wing door, she stopped.

"Thank you, Riley. And…apology accepted."

She turned around to see Sirius grinning and sent him back a smile and caught him winking before she turned back around to leave.

**Two chapters in two days. Might as well get used to this guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did!**

**Please review.**

**Abbey xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: Friendships

'_And I can tell just what you want, _

_You don't want to be alone, you don't want to be alone._

_And I can say it's what you know, but you've known it the whole time.'_

Forming and Re-Forming Friendships

"Everything ok?" Lily asked as Riley closed the infirmary door.

"Yeah, it's all good. He accepted my apology about the whole family acceptance so I guess saving someone's life has it's perks."

Lily laughed, "Yeah, I bet it does."

The two girls made there way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Everybody was talking about Sirius' accident and many students went quiet when the noticed Riley enter. Some believed that she was trying to distract him so the bludger hit him and many believed the actual truth; she was warning him about it. Riley ignored the whispers she heard heading up the table. She just picked a space and sat down. She looked up at Lily who was still standing looking hesitant. Riley was about to ask her what was wrong when she sat down next to her, staring down at the plate that had just filled up. Riley looked up and saw Mary and Frank sitting across from them. She looked at Lily and gave her an apologetic look.

"Listen, Riley," she heard Mary say and looked at her. "I think that was really good that you helped Sirius out, despite your differences."

Riley shrugged but smiled nonetheless. "Thanks. At least someone thinks I done it from the goodness of my heart."

Mary nodded, smiling in response and went back to her dinner. Everyone ate their dinner in silence, an uncomfortable silence. Frank seemed to be talking to a few younger students but the three girls didn't speak a word. It never really bothered Riley as she never use to speak to Mary anyway but she could feel the tension off Lily, who was shoveling food into her mouth. Riley thought she could probably give James and Sirius a run for their money right now.

"Right," Lily announced, sitting down her cutlery. "I'm done. You coming?"

"Yeah, let me just finish this off and we'll go."

Riley quickly scooped up the last few bits of her mashed potatoes and stood up. She heard Mary utter a quiet 'goodbye' and she gave her a small wave in return. Riley and Lily walked back up to the common room in silence with only other students conversations filling their ears. When they arrived at the portrait, Lily gave the Fat Lady the password and they entered, revealing an empty common room.

"Lily, I'm really sorry about Mary. I didn't know she was there. I just sat down and I didn't look-"

"It's ok, Riley, honestly." Lily sighed and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. "I'm just annoyed that she doesn't talk to me because of a completely stupid reason!"

"I know, I know," Riley said.

"So why did Sirius want to keep you in the Hospital Wing for?" Lily asked.

"He just wanted to know why I saved him," Riley laughed. "He was quite confused by it all."

Lily laughed. "I can see why."

Riley smiled and stared into the fire. Today had been quite eventful. She finally stands up to Claudia by giving her a taste of her own medicine instead of giving her sarcastic comments back that would just give her all the more reason to knock Riley down. She then tries to protect her one and only enemy, Sirius and he ends up being completely nice and accepts her apology that was long overdue. Riley heard voices outside of the portrait and tore her eyes away from the fire and looked up.

"He would tell us if he did, Moony."

"He might not want to know because he would think that we would think it was just a joke and we would tell him to back off."

"And what are you on about?" Riley asked James and Remus as they entered the room, Peter standing behind them.

James and Remus shared a quick glance at each other.

"Nothing, doesn't matter." James said.

Riley raised an eyebrow, but didn't push on.

"So, Evans," James said sitting in between Riley and Lily, "What did you make of the game?"

"It was good Potter. Mary and Gordon scored some excellent goals."

"What about me?"

"I never really noticed you, my bad."

Lily smirked and got up and headed up the girls dormitories stairs.

"I'll be up in a few, Lils!" Riley called after her. "So when does Sirius get out of the Hospital Wing?"

"Sirius? First name basis now, are we?" James taunted, poking her ribs.

"Stop it," Riley laughed and slapped his hand away.

"Madam Pomfrey says if his arm is in better condition in the morning, he should be allowed out." Remus said, a smile playing on his face.

"What are you two smiling at?" Riley ask cautiously.

"They think that Sirius-"Peter started, but Remus stopped him by standing on his foot.

"Peter doesn't know what he's talking about," James said to Riley. "It's been a long day for him. He's too tired to know what he's saying."

Riley looked at the two boys suspiciously and went to say something but Remus cut her off.

"Mary is just away up there, maybe you should go up to make sure she and Lily don't murder each other."

"Right, g'night, boys." she said before running up the girls dormitory stairs. She went to pull the door open, but paused as she heard Mary talking.

"Lily, please, just listen to me- I'm sorry about what I said. I know, it was a stupid thing to get angry at you about-"

"Too damn right it was."

"I know it was. But…Ok, I like James. Alright, I said it and yes, I was jealous that he would always give you every bit of attention and the way you treated him back made me angry. It's just, you have this really great guy chasing after you and you just wave him off. I understand that it'll be annoying, I just think it's because I like him, I don't like him to be treated like that."

There was silence in the room. Riley was honestly shocked at the information. It had never entered her mind that anyone could actually like James. Everyone knew that he had his heard set on Lily and there was no way anyone would be able to change that.

"Can we please just go back to the way it use to be? I miss you," Mary pleaded.

"Ok, ok," she heard Lily say and that was when Riley decided it was time to enter.

As she opened the door, she saw the two girls in the midst of a hug. She acted surprised.

"Am I missing something, here?" she asked, half suspiciously, half laughing.

"Everything's been cleared up, that's all." Lily said. "Everything's back to normal."

"Oh, good." Riley fake smiled.

Somehow, she didn't like the idea of everything going back to 'normal'.

X

The next day, Riley spent the full day in the library, doing all of next week's homework that was due so far. Lily and Mary decided to do it in the common room, like 'normal'. Yes, Riley felt a little bit left out. All morning at breakfast the two girls had talked the whole time. Riley barely got two words in. Riley sighed and shut over her Defence Against the Dark Arts book and rolled up her parchment. She had finally finished. She took a few moments and looked around. She had sure missed spending every night in the library. Even when she didn't have homework to do she still liked to come and sit and look through the rows and rows of books.

"You ok there?"

Riley looked up and saw Sirius standing over her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." she replied.

Sirius smiled and pulled out the chair across from her with his free arm and sat down. "Just thinking?"

Riley nodded in response.

"When did you get out, then?" Riley asked, nodding towards his sling.

"'Bout an hour ago. Thought I'd come here and get books for my homework though."

"Sirius Black doing homework?" Riley said in mock shock. "I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Hey! I resent that! I always do my homework…when I feel like it of course," he added, chuckling.

"Well what can I say?" Riley said. "I'm impressed. You're just out of the infirmary yet you plan on doing homework. Most people would use that as and excuse _not _to do it."

Sirius shrugged and reached for the book that was sitting beside Riley.

"What's this? Tales of Beedle the Bard?" he said, looking up at her and handing it back to her. "Good book."

"You've read it?" she asked, taking it from him.

"Of course I have! Every kid that grew up in the Wizarding World got this read to them. Have you never read it?"

"No, I've not. Back home, we had our own little set of witchcraft stories." she replied, absent mindedly playing with the charms on her bracelet.

"Really? What were they like? Are they in a book too?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not too sure, they probably are," Riley said. "My Grandfather would just sit and tell me them; he knew them by heart. I loved those stories. When I was eleven, for my birthday he gave me the charm bracelet," she said holding it up to show Sirius, "Each charm represents a story. He gave me it so I would never forget them."

Sirius nodded, clearly interested. He looked at her charm bracelet and counted five charms.

"Which charm is your favourite?" he asked her.

Riley took off the bracelet and handed it over to him.

"The tree. It's my favourite story."

"What's it about?" Sirius asked, handing her back that bracelet.

Riley smiled at him and started to put all of her things into her bag. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time. Right now, I think I'm going to go down to dinner. Are you coming?"

**You guys should seriously love me right now. I don't think I'll be updating as quick from now on as I have other priorities at this moment, but I will be working hard on the story nonetheless!**

**Please review**

**Abbey xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12: Blood and Family

'_You never said this wasn't what you wanted._

_Was it, was it?'_

Blood and Family

The weeks for Christmas were drawing closer and Riley was debating on staying at Hogwarts or going home. It was the first of December and it had just started to snow. Riley was sitting in the Great Hall with Lily and Mary, reading the Tales of Beedle the Bard. She had finished it a while ago, but she still liked to go back and read it. The morning's post was still to arrive and Riley was expecting a letter from her parents asking her what she wished to do for the holidays. Normally, she would go home but Lily said she had plans to stay and Mary was going home.

The situation between the three girls had become somewhat a routine. They would have breakfast, lunch and dinner together with Lily and Mary talking mostly and Riley joining in sometimes. Riley would study alone in the library whereas Lily and Mary would study in the common room and when Mary was at Quidditch practice, Lily and Riley would take a walk around the castle together.

Usually when Riley was in the library, there would at least be one Marauder there to keep her company. It usually varied from Remus and Peter, to Sirius and Remus to just James. Sometimes they would be there individually though it was mostly Remus, Sirius was time to time, James was once in a blue moon and Peter just didn't go anywhere by himself.

"Good Morning, ladies," Sirius said, sitting down next to Riley.

Lily and Mary carried on talking like he wasn't there. Riley turned to him and smiled.

"Morning," she replied.

Sirius nodded towards Lily and Mary.

"Good conversation?" he asked Riley sarcastically.

"Excellent," she said. "It's so good I can't even get a word in."

Sirius laughed as James, Remus and Peter joined them.

Riley and Sirius were getting along better than ever. They weren't close but in classes they would make small talk and whenever they saw each other they would always say hello. Saving someone's life really did change their attitude towards them.

Riley watched as James and Sirius piled bacon, toast, beans, eggs, black pudding and brown sauce onto their plates. She felt sick at the smell of it. She scrunched her nose up.

"That is disgusting," she noted.

James looked up, a bit of bacon handing out of his mouth.

"What?"

"What you're eating- it's disgusting. And don't talk with your mouth full!"

James swallowed.

"I'll have you know, Miss Martinez," he said, pointing his fork at her, "This is absolutely delicious and is good for growing boys like Padfoot and myself."

"I think I'll stick to my cereal." Riley said, looking away from their plates.

She looked up as she heard the screech of an owl and soon enough, the Great Hall was filled with owls. Lily had received a package of homemade cakes from her mother and shared them amongst the three girls, with Riley sneaking two more and giving them to James and Sirius without her noticing. Riley noticed an owl flying over to Claudia and dropping of a letter and then it flew over to the Gryffindor table and gave one to herself. Before she could reach into her pocket for owl treats, the owl was gone.

She turned the envelope over and opened it up.

_Dear Riley,_

_Are you planning on coming home for Christmas? I know you mentioned possibly staying at Hogwarts with a friend but your Father and I would prefer you to be home this Christmas as we will be having some guests stay for two nights. It's only business, but we would find it more homely if you and your sister were here together. Your Father and I will explain more when we see you._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Mum x_

Riley sighed and folded up the letter.

"Sorry, Lils," she said. "Looks like I have to go home for Christmas."

"Oh, it's ok." Lily shrugged. "I think Severus is staying so I won't be alone all of the time."

Riley smiled and went back to her breakfast. She still couldn't register how Lily and Severus Snape had became friends. Yes, they were both excellent in all there classes but he was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. It was strange how they became friends.

"Bloody hell," Sirius mumbled as he saw his own family owl fly down the Gryffindor table and land in front of him.

"'Sup?" Riley asked him.

"It's a letter from dear Mother…" he said and looked at James who was staring with his mouth open in shock.

Sirius never ever received letters from home. Not even when he got them sent home for getting into trouble. His parents seemed to of given up on him, claiming him to be a 'lost cause' and a whole lot of other things.

Sirius opened the letter.

_Sirius,_

_We request you come home for the Christmas holiday's. Your brother is coming too. _

Sirius was laughing. How blunt was that. Two sentences was all he got. He threw the letter over to James.

"Short and simple, eh?" James said and gave it back to him a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said with a nod. He took the letter and scrunched it up and stuck it into the pocket of his robes. "Short and simple."

X

"So what made you want to stay for Christmas?"

Riley and Lily were walking along the third floor corridor, talking randomly. This is what usually happened when the two girls were left alone. They would talk about the first thing that popped into their head and Riley preferred it that way. Although she and Lily were rather close, she really didn't know much about her.

"My parents are going to Wales for Christmas to visit my grandparents and they were taking Petunia with them. So if I went, I would need to spend ever waking hour with Petunia and her snide remarks. Whereas, if I was back home, I could easily avoid her."

Riley nodded. "I see…You do know James is staying, right?"

"Yes," Lily sighed. "I know."

"Your Christmas should be interesting."

"It will."

The two girls laughed and walked out of the corridor but stopped immediately when they turned to head up the staircase.

Claudia was walking down the stairs, laughing with Bellatrix Black. _Bellatrix Black_. Riley couldn't believe what she was seeing. She stood there, her mouth wide open, staring at the two girls.

"Did you see their faces?" Bellatrix laughed, almost doubling over. "They almost pissed themselves."

Claudia nodded, laughing hysterically, her eyes watering.

Riley and Lily shared the same confused expressions then looked back to Claudia and Bellatrix who had now noticed their presence and were now calming themselves.

"Riley," Claudia stated.

Riley gave her sister a look of disgust and shook her head.

"Let's go, Lily," Riley said and went to walk by Bellatrix, but she stopped her.

"Ah, Riley." Bellatrix said. She turned to Claudia. "She's in some of my classes. Bit of a quiet one. Wouldn't think she was related to _you_," she said and then looked back at Riley. "Especially with the friends she has. A bunch of blood traitors and…mudbloods." Her eyes lingered on Lily and Riley saw her hand slowly moving into her robe.

"Girls, what is going on here?"

The four girls turned around and saw Professor McGonagall walking up the stairs towards them.

"Nothing, Professor." Claudia answered. "We just bumped into each other."

"Very well," McGonagall said. "But it's almost curfew, so I suggest you all get back to your dormitories. We wouldn't want your houses to loose points."

Riley knew the last part was directed at her and Lily and the two of them left immediately. Lily was quiet the whole way up to the common room and before they entered, Riley stopped Lily.

"Lily, listen to me. I didn't know Claudia and Bellatrix were friends. And if Claudia is taking lessons from Bellatrix about blood status, I am most certainly _nothing_ like her, neither is my family. Ok? I have never uttered that word Bellatrix said because I really couldn't give a rat's arse about your blood status."

Lily nodded and pulled Riley in and hugged her.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked, pulling away.

"Yeah," Lily replied. "I think I'm going to go to bed, though."

"Ok," Riley said and they entered the common room. Lily went straight to her bed but Riley sat by the fire with Remus and Peter.

"Everything alright, Riles?" Remus asked her and set down his quill.

"Just peachy."

Remus knew when it was best not to bombard Riley with questions when she was obviously angry or upset about something and right now, she was both. She was silently praying that this was all a dream and that she hadn't seen Claudia and Bellatrix getting along…being _friends_. She knew that her father worked in a business which included the Black family but he never mentioned anything about the meetings or who within the Black family he was meeting so she doubted that Claudia and Bellatrix knew much about each other. She just couldn't understand it all. Claudia knew the people that Bellatrix went around with. She knew that Claudia knew that Bellatrix and her friends were known for praising the Dark Lord. So why befriend her?

Riley grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, frustrated. Luckily, the common room was empty except for herself, Remus, Peter and a few seventh years so not many people would be able to say she was crazy. She heard a clutter of people walking through the portrait hole and ran straight towards James and Sirius.

"James, I need your cloak. Now."

It took James a few seconds to register that Riley was in front of him and he went to say something but he fainted.

"What the-?"

"I accidentally hit him across the head with my bat on the way up here," Sirius explained. "He's been feeling rather dizzy ever since."

"Right," Riley said, pursing her lips. Did Sirius know about his girlfriends new friend? She decided not to bring it up. "Do you know where his invisibility cloak is? I really need to use it."

"What for?" he asked.

"Sirius, please. I swear, once I know why, you'll be the first to know."

"Right, fine. Come with me," Sirius said, leading her up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

X

"All _four_ you designed _this_?" Riley asked in astonishment.

When they entered the dormitory, Sirius had went straight over to his bedside cabinet and pulled the Marauder's Map out of his drawer and handed it to Riley and explained how it worked.

"Yep. Only just finished it a few months ago actually."

"And it really works?" she asked, eyeing Bellatrix's dot.

"Definitely."

"You lot are amazing, d'you know that?"

"Well, I don't like to brag…" Sirius said, but Riley hit him playfully on the arm.

"So where is James' cloak?"

Sirius walked over to the trunk at the bottom of James' bed and opened it up and then pulled out James' invisibility cloak. She remembered during one of their nightly trip's down to the kitchens, he let slip that he had one and from then on, due to Riley insisting on it, he brought it along with him so Riley could hide under it so she wouldn't get caught. She wasn't sure how here parents would take it if they got a letter home saying she had been caught out of bed after hours.

"Thank you," she said and wrapped it around her neck, only leaving her head visible. "I love this thing. It'd be a really good joke at Halloween just to walk around with your head floating around, wouldn't it?" she laughed.

"That's not a bad idea actually…" Sirius laughed.

"Hey! I thought of it first, so I get to do it!"

"Ok, ok! Know you better get going. You know, do whatever it is you gotta do."

"Right," Riley nodded and put the cloak over her head. She went to turn around but she stopped and took removed the cloak from her head and went over to Sirius and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the help."

After that, she put the cloak back on and left quickly, leaving a dumbfounded Sirius behind and also trying to hide a blush that no one could even see.

X

She was alone. Perfect. Riley muttered 'Mischief Managed' quietly and stuffed the map into her pocket and answered the question the portrait before her and entered the Ravenclaw common room. She had only been in the common room once and that was only because she had heard Claudia was having some sort of mental breakdown because of her O.W.L examinations. A lot had changed in a year.

Riley saw her sitting at a table next to a large window. Claudia was sitting with books open in front of her and her quill scribbling down furiously.

"Were you too busy with your new friend to do your homework?" Riley scowled, removing the cloak.

Claudia dropped her quill and looked at Riley. She looked scared.

"How did you get in here? You aren't allowed."

"Well that's a bit of a shame, isn't it?" Riley said. "So when were you going to inform me on this new friendship you've formed, hmm? I bet Sirius would love to hear about that. His beloved girlfriend with his most hated cousin…I can tell he'll take it well."

Claudia was suddenly on her feet and in front of Riley, staring down at her.

"Don't you dare. Don't even think about it Riley."

"Why are you friends with her then?" Riley spat. "Of all the people in Slytherin you could of befriended, you go for her! Why? She is absolutely horrible and she goes against everything we were brought up to think!"

Claudia laughed bitterly.

"What we were brought up to think? And what was that? How thick are you, Riley? Remember all those muggle friends you would make back home? Hmm? Did you never stop and think why _Papá_didn't want them in the house? Why he didn't want you to play with them anymore?"

Riley stared at her sister, not wanting to believe what she was telling her.

"It's because he didn't want you socializing with people like _that_. He's just the same as every other pure blood. He. Doesn't. Like. Muggles."

Riley shook her head. "You're lying. _Abuelo_ wasn't like that. He encouraged us to befriend muggles."

"Yes, and why do you think they never got along?" Claudia said. "Just admit it Riley. You knew exactly that _Papá_was like that. You just never wanted to believe it. And I cannot wait to see his reaction when he finds out that you're friends with _mudbloods_."

Riley saw the satisfaction in Claudia's eyes. She had finally broke her sister. Riley was shaking with anger and tears were streaming down her face.

"You disgust me," she said quietly.

"Get over it. I'm more disgusted at the fact my own sister is acting like a blood traitor."

Riley slapped Claudia hard across the face, actually knocking her to the floor. She picked the cloak off of the couch she had left it sitting on and made her way over to the portrait hole. As Claudia sat up, a hand cradling her face, Riley looked back.

"You are no sister of mine."

And with that, Riley put the cloak over herself and left the common room.

**So I lied. I had to update the story, I just had to. After the last chapter, so many idea's popped into my head and you have no idea how much I love this chapter. The longest one yet! But I seriously think this is the last of the continuous updates for now. I'm making a video you see for my friend's birthday so I really need to get that done. It's for the fifteenth and I know it may seem like I have a long time, and I do, it's just I'm paranoid, haha. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13: Coming to Terms

'_I hate this town, it's so washed up,_

_And all my friends don't give a fuck._

_They'll tell me that it's just bad luck,_

_When will I find where I fit in?'_

Coming to Terms

"Riley, this is your last warning. Get up now."

For almost half an hour this morning, Lily had been trying to get Riley out of her bed but Riley had been ignoring her and took to staring at the top of her four poster bed. She had too much to take in. She hated her sister and Father. She hated what they believed in. She hated the world she lived in.

"RILEY! I swear to Merlin, if you don't get ready-"

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" Riley said and got out of her bed and went straight into the bathroom. Se heard Lily leave the dormitory so she could get ready.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked awful. Her eyes and nose were red due to her crying and her wavy brown her was tangled with her bauble . She quickly splashed water on her face, brushed her teeth and went back to the dorm and put her robes on.

"Well, we've missed breakfast," Lily entered. "Sirius is looking for you by the way, he seems a tad angry."

"Ok," Riley answered and continued to look down as if searching for something. "Lily, just go to class. I won't be long."

"Are you alright, Riley?" Lily asked and moved closer to her.

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice starting to shake.

"Riley…"

She lost it. Riley fell to the ground and let the tears pour. Lily was at her side immediately and hugged her. How long they sat there Riley didn't know. All she knew was that everything was so _wrong_. She was meant to be part of a pure blood family that didn't care about anyone else's blood status. She was meant to love her Father and sister because they were her family. She cried for her Grandfather and how he knew between right and wrong and he was shot down because of it. Se cried for her mother because she was imprisoned just like Riley was.

Riley could feel Lily stroking her hair and she looked up at her. She was such a wonderful person. She helped anyone in need of it. She cared for everyone, including Potter. She knew what was right and wrong too. She was so perfect yet people would find her flaws.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lily asked her.

"I'm s-so s-s-sorry," Riley said, wiping away tears, only for new ones to form. "I went t-to s-see Claudia l-last night. It was a-awful."

Through the stutters and tears, Riley told Lily every little piece of detail that had happened the previous night. Lily would only nod and make sure she was ok to go on.

"What did you say to me last night, Riley?" Lily said to her once she was done. "You are nothing like Claudia. You will _never_ be like Claudia or your Father. That's what you need to remember. You're the better person. You're fighting for the right thing."

"Thank you," Riley whispered and slowly stood up and looked into the mirror. "Can you fix me, please?" She laughed. "I'm a complete mess."

Lily smiled and pulled out her wand.

X

Sirius had gotten no sleep. He had stayed awake, listening for some sort of evidence of Riley returning to give everything back. But she never came. He was sure she was alright. This was the girl that hexed him for tapping her on the shoulder for heaven's sake. So why was he worried she was hurt?

Now, he was livid with her. He had went down to breakfast this morning he was met by Claudia supporting a red swollen cheek. She had told him Riley had just stormed into the Ravenclaw common room and slapped her. Yes, Claudia drove him round the bend sometimes but he had came to care for her.

He was now waiting impatiently in the Gryffindor common room for Riley to make an appearance. Lily was up here to so he knew it must've been serious if Lily Evans was missing class time. Just as he was about to give up on waiting, Riley and Lily walked down the stairs.

Riley saw him and the small smile on her lips vanished. She walked over to him and handed him the cloak and map.

"Why'd you do it?" Sirius asked her.

"She deserved it."

"What? What did Claudia do that made you go raging into the Ravenclaw common room?"

"I think it's up for her to tell you the truth, Sirius," Riley replied. "And then you'll understand why I done it.."

X

Unfortunately for Riley, Lily and Sirius, they had Transfiguration first thing that morning.

"I've never had detention before," Lily kept muttering over and over.

Riley was trying to reassure her, but it only made her worse. Lily was convinced that because of one detention, she would never get a job anywhere. She'd be a failure. Riley and Lily stood in front of the door leading into the Transfiguration classroom, Sirius was still making his way there.

Riley pushed the door open and that little spark of hope that perhaps McGonagall was unable to teach for some reason, fizzed out when she saw McGonagall sitting at her desk, staring right at the two girls.

"Miss Evans. Miss Martinez. Nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, Professor. We slept in," Riley replied. Well, it was true on her behalf.

"Stay behind after class, please." She replied. "You too Mr. Black."

Riley looked behind her and saw Sirius already making his way to his seat, at the back with James. Riley sighed and moved to her seat right at the front with Mary and Lily left to sit with Remus. The rest of the class went smoothly as all they were doing was theory of everything they had done in the past five years.

Mary had gotten better in this class. No longer would she throw it in Riley's face that she was better at Transfiguration than she was. Riley knew it was only because she was friends with Lily too.

The bell rang and Riley packed up and went up to McGonagall's desk.

"I'm sure you know what you're punishment for being late is, then? Detention for all three of you. Report to the Trophy room tonight at nine o'clock."

All three of them nodded and Riley and Sirius turned to leave, but Lily stayed in place.

"I've just got to ask her a few things. I'll catch up," Lily said and turned back to McGonagall.

Riley nodded and left the classroom, Sirius walking a few steps ahead. She contemplated on telling him everything that had happened the night before. How Claudia believed in what he loathed. But she couldn't. It was better if he heard it from Claudia…she hoped.

**Just a small chapter. Not the best…really boring in fact but I'll try and get you another eventful chapter asap! **

**Abbey xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth is Out

_No we won't talk, we won't say a word_

_I know you've heard this before,_

_Don't speak, liar._

The Truth is Out

Dinner that night was strangely quiet and Riley couldn't work out why. Yes, word had gotten out that she had taken a hit to Claudia, who had a swollen cheek, Riley noted happily.

Everyone at the Ravenclaw table was pampering Claudia as if she was a poor soul, if only they knew the truth about her. Then the tables would turn. She would need to ask for their forgiveness, but this was Claudia. Se always got what she wanted. Especially when she was in the wrong.

Riley looked down the Gryffindor table. This was the first meal in a long time in which they hadn't sat with the other three girls. Lily and Mary of course never usually noticed there presence but Riley missed it terribly.

James, Remus and Peter seemed to be fine, chatting away and having a carry on. Sirius though, was staring into space with a troubled expression. Riley sighed and turned away from them and back to her food.

All she was able to think of was Sirius' reaction about Claudia. She was so worried that he might think she was the same. But Riley knew there was no way possible he would think that. Possibly.

"We're going back up to the common room," Lily announced. "Are you coming, Riles?"

"Yeah," Riley replied and left with the other two girls.

Sirius watched as Riley passed him. He was finding it hard to understand why she hit Claudia and after this morning, Claudia had been avoiding him

He knew that Riley and her sister never got on, but he never pictured Riley retaliating to Claudia's snide remarks with violence. It didn't seem right. Riley wasn't like that.

He knew Claudia must've done something because she had been acting a lot differently around him lately, too. She seemed to want him out of the way all the time and he always had to be gone at certain times. He tried using the map to see where she went once she suggested they departed, but he could never find her.

He had tried to catch Claudia in between classes all day to ask her why it had happened, but he hadn't seen her at all until tonight. He would have asked her this morning but he was too angry at Riley for abusing the use of the map and cloak.

If he had known she was going to use it to do what she did, like hell would he of gave her it. But now, he didn't even feel angry at her. He was confused at the lack of answer's he was getting. Riley told him that it was up to Claudia to tell him why she slapped her and then he would understand. But he couldn't get anywhere near Claudia to get answers.

He sighed and pushed away his plate.

"I'm going back up to the tower," he mumbled and excused himself from the table. "You guys can stay down here."

Without waiting on replies, he was already gone. Except, he wasn't going to Gryffindor Tower. No, he was going to wait outside the portrait at Ravenclaw Tower. He wanted answers and he was going to make sure he got them.

X

It felt like he had been waiting hours for her to show up but it was probably only half an hour after Sirius had left the Great Hall that Claudia showed up with the two lollygagging idiots. The three girls stopped once they saw him and Sirius stood up from his sitting position against the wall.

"I need to talk to you," Sirius told Claudia.

"Can't it wait for the morning, Sirius? I have a lot of homework-"

"Don't lie to me, Claudia."

"I'll be two minutes," Claudia told the other two girls who nodded and entered the common room. "What is it?"

Sirius walked over to her.

"I've done some thinking and I don't believe that Riley just stormed in there last night and hit you. She must've had a reason. So, what was it?"

"What? You don't believe me?" Claudia asked him.

"No, I don't."

"What I've told you is the truth, Sirius." Claudia said. "Now I suggest you leave."

"No," Sirius said, standing his ground. "I want answers, Claudia."

He turned around instantly when he heard the cackle. Bellatrix was with her little crew of Death Eaters to be.

"Claudia! We've been waiting on you!" Bellatrix exclaimed and then her eyes fell on Sirius and she grinned. "Well, well, well. Sirius. What brings you hear?"

Sirius ignored her and he turned back to Claudia.

"What does she mean they've been waiting on you?" he said, trying to keep himself calm.

"It's not what you think-"

Sirius cut her off.

"Answer my question."

"You're lovely little girlfriend has been with us, Black. She's on _our _side." Bellatrix sneered. "She knows what's right and wrong."

Sirius could feel his whole body starting to shake in anger.

"Is she telling the truth?"Claudia nodded.

"I don't believe you. After _everything_ I told you! I trusted you and you go and throw that in my face! You are despicable, Claudia. Absolutely despicable. So what was I? A little game? Some fun? A way to get information?"

"Sirius, I-"

"I don't want to hear your lies anymore," Sirius said and pushed past her, leaving the group alone.

X

Riley sat curled up on the couch in front of the fire, adding unnecessary information into her Potions essay. James, Remus and Peter had joined them coming back after dinner but upon their arrival, Lily and Mary had left to go to the dormitory.

James and Peter had just started a game of Exploding Snap when the portrait swung open and Sirius when storming by them and straight up to the boys dormitory.

James stopped the game.

"Where do you think he was?" James asked, standing up.

Riley shrugged and James headed off to see his best friend.

James opened the dormitory door slowly and was met with Sirius throwing things around the room, swearing.

"What's happened, Padfoot?" James asked shutting the door and picking up a curtain from one of the beds.

"Claudia's got new friends," Sirius replied and walked into the bathroom, "Do you want to guess who they are?"

"Er, no."

"Bellabitch and the Death Eaters to be," he replied walking back through to the room with shaving foam, shower gel and aftershaves.

"Are you serious?" James asked and cleaned around the room slowly.

"No, I'm Sirius," Sirius joked, "But yeah, really."

"What are you going to do with that stuff?"

Sirius was now pulling James' cloak from his trunk and grabbing the Marauder's map from his bedside table.

"Give Claudia a little surprise, that's what. You coming?"

James nodded and followed Sirius out of the dormitory and back to the common room.

"Riley, c'mon." Sirius declared and kept walking towards the portrait hole. James had stopped and stood where the other three were sitting.

"What?" Riley asked.

"We're going to get back at your sister."

**Short, I know, but the next one will be long…Yes. It will be, I promise. I go back to school on Wednesday though so I won't have as much time to work on the story…**

**Please review**

**Abbey xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge on Claudia

'_Lace up your shoes, here's how we do._

_Run baby, run. don't ever look back._

_They'll tare us apart, if you give them the chance._

_Don't sell your hear, don't say we're not meant to be._

_Run baby, run, forever will be, you and me'_

Revenge on Claudia

Hiding underneath James' invisibility cloak, Riley walked slowly behind Sirius and James as they made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. James was walking with the Marauder's Map and Sirius was walking with the supplies for the prank.

"Is it only Claudia we're aiming for or just everyone in her dorm?" James asked.

"Let's do all three," Riley said, poking her head out of the cloak, "Makes it seem less obvious it's all intended for Claudia."

"But it is only intended for her," Sirius replied walking slower to keep pace with Riley, "How about we don't do them just as severe."

Riley nodded in agreement and went back under the cloak as they rounded the corner to the portrait to enter. Riley answered the riddle immediately and they were let in. The common room was dead when they entered so Riley slipped the cloak off and stuffed it into the back of her jeans pocket, letting some of it hang out so it was easy to grab back on if it went wrong.

"Ok, so here how it goes," Sirius said, sitting down the supplies. "As quietly as we can, put them in a full body bind curse and then, James, you take the aftershave and the shaving gel and do what you will with that on Victoria and Regina. As for us, Riley, we'll take the shower gel, the other aftershave, the other shaving gel _and,_" he said, taking something out of his pocket and showing it to her, "the razor."

Riley grinned mischievously and nodded, "Let's do this."

Riley lead the two boys up the stairs to Claudia's dorm and lucky for them, all three girls had their curtains drawn around them.

"Which one is Claudia's?" James whispered.

Riley pointed to the middle one and James moved immediately to the bed on the right hand side. Sirius handed her the shaving gel and the razor and she moved towards her sisters bed while Sirius cast the body bind curse on the girl in the bed on the left hand side.

Slowly and as quietly as she could , Riley pulled aside Claudia's bedside hangings and pulled out her wand.

"_Petrificus Totalus_"

She expected something to happen, but Claudia just stayed in place.

"Did it work?"

Riley jumped slightly, feeling Sirius standing right behind her, his breath on the back of her neck.

"I think so," she replied.

"Well then, c'mon."

The pair worked silently, Sirius was pouring the aftershave from the bottle all over Claudia's body and bed and Riley was putting the shower gel through her hair. Once she was done, she held the shaving gel in front of Sirius.

"What do we use this on?"

Sirius brushed a finger over his eyebrows, winked then pointed a finger to Claudia.

Riley bit her lip, a smile appearing and opened the cap and sprayed it along her sisters left eyebrow. She then took the razor from the bedside table and drew it along, scraping up the foam as she went.

And there was Claudia with one eyebrow. Riley then done the same with the other eyebrow, except she was only half way along shaving it when Claudia let out a yelp.

Riley and Sirius jumped back immediately and saw James standing in the middle of the room with his wand out.

Claudia screamed.

Riley grabbed Sirius' hand and ran into the bathroom.

"Where do we hide?" Sirius asked.

"The bathtub!"

Riley climbed in first and stood behind the shower curtain and when Sirius joined her, she pulled the cloak out and pulled it over them.

They waited as they heard the three girls wake up screaming.

They heard someone stomp into the bathroom and then they let out another scream. It was Claudia. Riley shuffled further back but she bumped her head against the shower head.

"Ow!"

Quickly, she put her hand over her mouth. Sirius looked down at her, a smile playing on his lips. The shower curtain was pulled back.

Sirius put an arm over Riley and hugged her close to him.

Claudia stood in front of them, only half of an eyebrow left on, her hair sticking up at all ends and aftershave soaking through her clothes. She let out a frustrated cry and walked back into the bedroom.

Riley let out the breath she had been holding in and looked up at Sirius who was trying not to laugh aloud.

"That was so scary!" Riley whispered. "It's not funny, Sirius!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry."

"How do we get out of here?"

"How about we walk slowly and carefully?"

"Sirius," she replied. "The two of us cannot possibly move under this cloak at the same time."

"Get on my back," he said, squatting down. Riley obeyed him and jumped on his back.

Sirius stepped out of the bathtub carefully and made sure the cloak was still hiding them both. He then walked into the room. Victoria and Regina faces were red from sobbing and Claudia was screaming at the pair of them for letting something like that happen.

The pair made it out of the room without having to dodge anyone. They made sure they were far enough away from the Ravenclaw common room when they took off the cloak.

"That was classic! Did you see what she looked like?"

Sirius was holding his stomach from laughing and Riley couldn't help but burst out laughing too.

"Who's there?"

"_Filch!_"

Riley went to pull on the cloak, but Sirius had grabbed her hand and started running. She could hear him yelling threats at them as they ran, but she couldn't care less.

The ran up the stairs to the portrait that lead to the Gryffindor Common room, but the Fat Lady was gone.

"_Fuck_!" Sirius yelled.

"There's a broom cupboard on the seventh floor," Riley said and tugged on his hand up the other staircase, "C'mon!"

They ran up the stairs and then through the seventh floor hallway and Riley found the broom cupboard and opened it up and ran into it, pulling Sirius with her.

God, it was small. And dark.

She heard Filch's footsteps run by.

"What will we do?" she asked , quietly.

"We could always sleep here. With the cloak over us."

Riley sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Fine."

"_Lumos_."

Riley and Sirius used the end of the broomsticks for pillows and Sirius managed to spread the cloak out over them so it wouldn't show any part of them while they slept.

"Well, Martinez," Sirius said, "Even though we've been caught…what? Three times tonight, I've had fun."

"Me too, Black." Riley yawned. "Me too."

**I wish I'd written this a whole lot better but I really cannot be bothered going through it and editing it.**

**Abbey**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16: The Day After

'_Here we go again, I kind of want to be more than friends.'_

The Day After

"Potter, I swear, this better not be a joke."

"It's not! They're in here!"

Riley was woken up by James and Lily's voice's outside of the broom closet, now starting an argument. She was nuzzled into Sirius' neck and felt his arm over her waist. She sighed as she felt her cheeks redden.

"Sirius," she whispered. "Sirius, Lily and James are outside."

"Five more minutes," he mumbled.

"No, now."

Riley moved away from him and he removed his arm from her waist, muttering a sorry. The pair stood up and put the brooms back to where they had previously been and Sirius folded up the invisibility cloak. Riley opened up the door to reveal Lily and James arguing.

Lily stopped and turned to them.

"Why were you in there?"

"The Fat Lady wasn't at the portrait when we arrived back last night."

"What were you doing out late last night anyway? We had a detention!" Lily asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"We had business to attend to," Sirius shrugged but beside them, Riley froze. She had completely forgotten about detention with McGonagall. "Now do you mind? I think we should go get ready for class."

"As a prefect-"

"Moony didn't stop us," Sirius said. "He's a prefect. Why don't you go discuss it with him."

X

Riley got dressed quickly and looked into the mirror. The bun she had put in last night had long strands of hair hanging out of it. She sighed and pulled it out letting her hair fall down her back. It had went curly from the bun so she cleaned it up with her wand.

She smiled half-heartedly into the mirror and her eyes flickered at Mary's make-up bag. She never wore make-up. Only at dinner's with her parents and family friends. She opened the bag up revealing hundreds of cosmetics. She dug through the bag and found the mascara. She pulled the top off and looked back to herself.

_Would Sirius like it?_

Riley shook her head. What on earth made her ask herself that? She put the mascara back into the bag and put it back where it originally sat.

She grabbed her bag from the bottom of her bed and opened the door.

"We're talking," Lily said and entered the room.

"Lily, I've not had breakfast yet!" Riley moaned. "Can we not talk later?"

"No! You were out past curfew last night and I demand to know why!"

"It was nothing," Riley shrugged. "We went down to the kitchens."

"With Potter and Black?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep."

"So why did Potter return alone?"

"He left early."

Lily seemed to consider the answer and moved out of the way to let Riley past. Riley smiled at her, declaring a win and walked by her. As she walked down the stairs to the common room she heard Lily run up behind her.

"By the way," she whispered into Riley's ear. "You shouldn't blush so much around Sirius. He might think you like him or something."

Riley stopped, open mouthed as Lily skipped by her, winking at Riley as she passed a cheeky smile on her face.

"Lily Evans!"

Riley cried, running after her.

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"Where did that come from?" Riley exclaimed.

"You've been doing it a lot recently. Especially this morning…" Lily said and then gasped. "Did you two-?"

"No! Oh my God, no!"

Lily shrugged.

"Sorry, had to ask. So…do you like him?"

"What?" Riley asked. "No! Of course I don't. Not in that way. He went out with Claudia for the love of Merlin!"

"Ok, ok. Keep your knickers on! Let's go get food."

When they entered the Great Hall, Riley looked directly towards the Ravenclaw table, in search of Claudia, Victoria and Regina but she couldn't see them.

Riley took a seat next to Remus at the table.

"Morning," she greeted him.

Remus only nodded. Riley looked at him. He looked deathly pale and his face was sunken.

"Remus, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine…" Remus replied. "I'm not feeling to great, really. I think I'll go see Madam Pomfrey."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, no. I'll be alright. I'll see you later."

He nodded at Sirius and James and got up and left the table.

"So, have you saw Claudia around?" Sirius asked Riley.

"No, I haven't. I've not saw the other two either," she replied. "But, what I want to know is why they woke up."

Riley's eyes rested on James who shifted on his seat.

"What did you do, Prongs?" Sirius asked.

"I meant to only unfreeze the other two but I forgot it would work on Claudia too," James explained. "I forgot we were going to do it once everyone was done."

"What's done is done," Riley shrugged. "Claudia is now walking around with only half an eyebrow on."

The three of them laughed at the image when Lily shot them a dirty look from down the table.

"Are we in Care of Magical Creatures first?" Riley asked them.

"Yep," Sirius replied. "Then Muggle studies."

"Let's start heading down."

X

On her way down to Care of Magical Creatures, Riley kept looking around anxiously trying to see if Claudia was around. She knew that if she had went to Madam Pomfrey, she wouldn't be able to fix her eyebrows ASAP. Hair re-growing potions usually took a full 24 hours to brew.

Sirius and James were walking close and seemed to be talking seriously about something for once. Riley put as much space as she could between the two incase she accidentally heard something she wasn't meant to. If it concerned her or they felt she needed to know, they would let her know.

As she walked, she thought about Lily's idiotic assumption. There was no way Riley liked Sirius in that way. She had despised him for the last four years! It wasn't that she didn't find him good looking because there was no doubt that he wasn't. But…no, she couldn't _like_ him. Sirius was arrogant, sarcastic, mean. He was also fun to be around. That was the only good thing, though. There were too many faults that Riley couldn't stand. So, no. She didn't like him

Claudia had liked him and whatever Claudia likes is a stay away zone but she and Claudia were not the type of sisters that would never dare betray each other… .

Riley happened to look at Sirius at the exactly wrong moment. He was laughing and Riley just happened to notice his smile. It melted her heart. It was so warm and so real. His grey eyes were sparkling and his hair was just falling perfectly.

She looked away just as he turned to her so she could hide her blush. She was going to murder Lily.

X

The first four classes of the day that Riley was in had Sirius in them. And in all of him, he sat near or beside her. In Care of Magical Creatures, you could sit anywhere and out of habit, James, Sirius, Peter, usually Remus and Riley sat together. Then, Sirius sat next to Riley in Muggle Studies. In History of Magic he sat at the desk behind her and in Defence Against the Dark Arts, he was behind her too.

He was everywhere and she could not escape.

As soon as Defence was finished, Riley darted up and caught up with Lily who was walking with Mary.

"Mary! You don't mind if I steal Lily for two seconds? I need to talk to her about something privately."

"Er, no, of course not," Mary replied, uncertainly. "I'll just see you both at lunch."

As Mary walked away, Riley rounded on Lily.

"You! I hate you so much right now, it is unbelievable!"

Lily looked shocked and scared. "What did I do?"

Before Riley told her, she looked around the hallway that was slowly emptying out.

"I fancy Sirius Black and it is all your fault, Lily Evans!" Riley said in a hushed whisper, just incase. "If you hadn't of put the idea in my head, I would not be in this predicament!"

Lily was smiling. "It's not a predicament!"

"It is! He went out with Claudia. I cannot go out with someone who went out with her for Merlin's sake!"

"I think your blowing things way out of proportion, Riles."

"I'm not!" Riley said. "If she finds out I like him, she'll kill me. I'm not even joking!"

Lily laughed and hooked her arm through Riley's.

"Ok, Riles. Whatever you say."

X

The rest of the day wasn't so bad. Claudia never turned up at lunch either and Riley got a break from Sirius in Ancient Runes and he didn't sit anywhere near her in Transfiguration. Though, she was terrified. McGonagall had been giving her looks all through the class and she knew she was in deep trouble.

Once the bell went, McGonagall called for Sirius and Riley. Riley, being at the front was at her desk in a second and with the look McGonagall was giving her, it felt as though Sirius was taking forever on purpose.

"I would like to know why it was only Miss Evans that turned up for her detention last night."

"Sorry, Professor," Sirius replied. "It completely slipped our minds. Riley and I were in the library studying."

"It still does not give you both the right not to attend detention for doing wrong," McGonagall replied. "All of next week, you will both serve detention."

Riley nodded in response.

"Now off you go."

Sirius and Riley both turned and left the classroom.

As soon as they were out, Riley turned to Sirius.

"Good cover story. I think she believed it."

"Well," Sirius smiled, "I wouldn't think she would like to hear the truth, would you?"

"You're right," Riley grinned and then a sudden though hit her. "I wonder how Remus is…He never showed up for anything today. It's not like him."

"I'm sure he's fine," Sirius turned away from looking at her. "He'll probably be up in the dorm, eating some chocolate."

Riley laughed. "Probably. But he is off ill quite a lot, isn't he?"

Sirius gave her an unsure look. "You think so?"

"Yeah. Maybe he's not. It might just be me," she said and they continued their walk in silence.

They approached the Fat Lady and gave her the password and entered the common room. Lily and Mary were sitting next to the window. Riley said goodbye to Sirius and went and joined them. Sirius went straight up to his dormitory.

"Is Moony down there?" he asked James and Peter.

"I think so. Probably," James said, peeking out at the window.

"When are we leaving?" Peter asked.

Sirius and James looked at each other as if silently deciding and James turned back to Peter.

"Right after dinner."

X

Sirius, James and Peter entered the Great Hall at the very start of dinner and started to stuff the food prepared down their throats. Riley later joined them, Lily and Mary sitting further away a little. The Great Hall was starting to fill up and Riley gasped, clasping a hand over her mouth.

Sirius dropped his spoon.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She only pointed over the hall. Sirius followed and saw a girl wearing a hat walking furiously fast to the Ravenclaw table.

"You don't think it's-?"

"Lily!" Riley called. "Are we allowed to wear baseball caps?"

"Inside? No," Lily shook her head. "Why?"

"I suggest you go speak to the Ravenclaw prefects. A girl in their house is wearing one."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Lily was up and off. Riley and Sirius watched in glee as the Ravenclaw prefect went over to Claudia who started shaking her head furiously. He then walked down to the teacher's table and spoke to Flitwick, who stood up and left the table.

Every head in the hall turned as they watched the tiny teacher who never left the head table, walk down his own house table.

Claudia had turned around and his voice piped through the Great Hall.

"Miss Martinez, your hat is not apart of the school uniform. I'm afraid you will have to remove it."

Riley bit her lip in excitement as Claudia slowly reached up and took off the hat. Lucky for Riley and Sirius, Claudia was sitting facing them and the two of them along with many others burst out laughing.

Madam Pomfrey must of not had any hair growing potion on her because Claudia still only had half an eyebrow. Riley buried her face into Sirius shoulder who was shaking with laughter.

Claudia let out a frustrated cry and ran out of the Great Hall. Poor Professor Flitwick was left standing looking half amused and half stunned.

**Woo! A long chapter! Partaaaay! I have a funny feeling you guys might like this one so leave a review and let me know, okay?**

**Abbey**

**xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17: A Werewolf at Hogwarts?

'_Let's kill tonight,_

_Kill tonight._

_Show them all you're not the ordinary type.'_

A Werewolf at Hogwarts?

Everyone suddenly burst into conversation when Claudia left. That was when the rumors started. Many thought it was just a dare but new she would have had a hair re-growing potion on side. The Slytherins thought it was the Marauders of course, Ravenclaw didn't know what to think and the Hufflepuff's were just enjoying the entertainment. Those in Gryffindor, however, by seeing Sirius and Riley's reaction had their suspicions that it was them.

"James, Sirius," Peter said. "We should maybe go."

Riley looked at the three boys curiously, but they never paid much attention to her.

Sirius turned around quickly and noticed the moon starting to peak out and stood up along with James and Peter and murmured a goodbye to Riley.

X

The rest of dinner dragged on for Riley. Without the Marauders there she had nothing to talk about and nothing to laugh about. Lily and Mary were gossiping, as usual. Well, Mary was. Lily just sat and listened, intrigued.

After what felt like hours, the girls left for the common room. Mary went straight to bed but Lily and Riley stayed and sat at the table next to the window, talking.

"It's the last week before Christmas next week and I've got detention every night," Riley said, staring at the moon. "I never use to get detention!"

Lily laughed.

"That's true. What happened to you?" Lily asked, laughing again.

"Oh, I don't know," Riley replied. "Usually people who are quiet like me come out of their shell within a year…for me it was around a month."

"Crazy things happen at Hogwarts…"

"You got that right, Lils," Riley sighed and stared out of the window.

They heard a howl and Lily craned her neck to try and look further down.

"I wonder how many werewolves there are in the forest," she wondered aloud.

Riley shrugged, "A fair few, perhaps."

"Maybe-Whoa!"

Lily had jumped out of her seat and was on her tiptoes, looking out.

"What?" Riley asked, standing off her seat like Lily and looking out of the window.

Before Lily said anything, Riley already knew what it was. The two girls were both staring down at the Whomping Willow where there was a werewolf running around. They both watched it run around in silence. Of course, Riley had saw a werewolf before, but it was only in the textbooks they used in Defence Against the Dark Arts and this was really a once in a life time chance to actually see one.

Lily was the first to look away from the window and sit back down.

"I'm coming down in the carriages with you to the station, by the way," she said as Riley re-joined her.

"Really?" Riley asked. "How come?"

"Sev and I are going to go and get Christmas presents."

"I see," Riley said nodding and then laughed. "James will be going out of his mind looking for you in the castle."

"I know," Lily said nodding and half-laughing.

"I don't think he's been as bad recently…" Riley said, "I mean, he still tries his best but I don't think he's as forward as he use to be."

"You think so? He's still the same annoying git to me," Lily replied.

"I know, I know. So you really have no feelings whatsoever for him?"

Lily shook her head.

"Not in my wildest dreams," she replied, seriously. "What about you?"

Riley yawned. "D'you know what? I think I'm going to go to bed. We do have classes tomorrow, you know, Miss Prefect!"

Lily was smiling up at Riley and stood up, pulling Riley from her seat too.

"I'm letting you go this one time," Lily told her. "Now let's sleep!"

X

"How you doing, Prongs?"

Sirius was the last to awaken out of Peter and James but he was the first to get ready. Luckily for the three of them, last night was one of the better night's where Remus obviously felt them as companions and not dinner.

"I'm taking the day off, I think," James replied and turned over in his sheets. "My head is thumping. Moony saw fit to chew on my antlers."

"Ouch," Peter said, getting up and going into the bathroom.

"What are you doing, Pads?"

"I'm not feeling as bad as you so I suppose I should get ready. I'll go to the Hospital Wing first to see if Moony is there yet."

"Ok," James replied and pulled his hangings back over. "Night, night."

"Peter," Sirius called through to the bathroom, "I'm going now, alright? I'll see you later."

Once he heard Peter's goodbye, Sirius left the dorm and headed towards the Hospital Wing. When he arrived, he saw Madam Pomfrey tending to a student on a bed in the back corner. He sat down on the bed at the very front and waited.

He heard Madam Pomfrey give a few 'tuts' but she was done in no time and as she moved away, he saw it was Claudia who had obviously just been giving a hair re-growing potion as Sirius saw slowly hair begin to re-grow above her eyes.

"Oh, Black! I didn't hear you come in," Madam Pomfrey said and rushed over to him. Before she went any further in the conversation, she turned back to Claudia. "You may leave now, Miss Martinez. The hair has re-grown."

Slowly, Claudia left glaring at Sirius. All he done was grin back at her and he then turned his attention to Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you injured badly?" she asked him.

"No, I was just wondering if Remus had been in yet."

"I'm afraid not, Black." she replied. "I'm sure he will be up in no time. Are you sure you're alright? I think I should just have a look at those scratches…"

X

Riley couldn't concentrate in Defence Against the Dark Arts that morning. Remus, James and Sirius hadn't appeared and she felt isolated at her desk. When she asked Peter where they were he shrugged and mumbled but she couldn't make out one word of what he said.

What if they done something last night and got into serious trouble that they got expelled? But Remus wouldn't be apart of something that would get them expelled, would he? On another note, what if they were hurt? There was a werewolf running about the night previous and they might not of known and went outside!

Horrible images were now drifting through Riley's mind, however, Sirius soon showed up near the end of the class and some of Riley's mind was put to rest. As the bell rang for the end of the period, Sirius waite on Riley as usual as they set off for Muggle Studies.

"Where's James and Remus?" Riley asked Sirius as soon as she met him.

"James isn't feeling very good and it's the same with Remus."

"Where did you three go last night at dinner?"

"Hogsmeade."

"Hogsmeade."

"Yes, Riley," Sirius said. "Hogsmeade. What's with all the questions?"

"I was worried about you lot! I didn't know where you went and there was a werewolf out last night!"

Sirius paled a little but said nothing and luckily for him, Riley wasn't looking at him. He decided to change the subject.

"So, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"I'm going home," Riley replied. "The parents are having this big kind of…banquet slash ballroom party thing. What about you?"

"I've been ordered home. Apparently we're staying with another family. Business stuff."

"Lucky you," Riley grinned at him and entered the classroom.

"Does your family usually have things like that at Christmas?" Sirius asked her and sat down at the table next to her."No," Riley said. "In the group of friends they have, they all have it one year at different times. So I suppose my parents want it at Christmas!"

"Fun for you," Sirius commented, smirking.

"Yeah, fun for me," Riley said with a smile and rolled her eyes. "This is going to be the crappiest Christmas ever."

**Kind of rubbish, I know and I am terribly sorry. It's just I'm back at school and the amount of homework I have is unbelievable! Also, I got into Pottermore! Add me? I'm MarauderBludger56.**

**Abbey xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18: An Early Christmas Surprise

"_Is it okay to be afraid of hope if you don't know how to keep it?"_

An Early Christmas Surprise

At last, it was time to go home for Christmas. The week of detentions had flew by, given they didn't require much hard work as the teachers didn't need much done prior to the holidays. Riley left the castle with Lily and Mary and stood outside a carriage to wait on Snape. When he arrived, all four of them got in.

No one really said much except for Lily who was obviously trying to get the other three to converse with each other, but it wasn't happening. It was an awkward silence once Lily gave up and Riley almost fell out of the carriage just to escape it all.

When all four of them were out, Lily walked with Mary and Riley to the station where they hugged and said their goodbye's.

"I'll send your presents as soon as I can," Lily said pulling the both of them into another hug. "Have a lovely time!"

"Bye, Lils," Mary said, pulling away.

Riley hugged her for a little longer but let go.

"Bye! I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too, Riles!"

Riley and Mary both left their trunks and got onto the train. The two girls looked a each other, not use to being alone together without Lily. Mary was friends with almost everybody in their year from every house except Slytherin and other than Lily, her other best friend was Kirsty Letham, a Ravenclaw.

"Riley! Are you sitting with us?"

With a quick glance behind her, Riley saw Sirius, Remus and Peter sticking their heads out of a compartment door. She then turned back to Mary.

"I'm going to go find Kirsty. Have a nice Christmas."

Feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulder, Riley wished Mary a Merry Christmas too and walked down and into the compartment the boys had occupied. The place was a tip already.

Peter seemed to be going through his trunk, looking for his wand. Remus had stacks of chocolate piled next to him, five wrappers were already open and the train hadn't even moved yet and Sirius had parchment everywhere.

The only spot Riley could find was in the right hand side corner next to the door. She sat down and dug into her bag and pulled out a list.

"What's that?" Sirius asked her.

"My Christmas list for everyone."

"Oh! Let me see!"

Sirius dived for the list but Riley was to quick and scrunched it up and put it in her mouth. Sirius stared at her in shock. The whole compartment was quiet with the boys waiting to see if she would take the paper out. Riley just stared at Sirius.

"Okay, I won't steal the list!"

She gave him another look.

"I promise!"

With this, Riley took the paper out of her mouth and straightened it out.

"Well I didn't expect you to do that!" Remus said, laughing.

"I like presents to be a surprise and he gave me no other choice!"

Sirius glared at Riley who gave him a cheeky smile in return.

X

"Riley," Sirius said. " Riles, you gotta wake up. We're almost at Kings Cross."

"What?" Riley mumbled and opened her eyes and lifted up her head from Sirius shoulder.

"We're almost at Kings Cross," Sirius repeated. "You better get your stuff packed up."

"Oh, right," Riley said and moved back over to her side of the compartment and started to tidy away her books. "Where's Remus and Peter?"

"Bathroom."

"Okay."

Once Riley had packed away her bag, she sat back down where she did when she first entered the compartment and sat quietly. She had realized that she wasn't going to see the people she had grown close with for two weeks. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius would all be out of reach from her when she might need them.

"You ok, Riles?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied smiling at him.

She was surprised really. She thought that by liking Sirius, she would be nervous and embarrassed around him, but she wasn't. It was nothing like that. She was just thankful that they were friends at this moment in time.

The compartment door slid open just as the train came to a halt. Remus and Peter entered and gathered their things. The four of them stepped off the Hogwarts Express and into the crowd of people on Platform 9 and ¾.

"I'll see you when we get back," Remus said to Riley in mid-wave but she pulled him into a hug and then let him go.

"Have a nice Christmas!" Riley said and then saw Peter. "You too, Peter!"

Peter murmured a thanks and then set off into the crowd along with Remus.

"Well I see my parents," Sirius said darkly. "See you in two weeks?"

"Two weeks!"

Sirius quickly hugged her.

"Are you okay or do you want me to wait with you until you see your parents?"

"Oh, no," Riley said. "It's fine, they always wait on the muggle platform. They always complain about it being too crowded here!"

"Alright then," Sirius said, backing away. "See you soon!"

"Bye!"

After seeing Sirius disappear in the crowd, Riley set off for the wall to take her to the muggle platforms. She wheeled her trunk through the wall and saw her parents standing waiting right in front of her with Claudia.

"Riley!"

Riley's mother came over to greet her, pulling her into a tight hug with a kiss on the head.

"How are you? How's school? Oh, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you to, Mum," Riley said and she pushed her trunk towards her father and Claudia, her eyes now growing cold. "_Papá_, Claudia."

"Riley," her father replied. Claudia, however, acted as though she wasn't there.

"Are we not leaving?" Riley asked, wondering why they hadn't started to leave.

"No," her father replied. "We need to wait on a few people who will be sharing Christmas with us."

"What do you-?"

"Bella!" Claudia cried and ran over to Bellatrix and hugging her.

"The Blacks are coming to share Christmas with us."

**I'm soo sorry about the wait and this crappy chapter! I really am! The school excuse again! So sorry!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19: The Martinez Mansion

_Don't look up just let them think,_

_There's no place else you'd rather be._

The Martinez Mansion

Riley watched in horror as Narcissa Black walked up to them and joined her sister and Claudia. In the background, she could see Sirius and Regulus with their parents in what seemed like a hushed argument. Narcissa had walked over to Riley's father.

"Mr. Martinez, my Uncle and Aunt have said we can just leave for the Leaky Cauldron and that they will get us later."

"Very well then," he replied and took hold of Claudia's trunk, "Let's go."

The walk from the station to the Leaky Cauldron was horrible. Riley walked behind her mother and father and in front of Claudia, Bellatrix and Narcissa. Her parents kept glancing behind them and the three girls were giggling and whispering and Riley was too scared to look behind her. She felt trapped.

When they entered the Leaky Cauldron, they sat at a table near the apparation point and waited for the rest of the Blacks. Sirius came in last a frown on his face. Riley stood up and stood beside him while their parents greeted each other.

"Did you know about all this?" Riley asked him.

"I had no idea. You?"

Riley shook her head and looked up at him.

"Same. Looks like we're not as important as the rest."

"That's always been the cause for me, Riles," Sirius said, smiling at her.

"True," she laughed.

"Riley!" Her mother called. "I'm going to take you and Narcissa."

"Alright," Riley replied and sighed. "See you soon."

Riley walked over to her mother and took the hand she had outstretched in front of her. Narcissa took her mother's other free hand and in an instant, Riley felt suffocated. Her head was aching and then she hit hard ground. She hated apparation.

On the happy side though, she was looking up at her house. She smiled to herself as her mother opened the door. Even in Spain, it was quite chilly during the winter but Riley didn't think about that. As soon as the door was open, she was running through the foyer, straight through to the dining room and then down the stairs into the kitchen. There was the staff of the house.

"Riley!"

Rosa, one of the servants the same age as Riley, stood from the table in the centre and pulled her into a hug. Many of the other servants engulfed her with hugs too.

"_Te he echado mucho a todos!_" Riley said, pulling away from them all.

She was glad that her parents decided to give away their house elves. It wasn't that she didn't like them. They just weren't good company and she hated it when they were beaten by her father.

"_Te hemos echado de menos!_" said Andrea, the cook.

Riley looked at ever one of the staff. She loved them all to pieces. They were why she looked forward to coming home at holidays. There was Rosa and her twin sister, Reyna, they were servants for both Riley and Claudia. There was Andrea and her three on-side cooks, Gloria, Belinda and Alexia. These were the people she spent most of her time with. They were her real family in Spain.

"Riley!"

Riley sighed when she heard her mother.

"_Te veré más tarde todos, adiós!_"

They all said their goodbye's and she ran back up the stairs, re-entering the dining room where she found everyone sitting at the large oval table. Sirius was sitting at the top end of the table whereas everyone else was at the bottom half.

"Nice of you to join us," he Father said as she slid into a seat next to Sirius. "You are going to show Sirius and Regulus to their bedrooms in the east of the house."

"_Sí, papá._"

Riley stood up and waited for Sirius and Regulus. She walked them back out to the foyer and lead them up the stairs on the left hand side of the house. The walk to the guest bedrooms was silent. She could feel the tension between the two brothers and was thankful when she arrived at the first bedroom.

"This is the first one," she said, opening the door to her right. "The other bedroom is the next door down on the left. There's no difference between them, except the view."

"I'll just take this one," Regulus muttered and entered it.

"Well I don't have much of a choice do I?" Sirius said, half smiling and making his way to the door further down.

Riley hesitated on whether to follow him or go back down stairs.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming?"

She looked at Sirius who was standing, fully smiling at her now as he entered the room. She walked in and sat down on the stool at the mirror.

"Your house is amazing," Sirius said walking over to the balcony doors and pulling them open.

"Thanks," Riley replied and watched him walk out and then back in.

"It's a bit chilly out there," he said, laughing and shutting the doors.

Riley just smiled.

"What's up?"

She shrugged. "I'm just not sure whether I should be happy or scared. I mean, happy because I have someone I actually like here or scared that Claudia has minions."

"I'm sure they won't try anything with your parents around," Sirius said.

"I sure hope not."

"I can't really believe this has happened, you know."

"Neither can I," Riley said. "I didn't even know our families new each other…except Claudia and Bellatrix though. Why are Bellatrix's parents not here too?"

"I don't know," Sirius shrugged. "My parents prefer her and Narcissa over me so maybe they just brought them along. I don't even know why we're here."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Riley said, standing up. "Well, I better go back downstairs. There's probably other things I've got to do."

"I'll come with you," Sirius said, standing up too. "It's not as if I have anything to do."

X

"I hate unpacking without magic," Sirius moaned while putting his shirts into the wardrobe.

"Hey, you didn't need to," Riley said, passing him several folded trousers. "You could of just kept everything in the trunk."

"But then everything gets creased!"

"_Eres una chica a veces!_" Riley laughed.

"Don't talk to me in Spanish! You always insult me when you do!"

"How do you know?" she laughed again.

Sirius looked dumbfounded for a moment.

"I just do!"

There was knock at the door and Riley got up and answered it. The laugh she was still carrying faded instantly when she saw who it was.

"Mother would like to see you downstairs," Claudia said. "Now."

Riley glanced back at Sirius who was watching the two of them. She then looked back at Claudia.

"Ok," she said. "I'll be back in a few, Sirius."

As she walked down the long corridor, she looked back behind her and saw Claudia enter Sirius' room. She bit her lip, wanting to go back, but she couldn't. As she got to the foyer, she walked into the dining room and then walked through the large doors to the right.

"_Mamá_?"

Her mother was sitting at the desk in the far left hand corner.

"Yes, Riley, come."

Riley walked over and sat on the couch that sat to the right hand side of the desk. Her mother turned to face her.

"How are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine, _mamá"_

"Good," her mother replied. "I know this may of all came a shock to you-" Riley rolled her eyes and her mother sighed. "Riley, is there a problem?"

"No."

"Very well then. What I wanted to talk to you about is the eldest boy, Sirius and your sister."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Well I was speaking with your sister and she is rather upset about the relationship you and Mr. Black share."

"We're not dating, Mum," Riley said, sitting up straight.

"I know, but what you have to understand that your sister is. And it's upsetting her that you are spending a lot of time with him."

"What are you-?"

"Riley, maybe you can't help your feelings, but he is your sisters boyfriend."

Riley burst out laughing.

"What are you talking about? They're not dating anymore!"

Her mother looked shocked.

"I don't know where you are getting that idea from, Riley. Why on earth would your sister be saying such things if they aren't true?"

"Because she's a-" Riley stopped and bit her lip.

"She's a what, sorry?"

"Nothing," Riley said, "Nothing. Shall I go get ready for dinner?"

"Yes," her mother said, now eyeing her daughter as she stood up. "Please dress appropriately."

"Yes, _mamá_," Riley sighed and exited the room.

X

Riley made her way down the staircase from the west of the house, on her way to dinner. She had on a emerald green silk skirt that reached her knees and a plain white halter neck top. She decided the colouring was appropriate for their guests. Minus Sirius. When she walked into the dining room, she was met by Mr and Mrs Black, Regulus and Narcissa. She tried to smile politely, but she was sure it never really turned out that way as they gave her dirty looks.

She sat at her usual seat, at the top of the table on the left side. She loved sitting at the top, she always smelled the cooking first. After a short period of time, her parents arrived and following them was Bellatrix and walking closely behind her was Claudia and Sirius, holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I am so so so so SO freaking sorry for the wait. School and writers bock. Ugh, it's killing me. I promise though, I am starting the next chapter ASAP. Not even I can wait to see what happens next, haha, yeah, I like to stir things up.<strong>

**Translations:**

**_Te he echado mucho a todos! - _I missed you all so much!**

**_Te hemos echado de menos!_ -We've missed you!**

**_Te veré más tarde todos, adiós!_ - See you all later, bye!**

_**Eres una chica a veces! - **_**You're such a girl sometimes!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20: Dinner With the Blacks

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offence this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me,_

_Well, sentence me to another life._

Dinner With the Blacks

Riley couldn't believe her eyes when they entered the room. Her eyes stayed on their hands.

Her Father had took his sear at the very top of the table and her Mother was sitting at the first seat on the right hand side. Sirius sat next to her, directly across from Riley and Claudia sat next to Riley, closest to her Father.

Across the table, Riley was giving Sirius daggers, put he was playing about with his napkin. Riley's parents greeted the Black's and the starter course was then served. Throughout the whole dinner, all Riley could think about was Sirius and Claudia. _There was no way he liked her again_, Riley thought. How could he? She represented everything he hated. Liers, prejudice and smart arses.

"So, Riley," Mr. Black said, "Tell me about yourself. Are you in Ravenclaw like your sister?"

"No, sir," Riley replied. "I'm in Gryffindor, along with Sirius."

With that one sentence, Riley knew she had lost his respect. She could tell in his facial expression. With what had once been a relaxed, interested expression, a disgusted and hard look had replaced it.

"I see," he said, sitting back against his chair. "And who are your friends at school?"

"Well, there's James, Remus, Peter and Lily."

"That's it? Four people?"

"Yes," Riley said, looking at Sirius. "Only those four people."

"I presume they are all of purity?" Mr. Black asked, watching her carefully. "I know your family aren't ones to associate themselves with lower class witches and wizards."

"You mean muggle-borns?"

"Yes," he replied. "Mudbloods."

"Well, my friend Lily is a muggle-born and she is the brightest witch Hogwarts has seen in a _very_ long time," Riley looked at Sirius. "Isn't that right, Sirius?"

Sirius was now staring daggers at her. Riley didn't find them as a surprise. She knew what she was doing was wrong. Her Father was looking livid, her Mother looked disappointed and Claudia was trying to hide her smirk.

"Who wants dessert?" Riley's mother asked the group.

X

The night had been long and Riley knew she was in for a very rough morning. She said goodnight to Rosa who was cleaning up Riley's on-suite bathroom and climbed into her bed. When she heard Rosa close her bedroom door, she got out of the bed and switched on the lamp at her desk. She pulled out some parchment from the drawer and dipped her quill into ink.

_Lily, _

_I've not even been home for a full twenty four hours and I want to leave. You will honestly never believe the next thing I'm about to tell you…Sirius and his family are spending Christmas with us including Bellatrix and Narcissa! I don't even know why-I don't even want to know. Now, here's something else that will shock you._

_Sirius and Claudia are back together._

_I could not believe it. They just walked into dinner hand in hand. I really don't understand it and I'm too mad to talk to him. I can't believe it. I am so tempted to write to James but I'm not sure._

_I'm sure I'll be writing to you more than I thought this holiday._

_Riley _

As she was folding the letter, there was a knock on the door. Riley quickly dropped the letter onto the desk, switched out the light and dived back onto her bed. There was a knock on the door again and it opened up.

"_Señorita Riley?_"

"_Si, Rosa?_"

"_Hay un muchacho que desean ver-_"

Riley was out of her bed and at the door. She saw Sirius standing behind Rosa.

"Sirius. What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"_Rosa, que va a venir conmigo para hablar. ¿Puedes poner un encanto silenciar la habitación? Gracias._"

Rosa nodded and moved out of the way for Sirius who walked into Riley's room. Riley closed the door over and sat on the edge of her bed and watched Sirius pace back and forth at her balcony doors.

"What do you want to talk about?" she finally asked.

"What the hell were you playing at tonight?" Sirius yelled. "Did you even listen to the conversation they were having? Obviously not if you were talking about Lily like that!"

Riley bit her lip. She could either ask what they were saying or start shouting abuse at him.

"What were they saying?"

Sirius sighed and sat down on the chair at the desk and put his face into his hands.

"The reason we're here is because…" Sirius sighed and looked up at Riley. "It's because Voldemort wants something from your family. I never caught on to what it is…but it'll help him."

Riley's breath was caught in her throat. How could she of missed out on information like that? What on earth did her family have that would help Voldemort?

"I'm sorry," Riley said. "I wasn't listening. I was planning your death, actually."

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked, looking alarmed.

"You were holding hands with Claudia! What was that all about?"

"Oh, that," Sirius rubbed the back of his neck. "We're only doing that for the sake of this holiday. That's another reason we're here, actually. Regulus told my parents about Claudia and decided they wanted to make sure your family were in…well, basically that you guys were all for blood purity. The one thing Regulus forgot to tell them was that we were over."

"I still don't understand why you're faking it," Riley said. "It's not you, Sirius. It's not like you at all."

"Let's put it this way," Sirius said walking over to Riley, "If your parents do something to upset the Dark Lord, with my being tied to Claudia, he won't take immediate action seeing as my family are, well, close with him. It's protecting you in a sense."

"That's crazy. Why couldn't you just say you were dating me then?"

"Do you really think they would be prepared to save you if I dated you after the show you put on tonight?" Sirius laughed. "No, they would have you dead in a second."

Riley stayed quiet.

"You still don't get it do you?"

"No. But let me try. Is it just that you are only saying you are dating Claudia so your family will help us out if we get into trouble?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Wouldn't they do that even if you and Claudia weren't together?"

"Maybe and maybe not," Sirius sighed and then smiled. "I think they are just please I'm 'dating' a pure blood and not a muggle-born."

Riley smiled. At least she knew the truth. Now all she had to worry about was the morning to come and why her family were suddenly involved with the Dark Arts.

X

The next morning, Riley had breakfast in the kitchen with the staff instead of in the dining room with everyone else. It was Christmas Eve and that night, Riley's family were hosting a party with very important people from all over the Wizarding world would be attending.

Riley heard footsteps coming from the staircase and she looked over to see Rosa.

"_Sus padres quieren que se ve en la sala de estar._"

"_Bien,_" Riley said, walking towards the staircase. "_Gracias, Rosa._"

Riley caught Rosa's sad smile before she went up the stairs to the dining room. She knew how much trouble she was about to be in. She was prepared. The one thing she could breathe a sigh of relief for was that she wouldn't be hit. Her father couldn't leave her with a bruise if many people were going to notice.

She knocked on the living room door and then entered. Her father was sitting stiffly in an armchair across from her mother, staring outside the window.

"You asked to see me?"

"Yes, sit."

Her father looked pointedly at the settee that sat in between the two armchairs.

"You embarrassed us last night, Riley," her father said. "You were wrong, out of order, disgusting and utterly embarrassing."

"How?" Riley asked.

By saying that, she knew she had gone too far already. When you got called to see your parents, you sat there quietly and only nodded after each statement. Not today though. She wanted answers and it was about time she got them.

"Don't talk back to me! How dare you proudly claim friendship with a mudblood! In front of the Black family, especially!"

"_Don't_ call Lily that word!"

"Riley, dear," her mother said, stretching over and laying a hand on Riley's arm. "Calm down."

"No, I won't! I didn't think we were a family who cares about others blood status, but I guess I was wrong!" Riley stood up. "If anything, I'm more disgusted with _you_!"

Before her Father could stop her, Riley was out of the door. She ran up to her bedroom, grabbed her jacket from the back of her door and ran downstairs and out of the front door, slamming it shut.

**WOW. Two chapters in one day! Amazing, isn't it? Being sick really pays off sometimes, haha!**

**Translations:**

**Hay un muchacho que desean ver - There is a boy here who wishes to see**  
><strong>Rosa, que va a venir conmigo para hablar. ¿Puedes poner un encanto silenciar la habitación? Gracias.- Rosa, he is going to talk with me. Can you put a spell to silence the room? Thank you. <strong>  
><strong>Sus padres quieren que se ve en la sala de estar - Your parents wish to see you in the living room<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	21. Chapter 21: The Christmas Eve Ball

_You're not on my list of things to do, cause I've already done you._

_And I am protective, it's so cute. But only when it suits you._

The Christmas Eve Ball

Riley pulled on the jacket and walked down the long driveway to the gates. She easily unlocked the gate and walked out. Lucky for her, that morning her mother had gave her money that morning to buy a dress for that evening. She walked into town fast, burning off her anger.

Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would be able to stand up to her Father and she couldn't work out whether it was good or bad. She walked down the long deserted road and stood at the bus stop that would take her into Barcelona. She could eel the cold catching up on her and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets and scolded herself for not picking up a hat.

"Hey there."

Riley jumped and looked at the person now standing beside her. Regulus Black was leaning against the bus stop, twirling one of Riley's beanie hats in his hand.

"Some servant gave me this to give to you," he said and handed it over to her. She took it silently and put it on. "Have you lost your voice or something?"

She shook her head and he laughed.

"Where are you going?"

"Into town," Riley replied. "Where were you going?"

"I was heading out for a walk, but you slammed the door in front of me."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," he shrugged. "So, do you mind if I come with you?"

"I guess not…"

"Great."

The pair then stood in an awkward silent and Riley was praying for the bus to come quickly.

"What are you going into town for?"

"A dress for tonight."

"Cool," Regulus nodded.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the bus to take them into town arrived. Riley hopped on and sat in the first seat available right beside the window. What she didn't expect was for Regulus to join her. Due to Regulus being rather large with his muscle's, Riley was squished into the side for the full twenty minute journey. They didn't talk at all and Riley was finding it all so shocking and awkward.

She jumped off the bus and started to walk in the direction of the shopping mall.

"Hey, Riley, wait up!"

She closed her eyes and stopped walking, waiting for Regulus to catch up.

"So you're coming shopping with me?"

"If you don't mind."

"Okay," Riley said, starting to walk again, "I wont be too long."

X

Sirius was going out of his mind. Riley hadn't been seen since eleven o'clock and it was now four in the afternoon and Regulus hadn't been seen for very long time too. He had heard Riley shouting from the hallway upstairs and then he and every other living creature in the house certainly heard the door slam. He knew there was no point in asking anyone else to join him in looking for her. He tried to talk to the servant girl that was outside her room the previous night, but she barely understood a word he was saying.

He had went up to his room and found the warmest thing he owned - a knitted jumper from Mrs. Potter. As he was walking down the stairs, the front doors burst open and Riley and Regulus walked in talking and smiling.

Riley had caught Sirius' eye and her smile faded instantly. Regulus noticed and looked in the direction she was and saw his brother standing there.

"I'll see you tonight, Riley," Regulus said, backing towards the staircase. "Thank you for a great day."

"No problem," Riley said, putting a smile on. She watched him walk by Sirius who didn't even pay attention to him.

"I'm going down to the kitchen for a drink," Riley stated at him. "Are you coming?"

"No, sorry. I have to go get ready. You were obviously too busy having a good time with my brother to realize that guests start arriving in two hours."

Riley watched as he disappeared into the hallway and decided it was best if she herself went started to get ready. When she walked through the hallway, she passed Claudia's bedroom. The door was wide open, so she peeked in. She could see Claudia, Bellatrix and Narcissa all sitting on stools in front of the mirror and Riley's mother, Reyna and Rosa were doing there hair.

Riley then made her appearance known in the room and the three younger girls face's screwed up like Riley was a bad smell.

"_Mamá, ¿puedo tener Rosa me ayudará a prepararme para esta noche?_"

Riley's mother, probably knowing Claudia would protest got her answer out first.

"_Sí. Rosa, usted puede ir._"

Rosa left her post behind Bellatrix who was not happy. Before Riley could hear any of the insults, she closed the bedroom door and she and Rosa departed for her own bedroom so she could get ready.

X

"_Riley ... Eres tan hermosa._"

Riley smoothed down her dress and smiled at Rosa and then looked into the mirror. She gasped slightly at her own appearance. Her dress was a crimson red one shoulder silk dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair was curled and was pushed over to the one side and the red lipstick she was wearing went perfectly with her tanned skin and the mascara and eyeliner made her blue eye's stand out more than usual. She felt beautiful.

Her bedroom door opened and there stood Claudia in a pale green strapless dress. Her hair was in a tight bun and her make-up made her features very strict.

"We've to walk down the stairs together," she announced. "_Mamá_ and _papá _are down there waiting for us. Everyone else has arrived."

"Alright," Riley said with one last glance in the mirror. She then went over to Rosa and hugged and kissed her on the cheek. "_Gracias, Rosa_."

As the two sisters walked down the dark hallway, Riley felt suddenly sick and nervous. Claudia kept looking back at Riley and eyeing her dress and make-up. Usually, Riley would make a face at her, but she was more nervous about what Claudia thought about how she looked. She felt self conscious all of a sudden.

They had reached the top of the stair case and Claudia was the first to descend and Riley followed closely behind.

"Ladies and gentlemen. My lovely daughters, Claudia and Riley."

Everyone had now directed their attention to the both of them and Riley could feel her face turning red. She searched the crowd for a friendly face, but who was she kidding? She had no friends in this house other than the help and they weren't exactly going to be there, were they?

Once they hit the floor, everyone made their way into the dining room for the buffet. Claudia had dispatched herself from Riley who was now being greeted by a woman in her middle 50's. By just trying to get to the food, Riley must have been greeted by ten people and it didn't stop there. It continued the whole night. They would ask her the usual questions; 'What year are you in?' 'What house are you in?' 'Do you enjoy school?' 'Are you proud of your Father and his business?'

She answered them all politely and fake smiled her way through the whole night. After the buffet, the dining table was took away and the doors that separated the dining room and the foyer opened up fully to make it a ballroom. This was when Riley made a dash for it. She went into the living room and smiled at a small group that were sitting there and opened a door at the very back of the room, hidden by a plant. It was a library.

She walked over to the bookshelf next to the window and pulled out a random book. There was exactly 9 bookcases in the room and each year, Riley would complete one. This was her seventh year. When she had just settled down on the couch, she had heard the music and chatter die down. She sighed and sat the book on the chair and exited the room, knowing she had to be there for the speech.

"Is that her there? Yes! Riley, come, come."

Her Father beckoned her to the top of the dining room and her mother grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her in beside her.

"Well, what a night it has been! I am glad to see that many of you have enjoyed yourself tonight and I am glad to have your company this Christmas Eve. My Family and I, would also just like to take this time to thank you for your support on our business between ourselves and the British Ministry of Magic's Department of International Magical Cooperation! Now thank you and enjoy the rest of your night!"

People clapped and the music started again and Riley knew she would have to dance with people at some point. Through the crowd, Riley could see Claudia making her way over to Sirius. She sighed and started to look through the crowd herself. Her parents were dancing, Bellatrix was dancing with her Uncle and Mrs. Black was dancing with an older looking wizard. They were the only people her age that were here.

"Miss Martinez, may I have this dance?"

Riley turned around and saw Regulus bowing in front of her. She laughed a little.

"You may, Mr. Black"

Regulus took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor.

Riley had to admit, as much as she didn't want to, she had enjoyed Regulus' company that day. She wouldn't of thought that he was a stuck up, pure blood Slytherin prat. He had been kind to her all day and had helped her with her dress. In fact, he was the one who had chose the dress she was wearing in the first place! They had went to a Spanish café in the shopping mall and she had great fun watching as he tried to explain to the waitress what it was he wanted.

"I must say, you look ravishing."

"Well thank you," Riley said. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Well, I know that," Regulus said.

"You have such a big ego!"

"I can't help it!"

The two of them burst out laughing, causing people to stare which just made them laugh more. As they did, Riley realized how alike personality wise Regulus and Sirius were. They could both easily make her laugh, they both had huge ego's and they were also both equally good at humiliating themselves.

Riley and Regulus continued to dance until most of the guests had left. When there were only around six couples on the dance floor, Sirius approached them.

"Can I cut in?"

Regulus looked from Sirius to Riley and then let go of her.

"Sure. I'm going to go to bed anyway. Thank you for a wonderful evening, Riley."

Riley was caught completely off guard when he kissed her on the cheek. Sure, it was only a kiss on the cheek, but it was from Regulus Black. As soon as he left, Riley looked at Sirius who had went red in the face and Riley sighed.

"Follow me," she said and led him out of the dining room, into the living room and into the library.

"You do understand what Regulus is doing, don't you?"

"No, Sirius," Riley said. "I don't."

"He's using you!"

"Using me?" Riley asked, her voice raising. "How on earth is he using me?"

"He's playing with your mind! But do you know what, you two looked rather cozy, so if you like him, go ahead, go out with him!"

"Don't be so stupid, Sirius! Of course I don't like him in that way! And he doesn't like me like that either. We're…friends."

"Yeah," Sirius laughed. "Friends my arse. You're just some game to him and the others, Riley. And your falling for it."

"Sirius, you're being ridiculous! I know you're angry about this afternoon, but I didn't plan on having him come with me!"

"Yes, but you enjoyed it anyway."

"Oh, shut up, Sirius. I know you think I like him but I don't!"

"Come on, Riley! You should of seen the two of you dancing. It was obvious! You even blushed when he kissed you!"

"I don't fancy him, Sirius! It's you I fancy, okay? It's you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Trolol. I like reviews. Lots of 'em.<strong>

**Translations: **

**Mum, can I please have Rosa help me prepare for tonight? - Mamá, ¿puedo tener Rosa me ayudará a prepararme para esta noche?**

**Yes. Rosa, you may go. - Sí. Rosa, usted puede ir.**

**Riley...You are so beautiful - Riley ... Eres tan hermosa.**

**Abbey xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22: Christmas

_Who are we to be emotional?_

_Who are we to play with hearts and throw away it all?_

Christmas Letters and Lies

Sirius stared at her blankly and the anger in his face washed away.

"I-" Riley stuttered. She felt sick. "I have to go, I'm so sorry."

Riley fled the room, through the crowds in the living room and up the stairs into her bedroom. She couldn't believe what she had just done. How could she of been so stupid as to tell him? There was one thing Riley was sure about more than anything right now. Her friendship with Sirius had came to an end. She shut her bedroom door and sat down on her bed. Maybe she was being a bit dramatic. Okay, yes, she had told him she fancied him. She never exactly waited for a response. She could still have a chance. But even Riley laughed at that. There was no possible way she and Sirius Black would ever be an _item_.

The door of Riley's room opened and Rosa slid through the door and closed it.

_"Señorita Riley, El joven que vino la vez pasada desea verla."_

"_No quiero hablar con él," _Riley replied, staring out of the balcony doors._ "Por favor, dígale que me deje en paz."_

Rosa nodded and left to obey Riley's orders. In the meantime, Riley prepared herself for bed. Once she was done, she sat down at Lily's letter she had wrote the previous night and ripped it up. She took out another piece of parchment and started to write a new, less rushed letter.

_Merry Christmas, Lily._

_So much has happened here in so little time, it's unbelievable. First of all, Sirius' family is the family that are having Christmas with us. It was a large shock for the both of us. I expected it to be good, eventful, fun. But that all came crashing down last night. Sirius walked into dinner hand in hand with Claudia. But, they aren't back together in a strange way. They are only going to appear to be though, when they are together in front of our families for reasons I don't even understand. On another hand, I went out to get a dress for the Christmas Eve Ball and Regulus Black came along. I know you'll be horrified when I tell you he is a gentleman. He is very funny and not as tuff as everyone thinks. I'm being truthful. _

_Anyway, now for the big story. I've just had…well, an argument with Sirius who was angry about Regulus and I. He was accusing me of fancying him and I lost it and told Sirius that it was him I liked not Regulus. So now I have locked myself in my room and I refuse to see him. I didn't wait long after telling him. I just ran. HELP ME!_

_How are things at Hogwarts?_

_Have a nice Christmas!_

_Love, Riley_

Thankful to get her feelings out somehow, Riley sighed and put the quill down and put the letter in an envelope. She called for Rosa, who took the letter and went out to the back garden and got one of the owls who went flying off into the night, carrying Lily's letter.

X

"Riley, you've got to get up. It's Christmas!"

Riley groaned and rolled over in her bed and groaned into her pillow. She heard the door open and felt someone sit on the edge of her bed. She lifted her head up and looked at her mother.

"Hurry up and get dressed," she said with a smile. "Your presents are waiting to be opened."

Riley watched through tired eyes as her mother left the room, leaving the door open. Rosa entered Riley's room.

"Merry Christmas, Riley!" she exclaimed and threw the curtains open.

"Merry Christmas, Rosa," Riley smiled and pulled her covers off and opened the balcony door.

Rosa skipped out of the room and let Riley dress. They weren't doing anything fancy that day so she settled with a pair of dark jeans and a pink woolen jumper. When she emerged from the bathroom, she saw a owl sitting on the railing of the balcony. She took the gift and letter from it and sat on her bed, opening the letter.

_Merry Christmas, Riley!_

_I really hope you get this soon! I cannot believe what you told me in your letter! Let me start from the beginning:_

_So, the Black's are staying with you for Christmas-I hope Bellatrix and Claudia don't torment you. Of course, I'm sure they wouldn't dare try it with your parents and Sirius around. Speaking of Sirius, I think that the Claudia cover-up is very strange but we'll do some digging once you come back. Now, Regulus Black…I don't have much to say on that matter, to be honest. As long as you have no romantic feelings towards him, I'm fine if you have a new found friendship!_

_Now, I advise you to take deep breaths if you start to panic all over again about what happened between Sirius and yourself. First, you should of waited for his reaction…who knows what he would of said! Second, if you need to see him often for the rest of the holidays, just act normal. That's all the help I can think of, sadly._

_Things at Hogwarts are fine! Sev and I have been in the library most of the time. James has been annoying as per-usual. I hope your Christmas goes well. _

_I miss you!_

_Love, Lily._

Riley folded the letter up and sat it on her desk. She heard laughter downstairs and decided to take Lily's present downstairs with her. When she entered the living room, she saw Claudia, Bellatrix and Narcissa sitting in a circle of chairs, with presents beside them. Sirius and Regulus were sitting with there parents.

Riley pulled the only spare seat left from beside the window and sat it next to her mother who levitated the only pile of leftover presents next to Riley.

"Well everyone, Merry Chrisrmas!"

As Riley's mother finished her sentence, Claudia, Bellatrix and Narcissa were ripping the wrapping paper from the presents.

Riley, still holding Lily's present in her hands, decided to open it first.

She pulled the dark blue ribbon off and pulled the wrapping paper off, revealing a series of books. She flipped them over and looked at the name of them. There were books by muggle sisters, Charlotte, Emily and Anne Bronte. Riley remembered the day Lily was telling her about their books and smiled as she set them down on the floor and moved on to the next lot of presents.

It was just the usual. Clothes and money from her parents and some from Claudia. Once she was done, Riley's father flicked his wand and the wrapping vanished.

"Did you all enjoy your gifts?" her Father asked them.

Everybody nodded.

"Good," he said. "How about you all take them to your rooms?"

"_Si, papa_," Claudia said and started to gather her gifts.

Soon enough, everyone except the adults followed in suit. Riley, who knew she didn't have much to carry as Claudia and the other girls had no problem leaving and walking up the stairs.

Just as Riley was about to turn the corner to go to her room, she heard someone call on her and quickly, she sped up.

"Riley! Wait!'

She didn't. She got to her room, threw her things on her bed and closed the door. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes as she heard footsteps get closer. There was knock on the door.

"Will you please talk to me? C'mon, Riles," she heard Sirius sigh. "I've got your present with me…"

Riley bit her lip and pushed herself away from the door and turned around to face it. Her hand touched on the handle and she pulled it down slowly and pulled the door open, revealing Sirius.

"Is there an option where I can just take the present without having to see you?"

"No," Sirius said and walked in. "There isn't."

He sat on the bed and lay the present beside him.

"You can open the present first if you want," he said and then shrugged. "I don't mind."

With her arms crossed over her chest, Riley walked over to the bed and picked up the small present that was wrapped neatly in red rapping paper with a gold bow.

"What is it?"

"It's a present, Riley. You need to open it to find out."

Riley caught a glimpse of Sirius smiling as she began to open it.

"Oh my…"

Riley pulled out a silver bracelet with a book charm hanging from it.

"I know you already have a charm bracelet but we were all thinking, the Marauders, Lily and I, that you should have one that well…defines your friendship with us all," Sirius hesitated and then continued. "We all chipped in for the bracelet and the charm is from me. It's a book defining the library where we all agreed our friendship began."

"It's beautiful," Riley said and unclasped it. "Thank you."

Sirius shook his head.

"It's no problem."

"Well, if that's all-"

"It's not and you know it."

"I didn't mean it," Riley said. "I don't like you in that way. I was angry, I was tired and the music was too loud. It was making me frustrated."

"Oh, alright then," Sirius said looking taken aback. "Well then, I guess that's it. I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Yes, of course. See you then."

Sirius left the room without another word.

**I'm so so so so SO sorry for the wait! I was away to Belgium and France for five days with my school and then just school work has been keeping me super busy! I'm so sorry!**

**Translations:**

_"Señorita Riley, El joven que vino la vez pasada desea verla." - Miss Riley the boy from last night wishes to see you again._

"_No quiero hablar con él, por favor, dígale que me deje en paz." - I don't want to talk to him, please ask him to leave me alone._

**A big thank you to Luce Elena for doing the translations for me!**

**Abbey xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23: Confessions

I've_ got another confession to make, I'm your fool_

Confessions

"Riley!"

Riley never even had properly stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room when she was being grabbed and hugged and all she could see was red.

"Lily, hi! Did you miss me that much?"

Lily pulled away and laughed.

"I really did! Come on, let's go for a walk. We've got things to discuss!"

As the two girls exited the Common Room, Sirius and Remus entered.

"Padfoot! Moony! Blood hell," James said hugging them. "I missed you guys."

Remus laughed and Sirius smiled.

"So what's been happening?" James asked. "How was Christmas with Riley? I never got to speak to her there. Evans got to her quicker."

"Not much," Sirius shrugged.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"How come I got told you were back with Claudia?"

Sirius groaned. "It's not a real relationship!"

"Care to explain then?" Remus then asked.

"Let's go upstairs," Sirius sighed and made his way to the boys dormitories.

"So I just told him that I didn't mean to say it. That I was just angry and confused."

"And were you?"

Riley looked at Lily as they walked by the lake. She bit her lip and looked away.

"No," Riley sighed. "I meant it. I'm sure."

"Then why did you tell him you didn't?" Lily persisted. "Don't you want to go out with him?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you think he likes you?"

"Of course he doesn't! Who in their right mind's would fancy me?"

Lily smirked.

"Trust me. Once I'm done with you, plenty more."

"Mate, I'm sorry to say that it still doesn't make any sense what so ever."

Sirius groaned.

"Well, it doesn't even matter now. It was just an act anyway. No way in my right mind would I go out with her ever again!"

"Good," James said. "I can imagine what Riley was like when she saw you two."

James laughed but Sirius couldn't manage a smile.

"What?"

"She blew up on me."

"Excuse me?"

"She went on a rant to me on Christmas Eve at the ball because I was angry at her because she was getting along with Regulus-yes, I know. And then I started accusing her of fancying him, which I know was probably wrong, but I couldn't help it! And she…"

"She what?" James asked apprehensively.

"She told me it was me she fancied. Not Regulus. But on Christmas, we spoke and she said she was just angry and frustrated and she didn't mean it."

"And how did you feel about that?" Remus spoke for the first time.

"I..I'm not sure."

"Wait, you don't like Riley, do you?" James asked. "No way!"

"I didn't say that!"

"Do you?" Remus asked.

"No, of course not. It's Riley. She's my friend."

Remus and James shared a look.

"We'll take your word for it then," James said. "Now, lets go play Quidditch. We need to win this cup."

"Don't come near me with that, I'm serious, Lily!"

"We all know that, Riley," Lily laughed and Riley groaned.

She would never be able to say that word again.

"Put the tweezers down and we can talk about it!"

"No, we can't. I can do eyebrows, Riley. No calm down and sit still!"

The Marauders were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall before they left for there first class after the Christmas break. It was like they had never left.

Peter was watching everything going on around him and eating at the same time. Remus was eating slowly, reading over a book. And James and Sirius were grabbing brown sauce, more toast and other food on the table and scoffing it down there throats like they would never eat again.

"Fwat are fe in firdt?" James asked Remus, a piece of bacon hanging out of his mouth.

Remus looked at James and sighed, "Transfiguration."

Sirius groaned at the news and took a bite of his toast.

"Mondays are the worst day ever," Sirius said. "I might just go back to bed. I'm too tired from Quidditch."

"No you're not," Remus said.

"You're just to scared to see Riley because you're having a bad hair day!" James laughed.

"I told you, I don't fancy Riley!"

"Wow," Peter said and the other three boys followed his gaze.

Walking beside Lily into the Great Hall was Riley. Although she didn't look like Riley. Her hair was down, hanging long and curly. Her honey colored eyes shined brighter than usual and her eyebrows, due to Lily and her tweezers, were perfectly shaped. She wasn't wearing her Gryffindor cloak, either. Her shirt was buttoned all the way up and her tie was tight. She wore her cardigan unbuttoned and she was wearing a skirt instead of trousers.

James turned around and winked and grinned at Sirius who never even noticed. He was too busy watching Riley as were many other pupils of Hogwarts. When she walked by them at the table he bit his tongue and looked back at his breakfast.

"Still don't fancy her?" James teased and Sirius gave him a warning look.

Down the table, Lily and Riley joined Mary who was talking to Alice and Frank. Mary said a quick 'Hi!' to them and went back to her conversation and then done a double take.

"_Riley?"_

"Hi," Riley blushed and sat down.

"You let Lily near make-up, didn't you?"

"She attacked me with it."

"I see," Mary said and smiled at Lily who was looking at Riley like a proud mother.

"I think you suit it," Alice said. "You look even more beautiful than before!"

"Thank you, Alice," Riley said and blushed yet again.

The other three went back to their conversation and Lily leaned closer to Riley and spoke quietly into her ear.

"You got Sirius. You should of seen how he was looking at you! Now, do you know how to really get him?"

Riley shook her head.

"We make him jealous. We get you a boyfriend."

* * *

><p>This is so horrible and short and I am truly sorry! It's just, I've got pre-lims coming up and I really need to study and I had writers block and it's just been horrible! I hope to get this story back up and running like normal!<p>

Abbey xoxo


	24. Chapter 24: The Pretender

_What if I say I'm not like the others?_

_What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays?_

_You're the pretender_

_What if I say I'll never surrender?_

The Pretender

The day was just like any other day at Hogwarts except for the fact that everywhere she went, eyes followed her. Riley didn't feel like the little bookworm that no one knew anymore because by lunch, everyone was whispering her name under their breaths. She always thought they knew her name for two reasons; Claudia and the Marauders. If you knew the Marauders, you also knew their other friends too.

During classes, James and Remus chatted to her as usual but Sirius seemed more interested with Peter and would only nod in agreement if asked his opinion and when she looked at Lily, all she done was give her a thumbs up. It was driving Riley crazy knowing that she had went through all of the hair products and make-up to be ignored.

At the end of Potions that day, Riley and Lily made their way to the Library cutting their way through a large group of sixth years standing in the Entrance Hall.

"That was pointless," Riley moaned. "I went through all of this to be ignored."

"Oh hush," Lily said and looked behind her as they walked up the stairs. "It worked perfectly. And keep your voice down."

"What? Lily, he barely looked at me!"

"Shh! Listen, I was watching him this morning in the Great Hall, trust me, he noticed you. Now hurry up."

"_Why_?"

"Two sixth year boys are following us," Lily murmured. "Don't turn arou-!"

Riley glanced quickly behind her shoulder and saw she was right. Two sixth year Ravenclaw's were waking behind them, keeping a bit of space. One of the boys with blond hair caught her eye and smiled at her. Riley smiled back at him shyly and turned back around.

"How do you know their following us?"

"I can tell," Lily stated and rounded a corner. "The seen us come up from the dungeons."

"It's probably to ask you out," Riley said doubtfully.

"It won't be."

"How do you know?"

"What is this? 20 questions? Just believe me, Riles."

Riley remained quiet for the rest of the journey to the library fighting the urge to turn around. Lily was acting calm and casual all the way and Riley knew she was getting irritated by her constant fidgeting. When they entered the library, Lily didn't head for their usual table in the back, she walked to one in the centre of the library, in plain sight. Lily and Riley placed their bags on the table.

"What are we studying then?" Lily asked.

"Eh, how about we do our Charms homework?"

"Yeah, sure. Wait here and I'll get the books."

Riley nodded and sat down at the table and got out a roll of parchment and her quill and wrote her name on the parchment and then looked for where Lily had went.

"Hey, it's Riley right? Riley Martinez, Claudia's little sister."

Riley looked up and nearly died. One of the Ravenclaw boys that were following them was standing before her, smiling down at her.

"Yes, this is she," she replied, smiling shyly. "And who may you be?"

"Brandon Parker, do you mind?"

He pointed to the seat across from her.

"No, of course not!"

"Thanks," Brandon said and took a seat. "So erm, I was wondering because I use to see you a lot in our Common Room and I always did think it and then I saw you today and I knew I had to-I'm babbling on, aren't I?"

Riley laughed. "Just a bit."

"Sorry," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Basically…do you want to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Riley said. "Yes, I will!"

"Great," Brandon said and stood up and walked around to her side and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later."

"_Fuck_!"

"Mr. Black! Out! I will not have such language used in my library! Out! OUT!"

Riley turned around in her seat quickly and saw Sirius picking a book off his foot. Just then, Lily came into appearance with James, Remus and Peter following. Lily ran straight to Riley grinning while the others left with Sirius. Riley watched them leave.

"I told you it was for you!"

"Yeah," Riley said watching the exit. "You did."

"What's up? He's hot!"

"Nothing. I'm great!"

Riley looked to Lily and smiled.

"Good! Now about the Charms homework…"

"Who even _is_ he? Have you ever saw him before?"

James, Remus and Peter were running after Sirius who was raging on in front of them.

"He's a beater for Ravenclaw," James informed him. "Brandon Parker."

Sirius shook his head.

"I knew I shouldn't of listened to you…I was stupid."

"Wait, are you admitting you like her?"

"No!" Sirius exclaimed. "Of course I don't."

"Sirius will you _slow down_?" Remus asked. "If you like her, just tell us. We'll understand."

"I-" Sirius faltered. "I don't know. Its just…if she does go out with Parker I may of blown my only chance."

"We're playing Ravenclaw in three weeks," James said. "You need to show her who's best."

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You're going out with Brandon Parker?"

"Does it concern you?"

The one thing Riley didn't like about being in the library late at night was because Claudia was usually there too. She had been sitting in her old seat at the back of the library when Claudia had came running up the isle and started throwing questions at her.

"He's in _my_ year though," Claudia stated.

"And Sirius was in the year below you," Riley said and collected her books. "So what's the problem."

"I thought you and Regulus had something going on."

"I've not spoke to him since Christmas Eve," she said and put her bag over her shoulder. "You obviously thought wrong."

"He's half blood."

Riley laughed. "Merlin, Claudia. You really are a prejudice bitch."

She stepped around her sister and walked out of the library, her head held high.

It had been almost two weeks since Brandon had asked Riley to Hogsmeade and the trip was that weekend. When they were in classes near each other they would hold hands and he would often ask her to study with him. It was nice, Riley had thought. She enjoyed talking to him. The worst mistake she could of made though, was going to quidditch practice with him. The pair had walked down when the Gryffindors were just walking up the hill and was almost sick. Sirius was further behind, his tongue down Kirsty Letham's throat.

Riley tried to busy herself with her zipper and the surroundings.

"You alright there?" Brandon laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Riley said. "Just a bit chilly."

"Oh right. You can always go back up to the castle and we'll do something when I'm done?"

"No! It's fine. I'm desperate to see you play," she said as she noticed Sirius walking up the hill. "I heard you're a fantastic beater."

Sirius had just passed them at the last line and she turned around to see him turning back. The eye contact was awkward but Riley wasn't backing down.

"Riles?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you play?"

"I've never really tried it before.."

"Maybe one day when the pitch is free, we can play two-on-two."

Riley bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

She prayed the pitch was booked up until his last year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but eventful? Let me know!<strong>

**Abbey xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25: Wrong Doings

_Oh what a shame we've all became such fragile broken things_

_A memory remains just a tiny spark._

Wrong Doings

"So you and Kirsty are back on," James said when Sirius entered the dormitory. "Let's take bets. How long will they last this time?"

"Funny, Prongs." said Sirius.

"Why are you going out with her?" Peter asked.

"Because I can, Peter."

"It's to make Riley jealous," Remus said while reading his book.

"It's not."

"I'm agreeing with Moony," James said.

"Well she's doing the same to me!" Sirius exclaimed. "She's going out with Parker!"

"And why would she want to make you jealous?"

"Because she liked me!"

"She then denied it, though," Remus said.

The four boys looked at each other an awkward silence filling the air.

"Where's Evans?" Sirius asked. "I want to talk to her."

"I've Riley with a Ravenclaw boy recently."

"Yeah, he's in the year above us. Brandon Parker."

Lily and Severus were in the library studying for a Potions test they had in two days. It was only reaching eight o'clock and they had arrived at half past seven but Lily had felt like they had been studying for hours.

"Oh," Severus said. "The way Regulus talked about their time at Christmas, you would think they were going out."

"Really?" Lily asked and looked up from her book. "What has he been saying?"

"Nothing really. He just goes on about how she acted around him and what not."

"No shit…"

"Evans!"

"Mr. Black! Will you _please _be quiet?"

Sirius dodged Madam Pince as she came running at him, a rolled piece of paper in her hand.

"Sorry! I'll be quiet!"

Madam Pince retreated after giving him a dirty look and Sirius leaned on the table Lily and Severus had occupied.

"Bear it, Snivellus. I need to borrow Evans."

"Leave, Black. If that's the way you wish to speak to my friends, I don't wish to see you. And I am not something that needs to be 'borrowed'."

"It's urgent, though," Sirius said.

"Is it a matter of life and death?"

"Not really no…"

"Well then I have no interest in helping you," Lily said. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got studying to do."

"It's about Riley," Sirius said. "I need to talk to you about her."

Lily looked at Severus who was staring daggers at Sirius and then looked back at Sirius who was staring down at her looking desperate.

"I'll be two minutes," she said and stood up and walked down the isle, Sirius following.

"Does Riley like me?"

"She's going out with Brandon."

"Is she doing it to make me jealous?"

"Why? Are you?"

"No! I just-I'm only wondering. She told me she liked me during the holidays and then said she didn't mean it and it's just…I'm confused."

"If she did I'm sure she wouldn't be with someone else," Lily said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have studying to do."

Riley entered the common room that night after a freezing night on the quidditch pitch and fell down on the couch in front of the fire. She was the only one in the common room and she had no idea what time it was and she was starving. She heard footsteps up above her and Mary came stumbling down the stairs.

"Riley? Are you okay? You've been away for ages."

"I'm fine. The practice went longer that I thought it would."

"I see," Mary said. "Lily and I were taking turns on seeing if you'd appeared yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You can go back to bed now," Riley said. "I'm just going to heat up and I'll be up in a few."

"Alright."

Mary yawned and then turned back upstairs. Riley made sure she was out of sight before she ran up the boys stairs making sure to be quiet and opened the fifth year boys door. All of there hangings were shut and there were the occasional snore. Riley went to the bed in the middle out of the five and pulled the hangings back slowly and pulled the covers away from James' face.

"James," she whispered. "James, wake up."

She rocked him slowly.

"That's nice, Lily. Keep doing that," he mumbled.

"It's not Lily you idiot!" she said. "Wake up!"

His eyes were wide awake and he jumped in the bed.

"WHO-WHA-?"

"Shh!"

Riley jumped on James' bed and covered his mouth and pulled the hangings with her other hand.

"Prongs? What's going on?"

"S'alright, Moony. Bad dream."

"Okay."

"What are you doing Riley?" James whispered.

"Want to go for a late snack?"

"Do we have to?" he pouted.

"It would be much appreciated."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Can you get off me? I feel bad that it's not Lily that is straddling me."

"You pig," she said and got off him.

"I'm a teenage boy, what do you expect?"

Riley stood outside while James put on appropriate clothing and they then made their way down to the kitchens. Riley felt as though she hadn't spoke to James in forever. They waked to the kitchens, both watching different parts of the Marauder's Map as Riley no longer cared whether they got caught so she didn't hide away under the Invisibility Cloak.

They entered the kitchen and an Elf appeared.

"How can Linky help the Mister and Missus?"

"I'll have a cheese sandwich please, Linky," Riley said.

"Just hot chocolate for me," James said. "Please."

Linky nodded and set off down the kitchen and Riley and James took a seat across from each other at a table.

"So, what's been happening in your life, James?"

"Not much," he shrugged. "Still trying to get Lily to go out with me…I think she's warming up to me if I say so myself!"

Riley laughed.

"She is…She's not shouting at me as much."

"Maybe she's just ignoring you?"

"Hey! Let me have some hope!" James said. "Ah, thanks."

Linky appeared with James' hot chocolate and Riley's sandwich.

"What about you, Riles? I noticed you're seeing a Ravenclaw." He took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Who is on the quidditch team."

"Calm down, James," Riley said. "I'm still a Gryffindor supporter at heart."

"Mmmhmm.."

"James! I'm being serious! I'd chose you guys over everyone else!"

"Explain who you mean by 'guys'."

"Well, you, Remus, Peter, Frank…"

"What about Sirius?" James questioned.

"He's not speaking to me at this moment in time and I don't know why."

"Maybe it's because he considered you a close friend and you-" he stopped abruptly.

"And I what? James, what don't I know?"

"Nothing. It's not my place to say."

"It has something to do with me," Riley stated. "I have a right to know."

"And like I said, it's not my place to say."

"James."

"He feels like you messed it up," James said. "Sirius is the kind of person who can't handle people leaving him, Riley. You were so close and now that you're seeing someone, he feels like he's lost you."

"I'm not his property," Riley said, hurt. "I can have other friends, I can have a boyfriend and still be friends with him! Who does he think he is? He's the one that sleeps around!"

"Riles, that's enough!"

"I'm not hungry anymore," she said and pushed away her plate. "I'm going to go to bed."

Riley didn't wait for James to say anything. She left the kitchens almost immediately and ran up every flight of stairs. All she had wanted was to be the way her and James always were. Like brother and sister but after that conversation, she found it hard to think they could be. She knew he would always stick up for Sirius but she had secretly hoped he would favor her too. Obviously not.

"Can you pass me the jam, Riley?"

Lily was sitting across from Riley the next morning at breakfast. Riley pushed the jam across the table and continued to take small bites into her toast.

"Am I missing something?" Lily asked.

Riley shook her head.

"Will you talk then?"

Riley shrugged and then turned around when she heard a group of laughter behind her. The Marauders were walking by to a seat at the table.

"Excuse me," Riley said and got up from the table, leaving the Great Hall.

"Riley! Riles!"

She felt a hand on her arm and she turned around to meet Brandon.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just don't feel good."

"What class are you in next?"

"Muggle Studies," Riley groaned in reminder. "Do you have a free period?"

"Until first break I'm off, yeah."

"Can we do something? I don't want to go to Ancient Runes either."

"Well," Brandon said and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "What would you like to do?"

"I just want to sit back and relax and not think about anything," she said. "And going down to the quidditch pitch will not help."

Brandon laughed and Riley smiled up at him. A genuine smile. She liked his laugh. It wasn't a fake laugh that most guys would do to make girls feel like their funny. His was really and truly gleeful. Although Riley knew this was all a way to make Sirius jealous, she was starting to really like Brandon and enjoy his company.

"I have an idea! We go to the kitchens, get lots of food and just sit in a room with pillows and just…relax!"

"I think you've gone mental," Brandon laughed and gave her a kiss. "Let's go then."

Lily had entered Ancient Runes and started copying down the Lesson Starter on the blackboard. She heard a clutter of noises; talking, laughing, chairs being scraped. Remus took a seat beside her and he too started to copy the same thing as her. When she was done, she set down her quill and looked around. Everyone seemed to be in place and Professor Bathsheda Babbling had entered the class.

"Is Riley not in today?"

Lily suddenly turned around to see Riley's seat two behind her, next to Severus, was empty.

"I saw her in the Great Hall this morning for breakfast," Sirius said. "She seemed fine."

"She wasn't, Professor," Lily said in defence. "She said she wasn't feeling very well and she didn't even _eat_ her breakfast. Get your facts right before you open your mouth, Black."

"Okay, okay, that's quite enough. If any of you see Riley for the remainder of the day, please tell her to come along to find out what she missed."

Lily knew she could be lying for Riley, but Riley never skipped class unless she was really unwell. And she had barely ate this morning, so it was the only thing she could think of. Professor Babbling started the lesson and with one last dirty look at Sirius, Lily started to take notes. She would spend her break finding Riley.

"We should do this more often."

Riley and Brandon were sitting in an abandoned classroom, sitting on red and blue pillows, eating.

"Agreed, but I'll need new excuses," Riley laughed.

Brandon just smiled and kissed her. He done that a lot and it didn't bother Riley at all. She use to hate it when she saw guys and girls always kissing, even just little quick kisses but now she knew how it felt to have a boyfriend and she wanted to do the same all the time.

"I think it's almost break," Riley said. "I should really go to my other classes."

"Same. I've got Defence then Transfiguration."

"Let's go."

Brandon stood up and pulled Riley up and with a flick of her wand, every piece of evidence that they had been there was gone. The couple walked out of the class and down to the Entrance Hall just as everyone from the Dungeons started to flood in. Riley saw Remus walk through the crowd from the stairs walk towards her.

"Hi, are you feeling better? Lily said you weren't feeling very well."

"Em, yeah. I went to Madam Pomfrey and I feel much better."

"Good!" He said. "Well, Lily has went to the common room to look for you. She didn't know where you went."

"Okay, thanks for telling me, Remus."

Remus nodded then walked into the Great Hall.

"I better go get Lily," Riley said and gave Brandon a quick kiss. "See you later."

Riley got to the Fat Lady's portrait when it swung open and Lily appeared.

"There you are! Where were you this morning? Why did you leave at breakfast? I _lied_ for you, Riley! I am not a liar!"

"Calm down, Lily. I'm fine."

"Why weren't you in class then?"

"I…I didn't feel like it."

"Didn't feel like it? Riley, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"You've never skipped class before," Lily said. "Now tell me the truth. You wouldn't do it because you felt like it."

Riley and Lily stood in silence for a long time, staring at each other.

"I had some kind of a disagreement with James last night and I just started to think how easier everything was before I got involved with everyone, you know? It was easy and I wouldn't know what it was like to lose a close friend and now I think I've lost two," she took a deep breath. "And it's horrible. Sometimes I just wish…I just wish I had stayed hidden."

Riley saw the hurt look in Lily's eyes.

"Well then, if that's how you feel, I'll leave you alone then."

Lily brushed past her and Riley saw her push a tear away to the side.

* * *

><p><strong>A LONG CHAPTER? OMIGOD WHAT?<strong>

**Yes, haha! All the reviews really made me stick to my guns and write away!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Abbey!**


	26. Chapter 26: What Is Broken Can Be Fixed

_Girls and boys keep lining up to see if they can measure up,_

_They look good and they feel wild but it won't ever be enough._

_You say you're really hurting, at least you're feeling something._

What Is Broken Can Be Fixed

The wind outside was howling through the common room and the rain was battering against the windows. Riley was curled up on one of the padded couches in the back of the Gryffindor common room, snuggled into a blanket, reading a book. It had been three days and Lily was still refusing to talk to her, James would only talk to her if necessary and Sirius would leave the room when she entered. Remus would talk to her only when they were alone together but other than that, the only constant in her life was Brandon and she had never been more thankful. If it was up to him, they would be spending the night together but she had insisted he spent time in his own common room with his friends. She knew he had been blowing them off for her, she could tell by the looks they gave her.

"Riley?"

Riley looked up from her book to see Mary.

"Hi, what's up?"

"Claudia is outside," Mary said. "She wants to speak to you."

"Oh, thanks for telling me," Riley said and closed her book over.

Mary gave her a small smile and went to the fire and sat with James, Remus and Peter. Riley got up and left her blanket on the chair and opened the portrait. She walked out and Claudia was standing leaning against the banister.

"I've got a letter for you," she said and walked over to her. "Well, us. But it came to me first."

Riley raised and eyebrow and took the letter.

"You could of just gave it to Mary to give to me."

"I know but I want to reply tonight and I need the letter just to read over it before I know what to write."

Riley nodded and sat on the first step.

_Girls,_

_Just an update letter of where your Father and I are. We're currently in London actually but we plan on going to Italy next week for an International dinner. Also, I've got a job! I know, just a small one doing some paper work in the Auror Office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic. I start in two weeks, exciting, isn't it? _

_Hope to hear how you are both doing!_

_Love Mum x_

"A job? In the Auror offices?"

"Yeah, I suppose it'll pass time."

"Why the Auror office, though?"

"I don't know, Riley," Claudia said, irritated. "Why is the sky blue? She just wanted a job and maybe there was an opening. It's only sorting out files. She's not actually becoming an Auror!"

Riley stood up and handed the letter back to Claudia.

"Well then, goodnight."

"Still with Brandon?"

"Yes," Riley said. "Why?"

Claudia shrugged. "Just wondering."

"Okay, well, bye."

Riley walked into the common room, feeling strange. It was almost the first conversation she and Claudia had had without yelling. Also, something wasn't right about her Mum working in the Auror office. It just didn't seem to make sense. Her Mother never had worked since she married her Father and even before that, it was in a café. And her Father didn't like anyone working in the Auror office at all, so how could he approve? Disregarding all thoughts, Riley decided to go to bed early. She planned on re-building some broken bridges the next day.

x

She was running down a hall, that was all she knew. White walls surrounded her as she continued to run, quickening the pace. There was a door coming into sight. Desperate to see the other side, Riley pushed it open with all her might and then stopped when she entered the room. The door closed behind her and it was darkness all around her. Very dim fires were then lit at both sides of the room. She could her voices and laughter but there was no one there. She saw an isle, with rows of seats on each side, like a church. She walked cautiously down the isle, almost afraid to take another step incase she were to fall. As she got closer to the end, she could see figures but they weren't the voices she heard.

"Riley. You made it."

The voice was cold and high. It made her blood run cold. When she came to the end of the room, she almost screamed. To the left of her stood her Mother, Grandfather and Brandon with knifes pressed against their throats by faceless figures. To her right was Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter in the exact same position.

"Now here's the best part," the voice said. "Choose a side and they get to live."

Riley shook her head and felt tears sting her eyes. Then suddenly, someone appeared in the middle lf the two sides. It was Voldemort.

In almost an instant, Riley made a grab for her wand. She heard Voldemort yell out some sort of order in a strange language and suddenly, everything was red.

x

"Riley, wake up. Riley!"

"Whathappened?"

Riley sat up in her bed sheets, the covers were tangled between her body. She was boiling.

"You were screaming in your sleep."

Mary sat on her bed while Lily stood back, leaning against the stand of her bed.

"I just had a bad dream, I guess."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mary. Thank you."

Mary smiled somewhat sadly and then went back to her own bed. Riley sat up and looked at her watch for the time, still aware that Lily was standing there. When Riley saw that the time was six o'clock, she decided to just get ready. She pulled her sheets off herself and stood up. Lily was still there.

"Is there something you want or?"

Lily pushed herself up to stand straight and shook her head.

"Uh, no. Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am," Riley said. "Like I said, it was just a bad dream."

Lily nodded and then slid back into her own bed and grabbed a book.

When Riley walked out of the bathroom after having a shower and gotten dressed, Lily had just finished making her bed and was too dressed. Riley decided that now was the time.

"Lily?"

Lily looked up but didn't say anything. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can we talk about the other day? Please, let me explain myself. Please."

"Let's go get some breakfast."

The two girls left in silence. The walk down, Riley thought, seemed to take longer than usual. When they entered, they were the only two people in the hall. Riley chose a random seat in the middle and Lily sat across from her. Lily started to load food onto her plate, but Riley began to talk.

"First off, promise not to interrupt me?" she asked Lily, a hint of a smile on her face.

"I promise."

"Okay," Riley said. "Basically, I didn't mean it. I know you don't believe me but it's the truth. I was frustrated. Two of my closest friends had basically abandoned me and I'd never felt what it's like to lose a friend before. And then I lost you and the last few days have been the complete worst." Riley held her breath, waiting on a response. Lily was still eating.

"Did you suffer?"

"Terribly."

"You're my best friend."

"I missed you, Lily!" She said and reached over the table and hugged her.

One friend back, two to go.

x

"This will sound strange but I want to help you get James and Sirius back."

Lily and Riley were walking to the library after they had had breakfast and spoke to a few people who had later joined them. Mary decided she was going to go to the Quidditch pitch early.

"Oh really?" Riley asked. "Why?"

"You're just not the same without their nature about you."

"Nature?" she laughed.

"Yes!" Lily said. "You're usually more upbeat and joking."

Riley smiled as they entered the library.

"Do you have a plan?" Riley asked Lily.

"Yes," Lily said. "But it's risky."

"Meaning?"

"I could get detention."

They both laughed but Riley knew the severity of Lily getting a detention.

"It'll happen during potions," Lily said. "We go in and purposely blow up their cauldrons with our wands, noticeably. And they'll retaliate."

"I could do that alone. It'd be less obvious if it was the both of us."

Riley started to think about how the plan could work and then realized they wouldn't talk to her any other way and if they were stuck in a room with her they would have to! Lily truly was a genius.

"I wouldn't mind," Lily said and pulled a book off a shelf. "It's for a good cause. Here, take this book. It's quite interesting."

Riley took the book off her and read the cover: _Men Who Love Dragons Too Much._

"Why would you want to read this?"

"The title was funny so I decided to have a go," Lily laughed.

Riley walked to Madam Pince and got the book checked out. The Librarian gave her a looks as if she was asking exactly what Riley had just asked Lily. Riley just smiled politely and put the book into her bag and the two girls left for the Quidditch pitch.

x

Sirius and James watched every single player on the two teams intently. It was Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff and the game would work out where Gryffindor sat on the table.

"I don't need to worry about the Slytherin beaters," Sirius said. "I know their strategy, it never changes."

"If you're sure," the Gryffindor captain, Iain Baird said. "What about the Ravenclaw beaters though? They've got two completely new ones."

"I'll work that out when the time comes."

"Isn't your friend Riley going out with one of them? Parker?"

James noticed Sirius' face harden at the question.

"Sore subject, Iain," James said quietly.

Just then, James saw Lily and Riley take a seat a few rows in front of them. Sirius started to fidget and started muttering about the snitch.

Although James wouldn't admit it to Sirius, he did miss Riley's company. But whenever she entered a room, Sirius would leave and James, being the good friend that he was, would follow. There wasn't a single class that the two were in where he could talk to her alone because both he and Sirius had picked just about the same subjects. James knew there had to be a way to get Sirius to talk to Riley. He didn't even understand why they weren't talking. All he knew was things were said over Christmas and Riley said she didn't mean it and that was it. End of. Then she starts to go out with Brandon Parker and Sirius had flipped his lid.

"AND LUCIUS MALFOY HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

The full Gryffindor started shouting abuse at the Hufflepuff seeker and started to leave the stands as quickly as they could. Iain made sure the team stayed until the stands were clear.

"Well we know what that means. Slytherin are first on the table which means when we beat Ravenclaw in two weeks and Hufflepuff the next match, we face Slytherin in the final."

"Unless there is a chance where Ravenclaw beat Slytherin," James said. "It's the Ravenclaw in the final."

"We can only judge that when we play them though," Iain stated. "Practice starts Monday night and I want you down here every night! We're going to win this cup!"

The reply from the rest of the team wasn't very enthusiastic. They left the stands and followed the rest of the school to the castle.

x

Everyone found refuge in the Great Hall after the game. There were jugs of hot chocolate and soup flying between the four tables.

Riley and Lily were sitting alone at the edge of the table.

"I have something to tell you by the way," Riley said and sat her mug down.

"What's up?"

"I don't like Sirius in that way anymore," Riley said. "I mean, I like Brandon now. I _really_ like him."

"I'm happy for you then!"

"You're just happy you wouldn't have to be nice to Sirius."

"And that too."

The two girls both laughed and decided it was best to leave before the Slytherin team arrived. When they were walking out, Riley caught sight of Brandon who started to make his way towards her. Riley looked at Lily.

"It's fine," Lily said. "I've had you for most of the day anyway! I'll go find Mary, see you later!"

Riley waved goodbye as she felt arms being wrapped around her waist.

"Well hello there!"

"Hello, enjoy the match?"

Riley turned around to face Brandon. "What do you think?"

"No," he said and kissed her. "Don't worry, neither did the rest of us."

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Riley smiled.

x

"Lily, can we talk?"

Lily was making her way out of the common room, about to go to the library with Mary.

"No, Potter."

"It's not about us."

"Number 1, Potter," Lily turned to face him. "There is and never will be an 'us'. Number 2, what could it possibly be about?"

"I can't really say right now…"

"Meaning me," Mary said. "I'll just go on ahead."

"No, wait." Lily said. "Who and what is it about?"

"Riley."

"Mary is Riley's friend too, therefore, she gets to hear."

"But it's also about someone else," James said. "Lily, please. I swear…if you listen to what I have to say I promise I will never ask you out again."

James knew with that sentence, he had sold it. He just didn't think of the consequences.

"Alright," Lily said brightly.

Mary had left the two alone.

"Has Riley ever said anything to you about Sirius?"

"Well no. She doesn't talk about him anymore. As far as I'm concerned, they aren't friends anymore."

"Exactly. And even you have to admit, she's not acting the same."

"True," Lily said. "But I do know she is happy. Plus, you aren't talking to her either if I'm correct."

"It's not that. I will admit, we had an argument because I stuck up for Sirius when I thought he was in the wrong but he is my best friend and he's hurt."

"Hurt? Why would he be hurt?"

"No reason."

"Potter do you mean to tell me Black fancies Riley?"

"No! No, of course not!"

"Okay,," Lily smiled mischievously. "So was that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, I actually want your help." James said. "Can you help me get Sirius to talk to her again?"

"Potter, for once, you and I actually agree on something."

**Now isn't this a big and nice lovely chapter for you all? I know a lot may be crammed in it but hey it's needed. You may think the letter is a piece of nonsense, but further in the story it becomes important!**

**Review and tell me what you think please!**

**Abbey!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Dilemma

_Let me tell you a story about a boy and a girl,_

_A very different version than you've ever heard._

_Okay, so I'm lying but all I'm trying to say,_

_This isn't about the one that got away._

The Dilemma 

It was Wednesday and Lily and Riley were making their way to Double Potions. Since Saturday, Riley felt great. She was spending more time with Lily and Brandon and she was still managing to do well in school. However, she still hadn't spoke to Sirius or James and Remus was being even more distant than usual. Lily hadn't said anything at all about the 'plan' she had told her about in the Library on Saturday so Riley didn't bother to ask. She would just find a way to talk to the both of them somehow and she was determined to do it this week.

They entered the classroom and Riley set her bag on the table and pulled out her book. Lily was already scribbling notes down across the table from her and when Severus joined them, they began talking about today's lesson. Riley would sometimes join in but today she didn't. Sirius came in dumped his bag on the floor, sat down and put his back to her to talk to James at the table next to them.

"Listen, Padfoot, after Quidditch practice I need to go to the library. Do you mind coming with?"

"What's it for?" Sirius asked

"Eh-A-Arithmancy."

"You didn't pick Arithmancy."

"Exactly!" James said. "Exactly and that is why I need a book for it because I wish I'd took it when I had the chance so I'm going to teach myself."

"Fine," Sirius said. "You are one strange boy, Prongs. Why would you want to teach yourself something you don't need to know?"

James shrugged. "I guess I'm taking a book out of my dear Lily's book."

When Lily heard her name she looked over at him, gave him a dirty look, then went back to talking to Severus.

"Yeah," Sirius laughed. "But you still won't be able to get her."

"Haha," James said sarcastically and turned around to face the front of the classroom.

Riley done the same as Slughorn entered and started making them take down notes. When Riley realized that's all they were going to be doing for the double session, she ruled out the plan and even talking for the full class.

The first bell for the rest of the school rung while they sat there, copying down revision notes for their O.W.L's. Just when Riley was about to give on life itself, she noticed Lily sliding a note across to her.

She picked it up.

_Library after dinner? By the looks of it, we'll need it for the homework Slughorn is bound to give us after this period!_

She smiled and looked up at Lily and nodded. It was true. Slughorn was giving them two questions from each part of the subject to right down and do for homework. After another hour and a half, the bell rang and people were falling over one and other to get out of the classroom. At times like these, Riley was determined to drop Potions in 6th year.

Lily, Riley and Mary went to the Gryffindor common room and changed out of their robes and into casual clothing. They then went and sat next to the fire.

"I hate potions," Mary exclaimed. "Our O.W.L's aren't until May and he's having us revise when we still have to learn more! Old ba-"

"It wasn't that bad, Mary," Lily said, not looking impressed. "Professor Slughorn is a nice man."

"Okay."

Mary rolled her eyes at Lily who seemed to relax again.

"I don't think I'll do any questions tonight," Mary said.

"But there are two for each night until next week," Riley said.

"I'll do four tomorrow. I'm busy tonight."

Riley knew Mary had done that on purpose so they could ask her what. People seemed to be doing that a lot recently. She hated it, why couldn't they just come straight out with what they wanted to say? It was so stupid to do it that way and make people ask you what. It was also very attention seeking.

"Oh, what?" Lily asked.

Riley really didn't want to hear what Mary had to say so she stood up and excused herself and decided to visit Brandon. She knew she would probably have to visit the Ravenclaw Common Room which meant Claudia. When she got to the Ravenclaw portrait, she answered the riddle thanks to Brandon giving her the password when it changed.

She entered to find it partially empty. Some people gave her strange looks as she hoped for someone she knew to come forward.

"Riley?"

"Oh! Jamie! Do you know where Brandon is?"

Jamie was Brandon's younger cousin. If they didn't have the same last name, you would never of known. Jamie was a fourth year and from what Riley knew, living in Brandon's shadow. He was a reserve Beater for Ravenclaw and got a lot of Brandon's old things.

"Quidditch pitch. They'll be finishing up soon, I suppose. You Gryffindors are getting the pitch next I think," Jamie grinned.

"Thank you!"

Riley left the Common Room quicker than she had went in. The Quidditch Pitch, great. Brandon had been trying to get her to go down and see her fly for the past few weeks. It wasn't that she hated flying…Her Father was a very traditional man so to speak; Women don't play sports. She knew if she got on a broom and Claudia caught her, she'd be done for.

Riley stood in the Entrance Hall and waited on the team to walk up. The wind was fierce and she only had on a t-shirt and jeans. She decided to sit on the stairs and wait. It sounded quiet except a few chattering voices in the Great Hall. Behind her, she heard a bundle of people making their way down. It was the majority of Gryffindor team probably going to get an early dinner before practice. Leading them down was Iain Baird, the captain. Riley stood up and out of the way to let them by. Iain smiled at her and the rest of the team gave mumbled hello's. At the end of the group was Sirius and James. Sirius seemed to speed up and didn't look at her. James however slowed and said Hello.

All Riley done was smile at him. All she wanted to do at that moment was hug James and apologize to him for being angry that he favored Sirius. Of course he would, Sirius was like his brother and he had known him longer. However, James was like a brother to Riley. He walked by her, still walking slowly.

"James?"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting angry at you for defending a friend. It was wrong."

"You're right. Apology accepted."

"Can I get a hug?" Riley asked, her voice shaking.

"Come here," James said and Riley went running at him.

"I really am sorry, James. I would of done the same if it was Lily. He's your best friend and I-I shouldn't of been angry a-at you f-for being a g-g-good friend."

"Calm down," James said. "Breathe, Riley!"

She laughed and pulled away, wiping her tears.

"You should go get some dinner," Riley said, "You know, so you don't practice on an empty stomach."

"Alright mum," James joked. "I'm kidding! We'll talk later, promise."

_That's one thing fixed_, Riley thought to herself and watched James go into the Hall for dinner. She didn't have to wait long for the Ravenclaw team to arrive but by that time people were making their way to dinner so she wouldn't get to spend much time with Brandon.

"Alright there?" Brandon asked, walking up to her.

"I'm fine," she smiled and gave him a hug. "I was waiting for practice to finish so we could go for a walk before dinner but…"

"We can go after," he replied and took her hand and they started to walk into the Great Hall.

"I can't, Lily and I have to go to the library for Potions homework. The workload Slughorn gave us was unbelievable."

"That's rubbish. Are you in anything tomorrow that you could-?"

"I can't miss any classes right now," Riley said as they stood at the doors of the Great Hall. "My O.W.L's are coming up."

"We'll do something after classes then, alright?"

"Okay," Riley said and gave him a quick kiss.

They both parted ways and Riley picked a space on the Gryffindor table far away from Sirius and James. She decided to have dinner while she waited for Lily and Mary to arrive which wasn't long. Lily sat down and was casting glances at James and Sirius. Riley watched her for a while and then looked over to Mary to see if she had noticed but she hadn't. Mary was too busy looking around the Great Hall. Lily then looked at Riley and she looked shocked that Riley was watching her.

"What?"

"You've been staring at James since you came in."

"I have not."

"Sure, Lils. Keep telling yourself that."

Riley winked and smiled at Lily who screwed up her face and went back to her dinner. The Gryffindor team then got up and left.

X

Riley and Lily were walking up and down the library, picking books to help them with potions. They didn't stay long for dinner as Mary left early to go and meet someone. On their way to the library, Riley found that that someone was Remus Lupin! She had to admit, she was upset Remus didn't tell her but she hadn't seen him in ages and if he liked Mary, then she was happy for him no matter how annoying Riley found Mary. Apparently they were going to watch the Quidditch practice and get to know each other better. All Riley could do was nod, she found it strange but everyone obviously had their own different ways of a first date perhaps.

"I think we've got enough books," Lily said. "We should get started."

"You don't plan on doing all the questions, do you?" Riley asked looking at the amount of books Lily was holding.

"Well…"

"No, Lily. We're doing this the recommended way. You are not doing 14 questions in one night. We've to write paragraphs for answers! You are on the wind down from now on." Riley told her and took some books off her. "I'm making you a study plan later."

Lily whined and sat down at the table while Riley put the books away. Lily looked around impatiently waiting for James and Sirius and then looked at the clock which read quarter to eight. They should be leaving the pitch and would be there for eight. Lily rehearsed how the plan would go one more time in her head and then smiled as Riley sat down.

"Everything alright?" Riley asked skeptically.

"Yep! So, how's things with Brandon?"

"Erm, fine, I guess," Riley said. "I've not saw him much lately. He's been getting a lot of homework recently."

"Oh, I see." Lily stated.

x

"Are you only doing this Arithmancy thing to impress Evans?"

Sirius and James were walking up towards the castle after Quidditch practice.

"Arithmancy? What are you on abo-oh! No, I'm not, Padfoot. I want to learn Arithmacy."

Sirius gave James a strange look but kept silent anyway. The rest of the walk to the library was in silence and when they entered, the two boys stopped and looked around as if lost. James spotted Evans in her usual spot with Riley, whose back was facing them.

"Let's go ask Evans where I can find the books I need."

"I'll just stay here," Sirius said, eyeing the table.

"Oh don't be a wuss, Padfoot. You don't need to acknowledge Riley in the slightest," James said and started to make his way. "It's not like she doesn't feel the same."

Lily looked up as the two boys made their way to the table and took a deep breath.

"Lily, my dear, I require your assistance," James said when they were in reach of the table.

"No, Potter."

"Please?" James said and bent down to Lily's height, putting on puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Lily scoffed. "What is it?"

"I need Arithmancy books. I wish to learn it."

"I'm not even going to ask," Lily said and stood up. "They're over here."

"Prongs-" Sirius started but James and Lily were already gone.

Riley didn't bother looking up, she just kept on writing, the awkwardness becoming more obvious between the two. Sirius sighed and decided to sit down in Lily's empty seat, expecting Riley to acknowledge him-she didn't. He watched as she scribbled words down on the parchment as if they were going to run away if she didn't write them out quick enough. Her hair was pushed over her shoulder so her messy curls all lay on the desk. That was his favourite physical feature of her he noticed, her hair.

"POTTER, YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!"

Sirius and Riley both looked up at the same time and saw Lily's red hair fleeing from the Library with James following behind. For a brief moment, Sirius and Riley caught each others eyes before the two of them were chasing after Lily and James. Riley was leading the way down several corridors and saw James' quidditch robes run into a abandoned classroom, the door shutting behind him. When Riley opened the door, she ran into the classroom to find it empty. Sirius ran in behind her.

"Where are they?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know!" Riley said. "I saw James' robes run in here and-"

Behind them, the door slammed shut. Sirius went over to the door and tried to pull it open.

"It's locked."

"No shit, Sherlock," Riley muttered and went to get her wand from her pocket. She gasped when she felt there was nothing there. "I left my wand in the library!"

"I didn't take mine to practice," Sirius added.

"Great."

Riley went and sat on the window sill and Sirius sat by the door, neither of them attempting to start a conversation with each other. For a split second, Riley tore her gaze away from the window and met Sirius' eye. The two of them looked away abruptly with the same thought.

_I won't be the first one to cave._

**Hello! Remember me haha? I do apologise for this so badly! I had pre-lims and I have big important exams but recently I've had the urge to write so badly that I had to finish this chapter! I hope you don't hate me :3**

**I promise to start updating ASAP!**

**Abbey x**


	28. Chapter 28: Truce?

_I guess now is a good time to tell the truth._

Truce?

James was standing with his ear pressed against the door, trying to see if Sirius and Riley were talking.

"I can't hear a thing," he told Lily. "They aren't talking at all."

"For Merlin's sake," Lily said and threw her fist at the door. "Unless you two start talking, we aren't letting you out! Get a move on!"

Inside the room, Riley and Sirius looked at each other. Riley got up and went to the door.

"There's nothing to talk about, Lily. Let us out _now_."

"Nope."

Riley kicked the door in anger and started pacing around the room.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked. "Got a date with Brandon?"

"And what if I do?"

Sirius shrugged. "I was simply asking a civilized question."

"Well don't," Riley snapped. "Why would you care anyway?"

Sirius looked away from her this time and then stood up, sighing. He walked over to the door.

"Prongs?"

"Yes?" James replied through the door.

"You're really going to make me do this?" Sirius whined.

"Of course I am."

"Bastard."

Sirius turned back to face Riley who was standing looking at him with an eyebrow raised and her arms crossed over her chest. He took a deep breath and walked towards her. He could see she was going to say something to him so before she could say anything, he kissed her.

It took Sirius a few minutes to register what he had done and pulled away. Riley was looking up at him, her eyes shocked but he could see the small smile playing on her lips. She pulled him closer again and kissed him. It was more passionate this time, a joint effort. Sirius was left stunned at it all but he didn't resist.

Outside the door, Lily and James were now both pressed up against the door.

"I can't hear anything!" James said. "You?"

"Nothing," replied Lily. "Should we go in?"

James nodded and used his want to unlock the door. The two of them peered in and saw Sirius and Riley kissing. The pair looked at each other, smiled and closed the door again.

"Well, Potter, it was nice doing business with you."

"You too, Evans," James said. "You too."

Lily held out a hand and James shook it.

"Maybe we should go to the library and get Riley's stuff," Lily said. "I don't think she'll be out for a while."

X

Riley wasn't aware of how long she and Sirius had been in the room but she didn't mind at all. She forgot all her worries for a while and just enjoyed the fact that Sirius wants her. Sirius Black wanted her. After a while, the kissing started to slow and eventually, they pulled away. Sirius was smiling just like Riley. Then she realized she had Brandon. The smile on her face faded and she looked away.

"Hey," Sirius said and gently pulled her head back towards him. "What's wrong?"

Riley just stared open mouthed at him. Here was Sirius, reckless, annoying, vain but also one of her best friends who she had a crush on. Then there was Brandon, the sweet guy that would do anything for her who she had slowly grown to like more. She didn't know what to do.

"Sirius…I can't. I have Brandon."

"C'mon, Riles," Sirius said, his voice a bit exasperated. "It's us two though. Sirius and Riley, best friends."

"Exactly, Sirius," she told him. "_Best friends._ I don't want to ruin that if things go wrong. I don't want to hate you."

"It won't be like that, things will be different with you. It's you. You know me more than anyone…besides James, of course."

She knew he was trying to make things better, he even smiled a bit. She was afraid though. Someone was going to get hurt and either way it was her fault.

"Can you give me until tomorrow to make up my mind?" she asked. "Please."

"Alright," he agreed and kissed her one more time. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Hi okay, I'm so sorry for the god awful wait but it's summer and I'm ready to go! I had writers block on this for a while but I got there in the end and I'm determined to finish this for the end of August perhaps? I'm not sure. I'm sorry it's so short! Enjoy!<p>

Abbey x


	29. Chapter 29: Repeating Apologies

_They say that I can't last a day in the real world, I say you wouldn't survive one night in mine._

Repeating Apologies

Riley ran up the stairs to the girls dorm to see Lily and Mary sitting on her bed, talking avidly.

"What kept you so long, Riles?" Lily smiled mischievously.

"Shut up," Riley said trying to be serious but smiled. "Get off my bed, I'm mad at you."

"Why?" Lily asked, standing up.

"You done that knowing what would come of it even though I have a boyfriend!"

Mary looked between the two of them like it was a tennis match.

"In my defense, I didn't know he was going to kiss you! James did however.."

"Ohhhh, _James_ now is it?" Riley teased. "Not Potter?"

Lily blushed and went over to her own bed. Riley and Mary looked at each other then squealed.

"No way, you like James now! I knew it!" Mary exclaimed.

"I do not!" Lily said. "Plus, Riley, we were talking about you! What are you going to do about Sirius and Brandon?"

"I told Sirius I'd make up my mind by tomorrow…"

"It's best you sleep on it," Mary said. "I know who I'd chose if I were you."

Riley raised her eyebrow and looked at Lily who nodded.

"Same," Lily said. "I'd chose Sirius."

"And you?" Riley questioned Mary.

"Sirius. You were so much happier with him around. Brandon has made you happy but not like Sirius."

"But that was when we were friends."

"So?" Lily said. "It would be the exact same but you'd do couple shit! C'mon Riles."

"But I'd be hurting Brandon. I like them both but…"

"It's Sirius!" Mary said. "Brandon was a distraction from Sirius wasn't he? Riley, it's always been Sirius."

"I'm going to sleep on it, goodnight ladies!"

With that, Riley closed her curtains and changed into her pajamas then crawled into bed. She trusted herself to make the right choice. She had to. She didn't know how Sirius would take it if she chose Brandon and if she did, he may not want to be her friend at all but if she dumped Brandon…she had nothing to lose, right?

X

"Don't make me go."

Riley was sitting at the edge of her bed, still in her pajamas while Lily ran about the room getting ready for the day's classes.

"Riley, I swear to Merlin, I will dress you myself! Hurry up and _move_!"

The ferocity in Lily's voice made Riley run to the bathroom and force herself to do her make up by wand (she was still getting use to the make-up thing) which was never the best. She threw her hair up in a high messy pony tail and put her skirt and shirt on quickly.

"I'm ready!" she exclaimed, stumbling out of the bathroom. "I'm ready."

"Good," Lily said calmly. "Now before we leave, I have to ask what your decision is."

Riley bit her lip and opened her mouth.

"Tell me you're undecided and I will make the decision for you."

"I'm just afraid that if Sirius and I break up…it won't be the same anymore."

"But if you never try you'll never know, will you?" Lily questioned.

"Let's go."

They had walked to the Great Hall in silence, Lily trying to make small talk. They got to the doors when Riley stopped abruptly.

"See if you say you've changed your mind," Lily started, "I'll kill you right here and now."

"No, it's not that," Riley said. "I don't know what I should do first. Dump Brandon or tell Sirius?"

"Do it in that order. Go straight to the Ravenclaw table and-"

"Riles!"

Riley froze in her spot and turned around to see Brandon jogging down the stairs.

"See ya!" Lily whispered in her ear then walked into the Great Hall.

Riley cursed under her breath and put on a smile. As Brandon got closer, she was his eyes were puffed up and his nose was red. He didn't say anything when he reached her, he just hugged her tightly. She stroked his her and soothed him although she didn't know why. He pulled away and smiled at her weakly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him as he took her hands.

"My uh," he sniffed, his voice shaky. "My grandparents house had the dark mark over it early this morning."

Riley didn't know what to say. She couldn't say anything. She started at him, her mouth making an 'o' shape. She pulled him into another hug as she saw the threat of tears start again. Riley wasn't aware of how long they had been standing like that but the Marauders walked out, Sirius was wearing the biggest smile until he saw the pair. Riley looked at him with sad eyes as he gave her a thumbs up as if to clarify she had chose him. She shook her head sadly and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' to him.

"What are you in for the first few periods?" Brandon asked her. "I know you said it's your O.W.L's and you don't want to miss any classes but-"

"It's fine," Riley said. "Honestly."

Brandon took Riley's hand and they walked to the old classroom where they had went previous times. Riley summoned the pillows and made the place comfortable as possible. She then sat down next to Brandon who put his arm around her and they sat in silence. Riley couldn't dump him now of all times, she'd need to put it off for a while.

"I love you, y'know that?" Brandon said.

Riley looked up at him, shock hitting her instantly. She didn't know what to do so she just nodded. It was then he leaned down to kiss her. While they kissed, she couldn't help but think of Sirius and herself last night. It wasn't the same, it wasn't as meaningful. Before she knew it, she was lying down on the pillows, Brandon still kissing her but he had moved onto her neck and all of a sudden, she knew where it was going.

"Brandon," she said and put a hand on his chest. "Brandon, stop. This wont help your hurt."

He seemed to refrain and looked down at her with sad eyes. "I'm so sorry," he told her.

"It's okay," she said and sat up. "I'm going to go to class, okay? Maybe you should go see Dumbledore or get Jamie. I'm sure you can go home to be with your family."

Brandon stood up and offered her a hand to help Riley up. She took it and hugged him one more time before leaving the room and heading to Care of Magical Creatures. As she walked down, she wondered what to tell Sirius and she kept imagining his reaction in her head. Then she thought of their kiss last night. It was perfect. He was soft with her, tender. Everything was right. How could she throw that all away?

She walked down the hill and saw the class sitting around Hagrid's hut.

"Sorry I'm late, Professor," Riley said when she arrived and sat next to James and Sirius. James smiled and Sirius ignored her.

"Very well," Grubblyplank started. "As you can see, I have set up several pens of magical creatures; ten to be exact. Each group two pens of their own. Now, what I wish for you to do is take a creature from each pen and put it into either the 'Harmful' or 'Harmless' pen. Off you go!"

Everyone groaned as they stood up and walked slowly to the group of magical creatures.

"So we've got flobberworms, fire crabs, unicorns, salamanders, blast-ended skrewts, nifflers, bow truckles, kneazles and that pen is empty so I'm going to assume that they are the thestrals," Sirius told them. "I'm very aware of where they all go, what about you two?"

"Can I explain myself?" Riley almost begged.

"Explain what?" Sirius asked as walked into the pen with the flobberworms and picked one up. He walked it back to where they had been sitting and placed it in the 'Harmless' pen.

"What you saw in the Entrance Hall, it's not what you think," Riley almost continued but looked at James.

"I'll ehm, go tame the fire crabs," James said and left them.

Riley turned back to Sirius. "Early this morning, Brandon's grand-parents house had the dark mark aboce it. I was comforting him. I was going to chose you, Sirius but I can't leave him now of all times."

Sirius didn't say anything. He looked around and then smiled and hugged her.

"You're the best, you know that?"

Riley laughed. "I know but that doesn't mean public displays of affection, Black. I'm still with Brandon, remember."

Sirius pouted and Riley smiled then walked off to help James, the only brave soul who was stupid enough to go into the pen and was now getting flames shot at him by multiple different fire crabs.

X

The rest of the day was great after that morning. It was good having Sirius back as a friend and just a little bit more. On their way up to the common room, Riley explained to Lily what had happened with Brandon.

"That is awful!" Lily exclaimed, horror on her face.

They got to the top of the stairs where the Fat Lady's portrait was to meet Claudia standing against the wall. Riley looked at the Marauders and Lily and nodded towards the portrait and moved aside to talk to Claudia. Once they were gone, Claudia gave Riley the Evening Prophet.

"I'm going to guess you haven't read this yet," Claudia told her calmly.

Riley looked at her sister with a confused expression and opened the paper to read the headline: 'MURDERER OF COUPLE CAUGHT.' Riley saw the picture of what she presumed was Brandon's grand-parents house with the Dark Mark above it then went on to read the article.

'_After the house of Mr and Mrs Parker was found this morning with Voldemort's Dark Mark symbol hanging above it, the Aurour department set out immediately to catch the murderer. Early this evening, due to the couple's house being enhanced with a charm to trace back every spell cast in the area of the home, they caught the culprit. Flavio Martinez, a successful business trader in the wizarding world's wand was seen to have been used at the time of the couple's death, in their home. He was taken immediately to Azkaban and his wife is now being question though she is thought to have no part in it whatsoever. Martinez was found in his family home, writing a letter to a fellow Death Eater. He did not deny the murder.'_

Riley looked up from the paper, completely shocked. Her father had killed Brandon's grand-parents. Her father was a Death Eater. Her father supported Voldemort. She didn't know what to think. She looked at Claudia who was looking smug.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you approve of this!" Riley yelled, throwing the paper full force at her sister. "Don't say it's how to make this word right, do not tell me you support that vulgar man!"

Claudia smiled and caught Riley between the banister of the stairs and herself.

"It's funny how much you missed when you went out that walk with Regulus," Claudia said, slyly. "We had a nice little visit and everything. Not like you going out was intentional."

"You're one, aren't you," Riley stated.

"Shh," Claudia said and put a finger to Riley's lips. "It's got to stay a secret, _hermanita_."

"_Tú no eres mi hermana, ya no_," Riley spat and pushed Claudia off her. "You're a disgusting little piece of shit."

Riley didn't wait for Claudia to react. She gave the Fat Lady the Gryffindor password and went straight to her bed, ignoring everyone in the common room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well isn't this a nice long chapter? I went to bed after I uploaded the last chapter with no idea where I wanted to take it all and then I just came up with this idea and I must say, I like it a lot! It'll really help with where I want to go with the story so yep!<strong>

**Translations:**

_**Hermanita**_** - Baby Sister**

_**Tu no eres my hermana, ya no - **_**You're not my sister, not anymore.**

**Abbey x **


	30. Chapter 30: The Comforting Dog

_There is a hell, believe me, I've seen it._

_There is a heaven, let's keep it a secret._

The Comforting Dog

Sirius had went through to the common room hesitantly with the rest of the group, leaving Riley behind with Claudia. He looked at her one last time before going through and he still couldn't believe she was his, technically. She had picked him. She wanted him. He had never been as happy. When they got into the common room, it was empty. The Marauders went to their usual seats in front of the fire and Lily joined.

"What do you reckon she's here for?" James asked, looking at both Lily and Sirius.

Sirius shrugged and Lily shook her head.

"I'm not sure," Lily said. "Maybe her mother wrote them another letter and she's just delivering it."

"Suppose," James said.

Sirius really didn't know why Claudia was there but he prayed it wasn't for trouble. He looked on the desk behind him and picked up the Evening Prophet. He read the headline out to the group.

"That was quick for the Aurors," Remus said and put out a hand for the paper. Sirius handed it over to him, too tired to read the article himself. He saw Remus muttering to himself while he scanned over it. He looked up at everyone, a dismayed expression on his face. "The murder, it's…it's-"

Remus stopped himself due to the shouting outside. Everyone in the room became quiet to listen to the words being yelled. Sirius could make out Riley's quick tongue of Spanish and then finished the sentence in English. She use to do that when she was studying, change languages so quickly. He loved the fact she could do that. Riley then stormed through the portrait hole and didn't acknowledge anyone in the room. Everyone then turned back to what they were originally doing.

"What were you saying, Moony?" asked Sirius.

"What is Riley's father's name?" Remus asked.

"Something like Flavo or Flav, why?"

"Flavio Martinez?"

"Yeah, that's it," Sirius said, getting impatient. "_Why_?"

"He killed Brandon Parker's grandparents."

"No shit!" James said and snatched the paper from Remus.

"Please tell me this is one of your jokes that didn't turn out funny again, Moony," Sirius said and squeezed beside James and Lily. He then read the start of the article and saw Riley's fathers name. "I'm going to go see her."

He stood up and got to the third step on the girls dormitories stairs and fell flat on his face and slid back into the common room.

"Forget the stairs were enchanted?" Lily asked.

"Oh shut up, Evans," Sirius muttered. "Cover her eyes from me, Prongs, please."

James did as he was told and Sirius transformed into his animagus form. He padded up the stairs and went into the Girls 5th year dorm. The door had been left slightly ajar so it was easy for him to push open with his paw. When he went in, Sirius saw five beds, all with the hangings closed. He instinctively went to the bed on the right of the middle bed and he was just in luck. It was Riley's bed. He put his head further through the hangings and saw Riley curled up in her bed, sobbing into her pillow. She didn't know about him being an animagus but he knew right now she wouldn't care. He jumped up onto the bed which startled her.

Riley jumped up and gasped when she saw the dog at the bottom of her bed. He sat up straight and then lay down, his head resting on her legs.

"I don't know who's dog you are," she said to him, her voice stuffy. "But at least you won't judge me."

Sirius made a whining noise then curled up in a ball like her. Riley lay back down in bed and soon enough, the two of them fell asleep.

X

Riley woke up the next morning to the chatter of her roommates. She could hear Alice and Mary talking away to each other as they got ready but she didn't hear a thing from Lily. Perhaps she was in the shower, Riley thought. She sat up in her bed, the dog still lying there beside her. She petted it on the head and stroked it's head.

"You're gonna have to leave now, dog," Riley said quietly. "Thank you for last night."

The dog awoke slowly then stretched. He didn't seem to want to move.

"I could always stay in bed today, I don't feel like going to class at all today," Riley told it. "Would you stay with me?"

The dog seemed to know what she was saying and lay back down on the bed, it's tail wagging. Something about the dog comforted Riley which was strange. She never usually warmed up to animals as quickly as she did the previous night. She then realized that she had been talking to a dog like it was a person and came to the conclusion she had lost her mind.

"Riles, are you up?" she heard Lily's voice ask, getting louder.

Riley peaked her head out. "Yeah but I think I'm staying in bed today."

"Come on," Lily said and stood next to her bed. "You can't hide."

It took Riley a minute to realise what Lily was on about and then sighed.

"Try me," she said and closed her hangings again.

Outside in the room, Lily sighed and went down to the common room, the other girls following. James, Remus and Peter were leaving too.

"Where's Black?" Lily asked.

Peter went to answer but Remus stopped him,

"He went down to breakfast early so he could go see Professer Slughorn about something," Remus said.

"Oh, I see," Lily said, skeptically. "Riley's refusing to go to class today."

"I don't blame her," James said. "Everyone will be talking about it. Did she say anything to you about it?"

"Nothing at all but I let her know I knew. She's a lot better this morning than what I expected, she's rather calm."

X

"I wish I knew your name," Riley said to the dog. "I don't like calling you 'dog' all the time. It sounds rude."

The dog hopped down off of her bed and pulled the hangings to the side with it's teeth. Riley swung round and sat at the edge of her bed to see it's next move and it wasn't what she expected. Before her eyes, the dog that had came and lay beside her all night transformed into Sirius. Riley sat gaping at the sight.

"Alright there, love?"

"What the- how in the name-What even- You're an animagus?"

"It would appear so," he smiled and sat down next to Riley. "I couldn't get up the stairs last night because well, I'm not a girl, so I transformed and now we're here."

"How long have you been one? Why are you one? Are you even legal?"

Sirius sighed and laughed lightly. "I hate it when you find things out, you always do 20 Questions after it."

"I'm intrigued!" Riley said in her defense.

"Are you sure you don't want to go down and at least get something to eat?" Sirius changed the subject.

At this, Riley seemed to close up. She got back under her covers and buried her face into the pillow.

"No, I don't," she said to him. "I'm not hungry and everyone will be talking about me and most likely they will all hate me too. I'd rather stay here, thank you very much."

"I don't hate you. Lily, Remus, James and Peter don't hate you."

"That's different," she argued.

"How?'

"Because I said so."

"I understand the situation you're in but you aren't your dad, Riles, nor are you Claudia. You're better than them, you just need to show everyone that."

"Don't make me go today, please," Riley begged. "Monday, I promise. It's not as if people won't see me over the weekend anyway."

"Alright then, we'll go to the kitchens later then," Sirius proposed.

"Okay then."

They both sat in silence for a while. Sirius was sure Riley had went back to sleep and decided to get changed into some fresh clothes. He had to transform to get up the stairs again but transformed back when he got to the outside of the girls dormitory door. He entered to find Riley putting her hair up in a bun with a pair of three-quarter length joggies on and a baggy t-shirt.

"I take it you want to go to the kitchens now?" Sirius asked.

"If that's okay," Riley said to him. "Everyone should be in their first class by now.:

Sirius took her hand and they made their way to the kitchens. The castle was dead as they walked through it but they would often dodge the odd teacher walking through the halls.

"Did you know Claudia and my Dad were Death Eaters?" Riley asked Sirius as they walked down the stairs to the dungeons.

"Not one bit," Sirius said. "I would of told you, wouldn't I?"

Riley shrugged. "Where were you then? Apparently Regulus and I going a walk was intentional so I didn't know."

"I was in the kitchen, helping."

"Are you kidding?" Riley asked. "You cook?"

"When your house elf refuses to feed you, what else are you meant to do? Starve?"

"Okay, okay, I see where you're coming from. I wonder what I'll be doing during summer."

"Spend it with your mum?"

"Nah, I can tell there's going to be a lot more to this than we think," Riley sighed. They had reached the portrait and she tickled the pear. Comfort food was the best food.


	31. Chapter 31: Bite My Tongue

_Just forget what you've learned, just forget what you've heard._

_The truth just confirmed I can't bare the sight of you anymore._

Bite My Tongue

Riley wasn't aware how quickly time had passed since the murder of Brandon's grandparents. That Monday, as promised, she faced the school. It took some time to get used to the glares and the whispers but Sirius told her time and time and again that she had to remember, she wasn't the one that done it. She wasn't her Father. Brandon had came back to Hogwarts in time for his O.W.L's and didn't speak to Riley. She tried to talk to him in private so she could apologise on her own behalf but he always managed to avoid her, so she eventually gave up. Her relationship with Sirius was now official and the group was becoming closer than ever, Lily was even warming up to James.

It was the day of their Defence Against The Dark Arts O.W.L, the last O.W.L for the group. Riley was sitting in the row beside James and Sirius, two seats behind James and one seat in front of Sirius. She was writing like mad, afraid to run out of time. She looked up to see who else was writing and noticed James looking back and grinning at Sirius. She shook her head in disapproval. Moments after, Professor Flitwick collected in the papers and everyone began to leave the Great Hall. Lily smiled at Snape as she made her way to meet Riley who was with Sirius.

"Easy?" Lily asked them both.

"Hell yeah," Sirius said. "I'll see you girls outside, I'm gonna see what the guys thought."

He gave Riley a peck on the lips and ran off to meet the Marauders. Riley and Lily walked behind them, going over the full exam and what answers they got.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" asked Sirius when he reached the group.

"Loved it," Remus answered. "_Give five signs that identify the werewolf. _Excellent question."

"Think you managed to get all the signs?" James asked, trying to keep a serious tone.

"Think I did," Remus answered. "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."

They all laughed as they emerged outside with a large group of other students. Lily had left Riley to go see what Mary's thoughts on the paper were so she caught up with the Marauders.

"I'll be surprised if I don't get 'Outstanding' on it at least," she heard Sirius say.

"Oh really?" Riley asked and took his hand as they got to the tree at the edge of the lake. "Getting a bit big headed there, are we not?"

"Well, I am brilliant at it," Sirius said and kissed her.

"Padfoot," James interrupted. "Look who it is."

"Excellent," said Sirius softly. "_Snivellus_."

"Sirius, don't you dare," Riley warned him. He didn't listen. He let go of her hand and stood beside James and watched as Snape put the O.W.L paper into his bag.

"Alright, Snivellus?" said James loudly.

Riley cursed James under her breath and was praying to herself that Sirius didn't do anything. Before she knew what was happening, Snape had dropped his bag and got his wand out. He was too slow though, James had reacted quicker.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud in the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"_Impedimenta_!" he said, pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand. Students all around had turned to watch. Some had got on their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

"Guys, please stop," Riley tried to reason but they ignored her.

"How did the exam go, Snivelly?" said James.

"I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment," said Sirius viciously. "There'll be grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Many people laughed at the remark.

"You-wait," Snape panted, staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing, "you-wait!"

"Wait for what?" said Sirius cooly. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes but with his wand so far away, nothing happened.

"Wash your mouth," said James coldly. "_Scourgify_!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once, the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, chocking him.

"Leave him _ALONE_!"

Riley closed her eyes at the sound of the voice, preparing herself for more arguing. James and Sirius looked round to the source.

"All right, Evans?" James asked.

"Leave him alone, Potter," Lily spat.

Behind them, the hex on Snape was wearing off. He managed to get a hold of his wand and directed it at James. There was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James' face, blood spilling out. James retaliated, there was another flash of light and Snape was hanging upside down in the air, his trousers down with his underwear on show. Those watching cheered and Sirius, James and Peter roared with laughter. Lily had went red from fury.

"Put him down and LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted, pulling her own wand out an pointing it at James and Sirius. "Take the curse off him!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-course. "There you go," he said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily blinked and Riley looked flabbergasted. Did he really just drop the 'M' bomb?

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus._"

"Apologise to her!" James roared at Snape.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted. "You're just as bad as he is! You both make me sick!"

Lily turned on her heel and hurried away. Sirius turned to Riley, wearing the same expression as her while James tried to get Lily to come back.

"What is it with her?" said James.

No-one answered. Riley walked up to the two of them.

"What did I tell you both?" she shouted. "Honest to Merlin, if you just listened to me, none of that would of happened! Bloody hell you two are gits. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a best friend to check-up on."

Sirius turned to James. "Why are we the ones getting yelled at when he's the one that called her a you-know-what?"

James shrugged. "I have no idea but who wants to see me take of Snivelly's pants?"

X

"Lily?"

Riley walked slowly into their dorm to see Lily sitting on her bed. She didn't acknowledge Riley when she walked in, she just flipped another page in her book.

"Lils? You okay?" Riley asked.

Lily looked up and nodded, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Just with what happened earlier-"

"It was bound to happen at some point, Riley. Sever - Snape has been acting strange for a while and I always knew he was fond of the Dark Arts. It was all just a matter of time. As for Potter, he's always been a twat."

"Are you sure? What Snape said was out of order."

"I'm use to it. Really, Riles, I'm fine."

Riley knew it was time for her to leave and left Lily in the room alone. She walked down the stairs and saw Remus walk through the portrait hole.

"Is Lily okay?" Remus asked Riley.

"So she says," she sighed. "Do you want to go to the library? Not to study or anything, I've just not spoke to you in a while."

Remus smiled. "Sure."

Riley had missed talking to Remus, even if it wasn't over important things. Next to Sirius, Riley found Remus the next person she could trust with anything. They walked to the library, exchanging small chat that Riley enjoyed. While they walked, she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

"I wish they would just get over it," Riley muttered.

"I know what you mean, it's like the don't realise it wasn't even you that done it," Remus said. "The main thing is you have a group of friends that know who you truly are."

Riley smiled at that and then linked arms with Remus. "Did I mention I'd missed you?"

"Only once or twice," he laughed. They rounded the corner to enter the library. "I found this book the other day that I thought you might like…"

X

Not long after the Snape incident outside, James, Sirius, Peter and Frank were sitting in the common room. They were discussing the Quidditch league outside Hogwarts when two 4th year girls walked up to them, blushing.

"You're going out with that Martinez girl, aren't you?" One of them asked Sirius.

"Yeah," he asked, rolling his eyes. That's all people ever asked him now, just to confirm he was going out with a murderer's daughter. "Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"Oh no, no, not at all," she said. "It's just…we saw her with your friend, that one that is away all the time. They were holding hands on their way to the library. I thought you'd like to know."

Sirius stared back at the two of them, confused. The one who spoke to him, smiled innocently and winked at him before she left.

"They're probably lying, mate," James said. "Riley's not like that and neither is Remus."

"She did seem annoyed with you though…" Peter said.

"Honestly, Pete?" James asked.

Sirius didn't say anything but he simply stood up and walked out of the common room. As he made his way down the stairs, Mary passed him.

"Sirius? Are you okay?"

"Not now," he growled and pushed by her.

"What on earth?"

Mary followed behind him, almost running to keep up with him. Sirius wished it was safe enough to turn into his animagus form so he didn't have to stalk in there. He walked up the steps into the library and saw Remus and Riley sitting at a table laughing. He felt a jealous twinge inside and walked up to them, pulling a seat over.

"Alright?" Sirius asked, looking at them both intensely.

"Yes, thank you," Riley replied curtly. "What brings you here?"

"Oh you know, people talking about this and that."

"Care to tell?"

"I think I'll leave you two alone…" Remus said, starting to draw away.

"Oh no, I'd like you to stay, Moony."

Mary ran in and walked over to them slowly.

"Were you really that pissed off at the Snivelly joke?" Sirius asked Riley. "So pissed off that you need to go about holding hands and Merlin knows what else with _him_?!" Sirius pointed to Remus.

"Sirius, that's a lie -"

Sirius cut Remus off.

"And you! You're one of my best friends! How could you?"

"Remus?" Mary asked.

Riley looked at Mary which made her even more confused. She was standing there, tears building up in her eyes.

"Mary, I have no idea what he is talking about, I promise," Remus told her and got up to go to her. She turned and walked out of the library. Remus looked at Sirius and Riley before he left after Mary.

"I don't know how on earth told you Remus and I were holding hands because we weren't!" Riley told him.

"Well then why would they say it?!"

"I don't know, Sirius! Plenty of girls want into you and probably think I'm not good enough because as you know, I'm just a murderer's daughter!" Riley was shaking with anger. "They'll say anything to make sure we aren't together!"

"I still don't understand why they -"

"I linked arms with him! Like I used to do with you and like I do with James! That was it! It was all friendly! I can't believe you would even think that I would cheat on you!"

Sirius soon realized she was right. He didn't even know what had came over him and how he could even accuse her of something like that.

"I'm sorry, Riles. I was just jealous and scared that I could of lost you…I don't know what came over me."

Riley bit her lip. "It's okay. I probably would of done the same. But Remus and Mary? Since when was that happening?" She laughed.

"They've just been seeing each other, its not official yet," Sirius smiled.

"I think it's cute," Riley smiled.

**The end of this is horrible, I'm sorry.**

**Abbey x**


End file.
